Ocean Heart
by xJadeRainx
Summary: This story chronicles the life of Hali, Ariel's second daughter. When Eric disapproves of her love interest, she takes matters into her own hands. But will she have time for love when King Triton suddenly falls ill?
1. Chapter 1: Voila Hali!

An attractive girl with fiery hair gazed into the ocean with her azure eyes. As she watched the waves splash against the sharp rocks with a rush of foam, she tried to remember the days of the Great Wall. Melody had told her that the wall's intention was to create a barrier between life on land and the world under the sea. Try as she might, she simply could not remember. Hali was just too young at the time.

She allowed the sound of the roaring ocean and the smell of the salty sea air to lift her into a world all her own. Hali delighted in the ocean. In fact, her own name meant "sea". There was something magical about the sea, or rather, there was something magical about Hali. She _was_ half mermaid after all. Soon after the Great Wall was demolished, King Triton placed a magical spell upon Ariel and Eric's growing family, lest their children, King Triton's grandchildren, forget about their family still living in the ocean's depths. All Hali had to do, was whisper the word "fins", and miraculously she would sprout a tail. When Hali had had her fill of the sea, she merely needed to whisper "legs" in order to return to her human form. It was a perfect, yet unusual way to keep in touch with family. Hali was fingering an amulet forged for her by the King of Atlantica. It was a two-toned seashell, royal blue on one side and gold on the other. Engraved in the blue enamel, in delicate script, was the word "sea", and on the reverse side, "land" was engraved. Despite all her family's wealth, this simple, elegant trinket was Hali's prized possession.

Hali sat crossed legged on a black rock jutting out of the ocean. She amused herself by singing a song about mermaids with a voice as lovely as her mother's:

_Mother, Father,_

_Please believe me._

_Every word is true._

_I've just seen a mermaid _

_Splashing in the stormy blue_.

Before Hali could start singing a second verse, she was splashed with a jet of water. One thing was for certain, whatever that was, it wasn't a wave. Hali quickly turned her head towards the direction of the spout. She was just in time to catch a glimpse of a blue and yellow something dive into the sea. Suddenly, another jet of water hit her in the left cheek. As she was wiping the salty water off her face, she definitely heard a collection of giggles. Three more spouts of water hit Hali in her right arm, her torso, and square in the mouth. Hali had known for some time what was going on, but she didn't want to spoil the fun for the little darlings. Finally, Hali found an opportunity to get even with Flounder's rascally children.

"Fins," she whispered.

Halli's legs were enveloped in a warm glow and within minutes she was waving a scaly, chartreuse colored tail. There was nothing left to do but wait. Presently, she saw the heads of five little fish break the surface of the water. Without a moment's notice, Hali slammed her sturdy tail against the sea with a loud smack. This created such a frightfully big wave that each of Flounder's babies were carried off rapidly by its force.

"Hey!" exclaimed Tilapia, one of Flounder's daughters.

"No fair!" sulked Pisces, the oldest.

Bass and Marlin chimed in unison, "Let's all play again!"

Meanwhile, Sushi who was nowhere near as outspoken as her four siblings, giggled some more.

"What are you doing out here?" Pisces questioned.

"Oh, I was just daydreaming".

"And singing," Sushi quietly added.

"Did you make up that song too?" asked Tilapia.

"Yes, but you kids interrupted me before I could think of a second verse."

"Make it up now," pleaded Marlin.

"I don't know," teased Hali.

"Please," the five voices cried together.

"Well, if you insist."

_Mother, Father,_

_Please believe me._

_I am begging you._

_Flounder's playful children _

_Asked me to Sing this song anew._

When Hali finished her song, she was met with a chorus of giggles. Considering that no one in her audience was capable of clapping, they simply splashed the water with their fins. Hali played with Flounder's babies for quite some time, but it soon grew late and they had to return home for supper.

* * *

As she stood alone on the sandy beach, Hali decided to look for some seashells. She found an incredibly beautiful one with at least three different shades of purple. Upon closer inspection, Hali could find no flaws. She smiled and placed the shell in her dress pocket. It was too perfect to leave on the beach. The rays of the golden sun were beaming on the glassy water, and Hali's thoughts turned, once again to the sea. Hali was so engrossed in her daydreams that she did not hear her mother approaching.

"What do you think about when you stare at the ocean, darling?" Ariel questioned.

Hali's response was automatic:

_The sea is an ancient, old woman, but time has not yet stolen her strength. _

_Her voice has echoed on for centuries._

_ She sings songs of everything she has witnessed. _

_She sings of birth and life. She sings of love and death._

_ For eventually we all must return to the sea. _

_We all must return to her familiar embrace._

Ariel was silent for a moment, but finally said, "Hali, that was lovely."

"It hasn't got a title yet," Ariel's second daughter modestly blushed.

"Well, it's lovely just the same," her mother assured.

"You've come to take me prisoner, haven't you, Mother?" Hali groaned changing the subject.

"Honestly Hali, Melody expects you to be at her engagement party."

"It's nothing personal against Melody," Hali remarked, "but I've got an age old vendetta against those frilly dresses."

"Relax, it's only for a few hours," Ariel offered, "come, I'll help you get ready."

"Yes Mother, But I'm begging you, nothing in pink. It does not mesh well with my red hair!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Stranger Appears

Inside the palace, Ariel made a brave attempt at getting Hali ready for Melody's engagement party. Unfortunately, the girl was too filthy. Hali was so covered in sand and dried sea salt, that Ariel needed to enlist Carlotta's help. Together they relentlessly scrubbed down the poor child until Hali's skin felt raw.

"Must you be so rough?" complained Hali.

"Must you be such a tomboy?" Carlotta retorted.

"I'm not," Hali spat through mouth fulls of soapy water, "a tomboy!"

Ariel said nothing but simply smiled to herself.

When the torturous bath was finally over, Carlotta somehow needed to tame Hali's tangled hair. While all this was going on, Ariel helped pick out an appropriate dress for her daughter to wear at the party. Keeping true to Hali's wishes, Ariel disregarded any pink dress she found in the closet. She selected a beautiful aqua colored gown. Ariel knew Hali would love it because the dress was nearly the same shade as the ocean and as an added bonus, it wasn't even frilly. She laid the dress on Hali's canopy bed and waited for Carlotta to surrender the miserable girl.

"Hali, darling," Ariel cooed, when the pair finally emerged form the bathroom, "you actually look like a young princess!"

"I always look like a princess," Hali grumbled.

"Well, You'll look even more like a princess in this dress," Ariel smiled.

Hali slipped into the dress and Ariel helped lace up the back. Hali had to admit to herself that it really was a nice dress. While Hali selected what jewelery she was going to wear for the night, Ariel scoured the room for a pair of shoes. When Ariel finally deemed her daughter to be presentable, she placed a tiara on Hali's graceful head. The dress truly was a striking complement to Hali's red hair.

"All finished," Ariel exhaled, "I'll meet you downstairs in a moment, my little princess."

As Ariel closed the door behind her, Hali rolled her eyes.

"Little Princess?" Hali said to herself, "It sounds like something out of a Shirley Temple movie!"

* * *

Hali made her way down the marble stair case that lead to the ballroom. She was sure to take her time to descend the winding stairs. Hali certainly was in no hurry to get there. Hali's feet finally moved off the last step and on to the tiled floor of the ballroom just as the formal announcements commenced. She gave a giddy little clap because her plan had worked perfectly, there was surely no time to mingle with any of the guests. Hali quickly caught up with her family.

"I almost thought you weren't going to make it," Eric hissed behind a large, toothy grin.

"Presenting King Eric and his queen, Ariel" the court herald announced.

Ariel and Eric waved to their guests.

"I bet Mom, you escaped over the balcony," Melody giggled, "I lost!"

"Hark the herald," Hali winked.

"And now our royal Princess Melody with her fiance, Prince Lance of Westland."

Melody beamed as she took the arm of her prince and made their way through the crowd.

Hali was left standing alone temporarily, until the herald opened his big mouth once again.

"Finally, our young Princess Hali," he croaked.

Hali gave a series of polite curtsies and then joined her parents.

When the formality was finished the crowd's attention turned to the couple in the center of the ballroom. Melody accepted the outstretched hand of Lance and they began dancing. Melody looked stunning in an ice blue ballgown trimmed with delicate white lace, and her tiara sparkled in her flowing black hair. However, it was the wide smile on Melody's face that made her look so exquisite.

Hali smiled for her sister. Lance was a good man, that much Hali knew, but she still enjoyed giving him a hard time every once in a while. She was glad to see that Melody was happy, but she was also glad that this party wasn't being held in her honor.

After Melody and Lance's waltz came to an end, the rest of the court stormed the dance floor. Hali found her sister and offered her congratulations.

Hali gave her big sister a warm hug, "Congratulations, Melody and you too, _Lancelot_!" she teased.

"My name's Lance," he sighed.

"Thank you Hali, but Dad is working on finding a man for you too!"

"Well, he's got his work cut out for him!" Lance needled.

Melody shot Lance a reproachful glare, but Hali intervened.

"It's fine, Melody," Hali began, "what's some playful banter between in laws? Goodbye, Melody. Goodbye, _Lancelot_!"

"My name's Lance," he called out, but Hali had already disappeared.

* * *

Hali entertained herself by spinning around in circles. The dress Ariel picked out seemed to float on air. She enjoyed watching her dress twirl round and round, childish as it may seem. Right in the middle of her game, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to meet the face of her smiling father and a handsome young man at his side.

"Hali, dear," Eric said lovingly, "Let me introduce you to Prince Adrian. He's Lance's brother and third in line to the throne of Westland."

Adrian reached for Hali and kissed the back of her hand, "Princess Hali, it's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young woman," He began, "May I please have have this dance?"

Hali glared at her father, but politely took Adrian's arm as he lead her to the dance floor.

The orchestra was playing the "spring" segment of Vivaldi's _The Four Season's _as Hali and Adrian proceeded to dance.

Hali had to struggle to keep a conversation going between whirling around the ballroom.

" You see", Adrian started, "We have the finest seafood in Westland."

'_Seafood_?' Hali thought to herself, 'gross!'

"I'm not really one who enjoys eating fish," she informed.

Adrian didn't seem to be listening, because he added, "We also have stables packed full with the best horses."

"I've won many a competition with my horse, Brisk," Hali remarked, "he really is quite fast, actually."

"And our palace is to die for," Adrian rattled on.

Hali was beginning to get so agitated with Adrian that she took a false step while dancing and lost a shoe.

"I feel like Cinderella," Hali giggled "look, I've lost my shoe!"

"Who's Cinderella?" Adrian asked.

Hali was shocked. Not only was this man self absorbed and boring, but he's never even heard of a common childhood fairy tale like Cinderella.

"I guess brains doesn't run in the family!" Hali muttered under her breath.

"What's that? I didn't quite catch what you said."

"Oh, I said excuse me, Adrian," Hali said while struggling to get her left foot back into her shoe, "I really must go find my family now, so we can celebrate this most joyous occasion together."

With those words, Hali located the nearest exit and quickly headed towards the beach.

* * *

When Hali was finally out of the palace and gazing at the sea, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was finally in an environment where she could relax. By the time she had escaped, the sun was already beginning to set. Hali stared in rapture at the puffs of pink and purple clouds floating in a pale orange-lit sky, and a grapefruit of a sun was sinking down beneath the waves. The scene was breath taking.

"Pff," Hali blew a strand of red hair out of her face, "just a couple of hours," she snorted.

Hali immediately removed her shoes and sat down near the seashore. She gently dug her dainty feet into the sand to cool them off, and once again found herself singing a lullaby Ariel used to sing for Hali as a child.

_Oh the waves roll low_

_And the waves roll high_

_And so it goes _

_Under ..._

Her singing trailed off, because in the darkness, Hali could trace the figure of a man on horseback.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

The Four Seasons was composed by Antonio Vivaldi in 1723. It is a set of four violin concertos.


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Talk About Love

Hali was slightly alarmed. Any of the guests would surely still be at Melody's party, and Eric had made sure that every available servant was lending a sorely needed hand. Taking advantage of the darkness, Hali quickly removed the tiara from her head. If this mysterious man was a dangerous man, it was not wise to let him know that she was a princess. A diamond tiara is sure to scream out, 'Hey, I'm royalty! Take me ransom!"

The stranger continued to advance on his horse. As he galloped closer, Hali was better able to make out his features. When the man was within five feet of Hali, she gasped in surprise. Hali recognized that horse. The athletic gray body, the white mane, but the most distinctive sign, was a brown patch resembling a cumulus cloud on the horse's left flank. Hali realized this man was riding her own horse, Brisk.

Suddenly, the stranger brought Brisk to a halt and dismounted. He took hold of the reins and walked the horse the rest of the distance between himself and Hali. This man was handsome, but not clean-cut and boyish like Adrian. He was rugged and tall with sand colored hair. However, his most striking feature was his familiar eyes, they were the same color as the sea. Hali did not get the sense that this man was dangerous, but she resolved to let him speak first.

"Hello," the stranger greeted in a friendly tone.

"Bonsoir, monsieur," Hali often spoke in French simply because she felt that if she was forced to learn the language, she might as well use it.

"Bonsoir, mademoiselle."

"That horse belongs to the princess, young man," Hali blurted out without even thinking first.

Hali didn't quite understand, but she was suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

"I know that. My father and I are new hires. We care for _all_ the horses in the stables, including the _princesses'_ horses. Having said that, what right do you have to call _me_ young man? _You're_ just a little girl!"

"I am _not_ a little girl!" Hali fumed, "I'm eighteen years old, thank you."

Hali couldn't understand why her heart was beating so rapidly. Perhaps she was coming down with something.

"Well, does little miss 'I Am Not a Little Girl. I'm Eighteen Years Old,' have a name?"

He held out a hand as an offer to help Hali stand up. Hali accepted and stared into his eyes for a moment. The irises transformed into waves crashing against each other with a fierce intensity. She really was struggling to breathe.

"Je m'appelle Ophelia. Et toi?" Hali no longer had control of the words spilling forth from her mouth.

"Xavier," he replied looking past her shoulders at the commotion clearly carrying on in the palace behind her, "why aren't you at the party?"

"Sometimes a girl just needs some fresh air," she answered.

"Well, Ophelia, it's late. You should head back inside now, before people start to worry," Xavier said kindly.

Hali couldn't help but notice that Xavier's eyes tended to smile when he spoke. She unexpectedly developed a nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach. Hali silently prayed to any deity that would listen, to help her not to throw up in front of this man.

"I'm just a servant girl, a helper," Hali lied again, "No one will miss me."

"I really should get this horse back to the stables, before my father has my head," he sighed, "Woe to the boy who keeps the horses out too late! Goodnight, Ophelia."

Xavier mounted Brisk again galloped off in the darkness towards the direction of the stables.

"Bon nuit," Hali called out as he disappeared over the horizon.

When Xavier was well out of sight, Hali collapsed to the ground and her mystery sickness diminished altogether. Suddenly Hali felt happy, and light-hearted. No, she felt giddy. Then, Hali bolted upright in realization. She felt like she was in love.

Hali tried singing to herself, a song that was sure to convince her otherwise:

_Je ne parlerai pas de l'amour._

_Que suis-je au courant de l'amour?_

_Je ne parlerai pas de l'amour._

_Je ne parlerai pas. _

_Si Je ne crois pas amoureux,_

_Je ne parlerai pas._

Hours later, when the party had been over for some time, Ariel came in search of her missing daughter. She found her lying in he sand dazed and staring at the glowing, white moon.

"There you are, Hali," she said in a relieved tone, "Your father was about to send out a search party!"

"You really should know by now, to look for me on the beach when I disappear, Mother"

"You missed nearly all of the party," Ariel frowned, "and just look! Your beautiful gown is covered in sand."

"Don't worry, Mom, Carlotta can save any piece of laundry from ruin!" she laughed.

Hali hastily picked up her half-buried tiara, shook the sand from its jewels, and followed her mother inside.

* * *

A Quick French Lesson

Bonsoir= good evening

monsieur= Mr./ sir

mademoiselle= miss/ young lady

Je m'appelle= my name is

Et toi= and you

Bon nuit= goodnight

* * *

The Lyrics

_Je ne parlerai pas de l'amour.= I won't talk about love.  
_

_Que suis-je au courant de l'amour?= What do I know about love?  
_

_Je ne parlerai pas de l'amour. =I won't talk about love.  
_

_Je ne parlerai pas. =I won't talk about it.  
_

_Si Je ne crois pas amoureux,= If I don't believe in love,  
_

_Je ne parlerai pas.= I won't talk about it._

_*adapted from **Don't Talk to Me of Love**_

_Preformed by Barry Manilow and Michelle Mathieu_


	4. Chapter 4: Chaos at Breakfast

The next morning, Hali remained in her room for as long as she possibly could. She needed the time to regroup after the terrible ordeal she had been through the night before. Surely, the culprit was one of chef Louis' concoctions that made her stomach feel so upset. The intricate double french doors leading to the balcony were open, letting in the smell of salt mixed with the cries of the gulls. Hali wondered if Scuttle was among the bunch adding to the cacophony.

Hali always felt at peace in her chambers. She did her best to keep it a relaxing environment. Her room was decorated in an ocean theme. Looking around, one might see a blend of aquas, purples, turquoise, and blues. A massive seashell collection was spilling about, on top of dressers and nightstands, she even filled several smooth glass bottles with sand form the beach. Maybe Hali went a little overboard with this sea stuff, but she didn't really care about what others thought of her.

Hali was hunched over her desk, and sitting on her knees in a chair. If Minerva, her etiquette tutor, could see Hali now, she would be in a state of dismay. Hali was playing a game of backgammon by herself. She was rather proud because she was leading her white checkers to an incredible victory, but this feeling was bitter- sweet, because she was also leading her brown checkers towards a devastating loss. Hali now understood why war generals, pick one side and stick with it. She rolled the dice once more. One die read the number four, and the other the number six. Perfect. Hali began to bear off her number six checker first, then she moved her last number four checker. That was it. White had won the game.

The worst part of her morning, however, was the fact that Hali could not get this ridiculous song out of her head:

_I was walking along, minding my business,_

_When out form the orange colored sky,_

_Flash, bam, alacazam,_

_Wonderful you came by._

_I was humming a tune, drinking in sunshine,_

_When out from that orange colored view,_

_Wham, bam, alacazam,_

_I got a look at you._

_

* * *

_

Really, Hali didn't quite understand this strange behavior radiating from deep within her, but she was determined to stay inside her room until she was over this twenty-four hour bug, but this was not to be, because Carlotta infiltrated Hali's "camp", and forcibly dragged the poor girl out of her room.

"You can't possibly stay there all morning, child," Carlotta chirped.

"Oh, yes I can," Hali countered struggling to get back to the safety of her artificial ocean.

"Now, stop with this nonsense, Princess," Carlotta said gently, "It's time for breakfast."

Realizing that this battle was all but lost, Hali gave in to Carlotta's whims, and waved a white flag of surrender. She descended one of the many long and winding staircases that inhabited the palace. Hali made her way to the dining room to join her family for breakfast. Hali couldn't help but feel a little bit sad, because this breakfast would be one of the last family breakfasts they would ever have. Melody was to be married in a few short weeks. Her partner in crime since childhood, had abandoned her.

Hali found both her parents and her big sister already sitting at the table. Ariel was her typical cheerful self, Eric seemed bored, and Melody had a sour look on her face.

"Bonjour, ma famille!"Hali called out to the comical looking group.

"Oh, être silencieux," Melody shot out, clearly irritated.

"What did I ever do to you? I thought brides were supposed to be happy." Hali immediately put up her defenses.

"I'm _starving,_" Melody sulked, "But Daddy insisted that we wait on _you_."

"Well, I'm hear now, _Medusa_. So, eat up!"

"Ahem," Ariel's tender voice rang out dissolving the animosity between the two sisters.

"So, Hali," Eric started, quickly changing the subject, "how did you get on with Prince Adrian last night?"

Hali made a face like she was just forced to swallow an entire lemon, "He was boring and obnoxious."

There was a loud shriek of laughter coming from the general area where Melody was seated. She was sitting wide eyed with a hand covering her mouth. Unfortunately, Melody's attempt at keeping her amusement to herself was not working very well at all.

With a wayward glance directed at Melody, Eric said,"He couldn't possibly have been that bad, Hali."

Hali responded, "I would rather kiss Grimsby. A big, wet, juicy kiss too!"

Right on cue, Melody's laughter grew even more ferocious.

Almost as if Hali possessed ESP, Grimsby walked into the dining room to check on the royal family. By this time, Grimsby was incredibly old, ancient even. His bones could be heard snapping, crackling, and popping with every movement, but his ambition was to stay loyal to Eric until the very end.

"How are you feeling today, Grim?" Erick inquired of his life-long confidant.

"Old," Grimsby answered.

With that Hali jumped up and out of her seat, eager to get away from her father's scheming plans to marry her off to the biggest bore in the world, no, the universe.

"It doesn't matter how old you are, Grimbsy Dear," Hali cooed, "so long as your young at heart!"

Suddenly, and with out warning, Hali planted a kiss square on Grimbsy's lips. Only, it wasn't nearly as wet and juicy as Hali had promised, it was a weak peck actually.

The room grew instantly silent, and the onlookers were left with their mouths hanging open. Poor Grimbsy looked as if he were about to have a heart attack, and Eric was fuming mad.

Hali left the room singing, taking advantage of the ensuing chaos.

_Cause the ceiling fell in and the bottom fell out._

_I went into a spin and I started to shout._

_I've been hit, this is it, this is it._

Hali's voice grew fainter as she advanced down the long corridor, but still she could have sworn she heard melody say, "He really is obnoxious and boring."

* * *

**Another Quick French Lesson**

(relax, it's a short one)**  
**

Bonjour, ma famille = Good morning, my family

Oh, être silencieux= Oh, be quiet

* * *

**Orange Colored Sky**

written by Milton Delugg and Willie Stein

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

Hello Readers,

Okay, So I was thinking sequel. I know, only four chapters in, and I'm already thinking sequel. Maybe I'm jumping the gun but anyway... In order to implement my sequel, I will need to introduce a character into this story. This person was not in my original plans, but I'm quickly learning that this fanfiction is taking on a life of it's own. So, here's the catch, this character is totally off the wall insane. Not that the character herself is off the wall insane, but the idea of her is. All I am going to tell you is her name will begin with the letter "A". You see, I'm very particular about the way I name my characters. But don't worry about that because it's not important at all.

Here's where you come into play. If you, my readers, are interested in completely off the wall and crazy, then I will add this character soon. If not, then I won't and I will simply have to find another idea for my sequel. Just be weary, if you choose completely crazy and off the wall insane, I do not want to hear any complaints. As Captain Planet might say, the power is yours.

So, Yeah or Nay

Au revoir,

xJadeRainX


	5. Chapter 5: Hali's Descent Into Madness

After wandering around the palace for some time, Hali found herself in the palace library. Hali enjoyed spending time here, when she wasn't at the beach that is. The library had a cozy atmosphere. The walls were decorated with original paintings by Claude Monet. He was famous for his paintings of water lilies, but Hali was the most impressed with his oil painting entitled _Beach in Purville_. If she couldn't be near the sea, at least she could look at phenomenal sea-related artwork. The library also housed a large chimney that was perfect for curling up with a book during the winter. However, since it was only midsummer, the old chimney was not currently in use. A large bay window let in a massive amount of light, which was excellent for reading. Looking through the window, the view was spectacular. There was a panoramic view of the entire shoreline, and the great rocky, purple cliffs lining the left coast of the beach was a prominent landmark.

Bump. The sliding ladder Hali was utilizing slammed against the library wall. She was searching for the perfect book. Hali randomly pulled a book off one of the shelves.

"_Romeo and Juliet_," Hali read the title in disgust and flung the book clear across the room. It hit the opposite wall, and there was a sudden explosion of paper, as the pages flew about the room in every which direction.

Hali had torn the library apart hunting for a piece of literature that would suit her mood. She reached down to the shelf directly below the one where she had found _Romeo and Juliet_. To her surprise, she found what her subconscious had been craving.

No sooner then Hali had cracked open the book, the library door swung open to reveal her father was standing in the doorway.

"What exactly happened in here?" Eric demanded, "the room is a mess!"

"I have no idea, Daddy," Hali said with the utmost innocence, "It was like this when I got here."

Eric stared at his daughter is disbelief.

"What are you reading?" Eric asked gently.

"The _Horla_ by Guy de Maupassant."

"What is it about?" He inquired.

"It's about a man's slow descent into madness," Hali replied.

Completely ignoring the fact that he felt something like that wasn't appropriate reading material for a young princess, Eric asked, "Would you like to go out for a ride with me? I'm sure Brisk is simply dieing for some exercise."

Hali's mind started racing. She couldn't very well go out to the stables with her father, the king, and retrieve her horse. Xavier would likely be there, and then her cover would be blown. No, going out for a ride today was, quite frankly, impossible. Hali desperately needed to find a way out of this father-daughter bonding time Eric had his heart set on.

"I'd love to daddy, but honestly, I don't really feel well today. I think I may be coming down with something," Hali couldn't believe how many lies she had told in less than a twenty-four hour span. Perhaps she was the one going mad.

Eric's wide, inviting smile quickly grew into a face full of concern, "If your not feeling well Hali, you should go on up to bed."

"I can't, Daddy," Hali said sweetly, "I'm reading."

"You can read in bed," Eric gave a stern order, "Now go."

Hali got up silently and gave Eric a quick peck on the cheek. Then she headed for her room. However, this was only temporary because Hali had no intentions of staying cooped up in her room on such a beautiful, sunny day.

* * *

Before long, Hali made one of her expert escapes out of the palace. She couldn't take the chance of having one of the servants see her exit the castle. By now, Eric would have informed the staff that Hali was deathly ill and was under a strict order of bed rest. So, it was necessary for Hali to get a little creative in her plan to liberate herself. She decided to go with the tried but true method of climbing over the balcony. Luckily, Hali's balcony was located directly over the beach. She had specifically chosen this room for that reason. Hali frightened herself momentarily when she lost her footing, but she quickly recovered, and within moments Hali was strolling barefoot through the sand.

Hali had only walked a few yards down the beach, when she spotted the figure of a man sitting cross-legged on the dock. He was hunched over staring into the water. Hali recognized the man to be Xavier. Shortly after coming to that conclusion, Hali instantly became sick to her stomach, again. She made a mental note to make an appointment with Dr. Salus. This recurring sickness could potentially be fatal. Hali's kingdom would be at a loss with a dead princess.

As Hali approached Xavier, she noticed that he held something in his hands. Hali couldn't believe her eyes. Right there, in broad daylight, Xavier was fishing.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

Yea, no French for you today! So, how about some fun facts?

_The Horla_ is a short story written by Guy de Maupassant in 1887. The movie _Diary of a Madman _(1963) is loosely inspired by this story.

Claude Monet painted this oil painting entitled _Beach in Purville_, in 1882. It was stolen form the National Museum of Poland in September of 2000. The painting is estimated to be worth 7 million dollars.

Also, I still need to know if you would like me to add my idea of a crazy, off the wall character.

xJainRainx


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets Only Last So Long

Hali was horrified, simply horrified. Only a monster would want to hurt a poor, innocent fish. The sickening feeling she was beginning to develop ceased completely, and Hali could feel rage and hatred rising up from her bare toes and diffusing throughout her body. Almost as if Hali had lost her humanity, she grabbed a hand full of stones, shells, sticks, and really anything she could grab hold of, without even thinking. Hali had an excellent arm for a princess, which was mainly developed by many years of skipping flat stones across the water. From this distance, Xavier was an easy target. Doubtlessly, she could pelt him with her ammunition without even breaking a sweat.

Hali threw one well aimed stone directly at the back of Xavier's head. Xavier rubbed the area of unexpected pain, clearly confused as to what was happening. He turned around and spotted Hali radiating an intense fury, and continuing to pelt him with debris. Suddenly, to Xavier's horror, she charged at him, like a raging bull. Normally, Xavier would not have feared a girl with such a tiny frame, he was a good six feet tall, but in this particular case, the girl looked certifiably insane.

Xavier dodged to the left just in time, as Hali's Body ran full steam ahead, off the docks, and into the frothy waves. Now that the immediate danger was out of the way, Xavier's body relaxed, and he found the whole situation to be quite amusing. One of Hali's hands reached out of the water, and grabbed on to the side of the dock, soon, her other hand did the same. Then, her head and torso emerged, and finally Hali pulled up the rest of her body. The wretched girl was sopping wet, and Xavier was smirking.

"I must say, Ophelia," Xavier began to joke, "I've seen you look better. Are you rabid?"

Hali however did not view this as a laughing matter, "What do you think you are doing?" Hali roared.

Xavier was noticeably confused by the question, "I was merely trying to catch dinner for my father and myself," he replied with a vanishing smile.

"Fishing within a hundred mile radius is strictly prohibited in this kingdom. It's the law!"

"I'm sorry, Ophelia," Xavier apologized, "I didn't know."

"Didn't know?" Hali repeated in a shocked tone, "Where have you been for the last twenty odd years?"

" Je vivais en le France," He began, "but why is it against the law to fish?"

"It's because," Hali faltered, Xavier didn't even know she was a princess. She didn't want to take a chance revealing that she was part mermaid. "Well, it's part of a peace treaty, of sorts."

How very unusual it was for Hali to be concerned over what another individual thought of her.

"What kind of peace treaty..." Xavier was unable to finish his sentence, because the pair could once again distinguish the figure of a man on horseback far off in the distance.

* * *

The man was on an ivy-colored horse, it's white mane bounced up and down with each step as it cantered towards them. This time around, Hali both recognized the horse, and it's rider. Hali turned her head away from the awful sight, she couldn't stand to look into her father's smiling face any longer. Just as Hali dreaded, Eric brought his horse to a halt, and stopped for a conversation.

"Hali, dear, I'm glad to see you're feeling better," Eric smiled.

"Yes," Hali added meekly, perhaps there was still some way for her to salvage the situation. Just one more lie is all it would take, one more.

Eric continues, "I see you've made friends with our new stable hand, Xavier. His father Marshall, is the head horse keeper on staff," suddenly becoming aware of his daughter's soggy state, he exclaimed, "Hali, you're all wet!"

Xavier smiled, "Well, you're certainly on friendly terms with the king, Ophelia."

Hali cringed, she knew she was caught. There was no getting out of this one, not this time.

"Il est mon père," she said behind cheeks rosy and hot form embarrassment.

Xavier's jaw dropped open, "But that means, you're..."

"Yes, I'm a princess, and my name is Hali."

Choking back tears, Hali ran as wild as the wind, towards the palace, kicking up sand as she fled.

* * *

**Quick French Lesson**

(Another short one)**  
**

Je vivais en France= I was living in France

Il est mon père= He is my father


	7. Chapter 7: Broken China

Hali, the fleet footed girl that she was, ran without stopping, and burst through the palace doors. Somewhere in the back of her brain, Hali knew that she was over reacting to the situation. The whole thing was far from being a crisis, but still on she ran, making quite a commotion throughout the long and echoing corridors. She stopped only for a shot time, when she felt obligated to help a servant carrying the afternoon tea. Hali accidentally ran into her as she turned a sharp corner through one of the corridors.

"I'm sorry, Nina," Hali tried to sound as calm and collected as she normally did, disregarding the fact that she had been carrying on like a lunatic, "are you okay? I didn't see you there."

"I'm fine Princess, but the poor teapot has seen better days."

Hali looked down and Ariel's favorite antique teapot, the blue and white china teapot, lay on the carpet in pieces. The contents, Earl Grey, by the smell of it, was staining the delicate Persian carpet. Hali groaned, she knew that she had just made her day a million times worse.

Noticing the look of concern on Hali's face, Nina said, "No worries Princess, I'll send someone to clean this up right away. No one will ever know."

Nina was being too nice. Hali knew that before the day's end, Ariel will have somehow found out what exactly happened to her precious teapot. Oh well, there was nothing she could do about it now. Hali continued her way down the corridor, walking this time, when Nina called out to her.

"Princess, why were you running so furiously, anyway?"

"I'm training for a marathon, Nina," Hali answered without even looking back, "I need all the practice I can get."

Finally Hali spotted the winding staircase that would lead to her room. Hali sighed, she was almost there. A few more moments and she would be safe. Hali would be able sulk alone in the privacy of her chambers. Just as she reached the foot of the stairs and was preparing to make the climb, Melody's figure appeared at the top.

"Hali, nobody's seen you all morning," Melody greeted, "Have you been at the beach all this time?"

Hali offered her sister a quite nod and endeavored to continue her journey up the stairs.

Melody blocked her passage, "Do you want to join Mom and me for tea?"

With a look of pure terror, Hali fiercely shook her head no and pushed passed Melody.

Melody, sensing that something was amiss with her baby sister, followed Hali up the stairs. She continued to follow her sister all the way to the doorway of her room, only to have Hali slam the door on Melody's nose.

Knocking loudly, Melody said, "Open the door, Hali."

When Hali refused, Melody craftily picked the lock with one of her hair pins.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Hali asked forlornly.

"I learned a few things from my little sister over the years," she replied with a wink.

"I'm busy, Mel," Hali informed in a monotone voice.

"What? Playing backgammon all by your lonesome?" Melody questioned sounding very amused.

Hali threw a handful of checkers at her sister and said, "I broke Mom's teapot."

"The blue and white china teapot?"

"Yes, the one she simply adores," Hali winced.

"I see," began Melody, "What else did you do?"

"Nothing!" Hali declared rather offended.

"You must have done something else," Melody affirmed, "If it was a simple matter, of breaking a teapot, the Hali I know would find a way around it."

Melody stared at her sister with eyes that Hali swore could look into her very soul, so she gave in and told Melody what was on her mind.

"I think the new stable boy has a devastating crush on me."

"Xavier," Melody said with a smile.

"So, you've met him?"

"Yes, this morning I wanted to take Chestnut for a ride. Xavier got her ready for me. He's got a crush on you has he?" Melody smirked.

"Well, maybe. How can a girl tell if a boy likes her. Just out of curiosity."

"I can't speak for Xavier," Melody announced, "But from where I'm standing, you're giving off all the tell-tale signs of a girl in love."

"Impossible!" Hali screamed.

"The lady doth protest to much, methinks."

"Go away, Mel," Hali whined throwing another handful to backgammon checkers at her sister.

"Are you going to join us for tea today?"

"No, and you can tell anyone who cares to listen, that I'm never coming out of this room again. Goodbye."

With that Melody left, offering her baby sister an empathetic look. As Melody closed the door behind her, Hali felt her heart sink deeply into her stomach. Hali sensed that the world as she knew it was coming to an end. Body, mind, and soul, she felt like broken china.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

Well, I was experiencing some writers block, and some unexpected internet problems. The internet problems may in fact persist, but I did find a way around my writers block. I listened to some Frederic Chopin while I wrote this chapter, and it seemed to work.

My ears enjoyed Chopin's Prelude in C minor and Chopin's Nocturne OP. 9 NO. 2. It was composed between 1830-1832 and published in 1833. This piece was dedicated to Madame Camille Pleyel.

Now how about a game:

Somewhere in this story, there is an embedded quote form Shakespeare. The first person to name the play gets a virtual high five. If you can name both the play and the character who speaks the line, you get a virtual cupcake of your choice.

A special thanks to Converse R Life!

xJadeRainx


	8. Chapter 8: Flames in the Night

With haste, Melody directed herself towards the dining room. Melody took the stairs two at a time to make up some ground. If there was anything that Eric hated, it was tardiness, and she was already late for afternoon tea. Melody mentally prepared herself for any questions her parents might have concerning Hali. This was going to be a _very_ fun luncheon. Upon her arrival, Eric and Ariel were already seated at the dining table, awaiting their daughters. Little did they know that they were only going to receive half a set.

"Where's your sister?" Ariel questioned.

"Hali would like you both to know," Melody hesitantly began, "that she will remain in her room until the stars turn cold."

"She _has_ been acting strangely," Eric puzzled, "Perhaps we should ask Dr. Salus to have a look at her?"

Ariel rolled her eyes at her husband's blindness, "Do you know what's going on with her, Melody?"

"I can't betray my only sister's confidence," Melody stated, "so, I won't tell you that Hali has an unrequited crush on a certain stable hand."

Eric nearly chocked on his croissant, "What?" he rasped, "That's not acceptable."

"Oh Eric," Ariel smooth voice exhaled, "he really is a nice boy."

"And a strapping young lad, too" Melody added.

"No," Eric said flatly," She's a princess, and he's hired staff. It's unprecedented."

"How can you say that Dad," Melody interjected, "You married a mermaid!"

"This is different," her father dismissed, "Hali will inherit this kingdom someday. The proper alliances must be set. She needs to marry well."

"I don't believe this," Melody sighed putting a hand to her forehead.

"I could fire him, and his father too..." Eric mused.

"Oh stop it, Eric," Ariel admonished her husband, "You know that isn't necessary!"

Presently, Nina appeared with a stainless steal tea pot, and poured cups of tea for the royal family.

"That's funny," Ariel began, "I thought I requested the tea be brought in my blue and white porcelain teapot for today."

Melody glanced up at Nina who gave a sheepish smile, "Shall I bring the young princess something to eat?"

"No," Eric said sternly, "We'll starve her out!"

No longer wishing to be caught in this cross fire, Melody rose and left the table with out a word to either of her parents.

* * *

Hali had confined herself in her room for hours now. It was a wonder how she survived the boredom. A girl can only play chess and backgammon with herself for so long. Hali paced the expanse of her chambers. It was rather spacious for a prison cell. No, not prison. She was here by choice, after all. Hali was starving, she hadn't had a morsel of food since breakfast. Hali glanced at the grandfather clock standing majestically in one corner of her room. It was well after midnight. The entire palace should most assuredly be asleep by now. Hali decided that it was time to break her confinement. If she acted quick enough, no one would ever know she had even left her room.

Hali scarcely could stand walking barefoot on the cold tiled floor leading to the kitchen. However, it was a necessary evil, since she didn't want to alert her presence to anyone. Inside the kitchen, Hali raided the icebox and found some leftover roasted turkey. Perfect, but she couldn't very well eat it cold. She knew chef Louis must keep some matches nearby. Hali found a matchbox stored away in an overhead cupboard, and lit a fire in the oven. She had never tried her hand at cooking before, but honestly, it shouldn't prove to be too difficult. Almost as if the Fates detested Hali, the turkey sitting in the oven spontaneously burst into flames. Thick, black smoke enveloped the kitchen and the smell of charcoal and burnt turkey wafted through the empty corridors.

Hali shrieked, "Water, I need water!"

Hali rushed to the pump and began expressing water into a wooden bucket with every last ounce of might in her body. When the bucket was filled to the brim with water, Hali dumped the entirety of the bucket's contents onto the raging flames. But, this action did not put Hali at ease, because when the water was introduced, the flames grew even more intense. The fire was scorching the sides of the oven, it wouldn't be long before the entire kitchen was engulfed by its flames.

Hali was frozen with fear, "What am I going to do now?" she cried.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

Did you know that blue and white patterned porcelain, just like Ariel's favorite teapot, originated in China during the Ming Dynasty (1368-1644)?


	9. Chapter 9: A Castle of Sand

Dense smoke crowded the kitchen, and almost as if it were a living, thinking creature, the smoke found a way to squeeze through every available crack. Hali was inhaling smoke fast, and it was beginning to affect her thinking. Hali stood unmoving, like a pillar of stone. Luckily, her father's silhouette appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Close the oven door, Hali" Eric's alarmed voice reached Hali's ears.

Hali did as her father commanded. Reaching for the oven handle, Hali quickly slammed the oven door closed, being careful not to burn herself in the process. The fire was now contained within the oven, and through the small window, Hali could see the flames already start to snuff out.

"What happened?" Eric questioned exasperated.

"I was trying to cook, and then the turkey caught fire. I tried to put it out with water, but that only made things ten times worse," Hali sniffled.

"Hali," Eric began, "You can't put water on a grease fire! If you cut off the oxygen supply, eventually the flames will die."

"Well, they don't teach these things in princess etiquette class!" now that she was out of danger, Hali's emotion switched to anger.

"Go to your room, Hali," Eric sighed, "I'll have the doctor check up on you first ting in the morning."

With a noise of aggravation, Hali turned an about face, and stormed off to her chambers, mumbling to herself along the way.

* * *

At the first crack of daylight, Hali found herself in the music room. She was seated at the piano, and staring at a portrait of a beautiful young girl directly above her head. The painting was of the girl's profile, she wore a blue scarf wrapped around her head, and only one of her earrings was visible form this vantage point.

"Stupid_ Girl With a Pearl Earring_," Hali said as she pounded away at the piano keys.

Hali was playing one of Mozart's compositions, entitled _Turkish March_. This was the same piece of music Hali always preformed when she was angry or upset over something. The composition did wonders in getting out all of Hali's frustrations. Surely, the entire palace could hear the noise Hali was making on the piano, because the acoustics in the music room was excellent. The palace would call it noise because it was so early in the morning, but to Hali music would always be music. Considering the fact that Hali had been keeping palace dwellers up for hours, Eric called for Dr. Salus to examine Hali.

"Hali, get away from that piano, now," Eric warned, "so that Dr. Salus can have a look at you."

With an exaggerated sigh, Hali submitted to her father's request.

"The young princess seems to be fine," the doctor assured, "there are no visible burns. Maybe some fresh air would do the princess some good, Your Majesty."

The doctor collected his bag, and with a quick goodbye to Eric and the young princess, made his departure. Shortly after Dr. Salus left, Ariel and Melody entered the room inquiring about poor Hali's health.

"How are you feeling, darling," Ariel's motherly voice did beseech.

"Fine," it was a simple statement.

"You've just been getting into one ordeal after another," Melody's melodious voice maintained.

"Yes," Hali agreed, "having recently been through a near death experience, I have decided to pursue a relationship with Xavier."

"Not while you live under my roof," Eric asserted.

"Then I'll go live in a giant sand castle!" retorted Hali.

Ariel was beginning to look rather distressed. She couldn't bare to see her family at odds over such silliness. Clever Melody picked up on her mother's emotions right away.

"It's getting near breakfast time," Melody hurriedly changed the topic of conversation,"Shall we head over to the dining hall?"

"Breakfast may be a little later than usual. We would have had an oven in working order if it weren't for the little match girl over there." Eric directed at Hali.

"I think I'll take the good doctor's advice," Hali said through clenched teeth, "I'll be at the beach getting some fresh air. Come find me if you need me."

Hali quickly stormed out of the room. She has been doing a lot of storming lately.

* * *

In an act of defiance, Hali was knee deep in wet sand. She was on a mission do sculpt the biggest sand castle ever. Scuttle had donated a beautiful feather for Hali to use on her sand castle. She had planned to stick the plume atop the highest spire, like a billowing flag. Hali's palace of sand was coming along quite nicely, and she was rather pleased with her work. However, the morning's conversation with her father, put Hali in a dour mood.

_I am a princess._

_Lucky me._

_Look and tell me,_

_What you see._

_Am I elegant,_

_And standing tall?_

_Or am I like Cinderella_

_After the ball?_

_Everything I touch,_

_Turns into a mess._

_I'm nothing,_

_But a second-rate pest._

"That isn't true, princess."

Hali turned around with a gasp. She was always finding herself in embarrassing situations in front of Xavier. Of all the no good, doggerel poems, he just had to overhear this one.

"For someone who supposedly looks after horses, you're never in the stables," Hali smiled striving to like her usual carefree self.

"I'm on break", Xavier explained, "That's an excellent sand castle."

"Thanks," said Hali earnestly, "I'm going to live in it."

"Well," Xavier laughed, "If that's going to happen, it needs to grow to a thousand times its size, or you need to shrink to about three inches tall."

"Say, Xavier," Hali brightened, "Do you think you could take me into town?"

"I suppose, why?"

"I need to get a teapot."

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

The oil painting, _Girl With a Pearl Earring_, was done by the 17th century artist Johannes Vermeer somewhere around 1665.

Mozart's _Alla Turca_ also know as the _Turkish March_, is a segment of his Piano Sonata No. 11. It is debated whether it was composed in 1778 or 1783.

_The little Match Girl_ first published in 1845, was written by the Danish writer Hans Christan Andersen. Incidentally, Mr. Andersen is also the author of _The Little Mermaid_!


	10. Chapter 10:The Girl Who Talks to Crabs

"How about this one, princess?"

"Listen, Xavier," Hali reprimanded, "If we're going to spend time together, this princess business has to stop. Just call me Hali."

Hali stopped to inspect the piece of china Xavier had just discovered. It was blue and white pattered porcelain, she had to give him credit for that much at least, but the piece simply wouldn't do.

"Good eye, Xavier," Hali said in a sarcastic tone, "but this is a milk pitcher, not a teapot."

The pair had traveled all about town looking for a teapot that would be a convincing enough replacement. This was the third antique shop they had been to today. Hali insisted on scouring every inch of the shop, and inspecting every last piece of china before leaving. Fooling Ariel would be no easy task, Hali knew. Suddenly, Hali saw a flash of white from her peripheral vision. Of course the blasted thing had to be way up on the to shelf.

Hali pointed to the treasure, "Xavier, can you get that one down for me?"

Xavier was only too happy to oblige. He was worn out from this scavenger hunt, and wanted to go home. It was already mid-afternoon. Hali carefully examined every last detail of the teapot. It was perfect. Each hand painted rose was exactly as Hali had remembered. If this wasn't going to placate her mother, nothing would. Hali hurriedly paid the shopkeeper, and they rushed back to the palace.

Upon arriving at the palace, Eric intercepted them.

"Where have you been, Xavier?" Eric interrogated, "I've been waiting to take Alabaster out for a ride. Your father, Marshall told me you went on break hours ago."

Hali couldn't let Xavier down, especially after the all the trouble she had put him through today.

"Yes, Daddy," Hali crafted yet another lie, "but I sent Xavier on an errand. Brisk needed new horseshoes, you see..."

"Is that your mother's missing teapot?" Eric interrupted.

"Oh, well, I thought Xavier might be thirsty after all his hard work today, so I figured it would be nice to bring him some tea. Silly me, it's empty," Hali said tipping the teapot over, "I'll just go and put this back where it belongs."

Behind Eric's back, Hali mouthed a silent thank you to Xavier and went on her merry way.

* * *

Later that evening, Hali sat in the sand watching the setting on the horizon, illuminating the water. Hali gazed into the eyes of a small, red crab sitting comfortably in the palm of her hand. It had been quite a while since Hali last spoke to Sebastian. She was really overdue for an undersea visit with her family and friends.

"Oh Hali," Sebastian cooed, "She growin' more every day, an' she has deese violet eyes dat melt da heart of everybody. And da King, he been askin' for you girls an' your mudder too."

"Tell my grandfather not to worry, Sebastian," Hali promised, "I'll be down to visit him, Tiamat and baby Adelaide soon."

The previous winter, King Triton had remarried. Queen Tiamat hailed from a kingdom called Murk, located deep beneath Antarctic waters. Granted, Tiamat had never done anything to make Hali dislike her. In fact, Tiamat was almost too polite at times. Still, Hali always had this chilling feeling when ever she was near Atlantica's new queen. She couldn't shake the thought that Tiamat's heart was as black and icy as the waters were she was born.

"Da king be glad to hear it, girl."

Hali put a finger to her lips urging Sebastian to be quiet. Xavier was trotting near them atop Brisk.

"Hello, Hali." he called as soon as he was within earshot.

"Bonsoir, Xavier."

"I just came from giving Brisk new horse shoes. In case your father wants to check up on the story," he blushed.

"That's a capital idea, Xavier," Hali complimented.

Xavier shot Hali a puzzled look, "Were you just talking to a crab?"

"This is Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Sebastian," Hali introduced the man to the crab.

"That's a rather long name for a pet," Xavier remarked.

"He's not a pet. He's a friend," corrected Hali.

Xavier smiled, "You're a funny girl, prin... I mean, Hali."

"Goodnight, Xavier," Hali said sweetly, "I'm sure _your_ father wants the horses in for the night."

Xavier blushed again, "Goodnight, Hali."

Xavier took off running, he really did handle Brisk well, and that was no easy feat. As the final rays of the golden sun dissolved into briny deep, Hali let Sebastian down, and he crawled back into the ocean.

* * *

**Quick French Lesson**

(Review)

Bonsoir= Good evening


	11. Chapter 11: The Miraculous Dive

Melody woke Hali from a dead sleep, it was the most peaceful rest Hali had had in a long while. The sun had been out for hours now, and Melody was sent to arose Hali from her prolonged slumber.

"I don't know how you did it, but you did it!" Melody said shaking her sister awake.

"Did what?" Hali questioned between yawns.

"You found an exact replica of Mom's favorite teapot."

"Oh, yeah, and it wasn't easy either. Do you think Mom noticed?"

"If she did, she didn't say anything," Melody laughed, "and you missed breakfast."

"Oh, well," Hali got up stretching. Finally finding the will power to drag her body out of bed, Hali went to dress. There was a decorative folding dressing screen in Hali's room. She selected a pale green day dress, and quickly got behind the dressing screen.

"Dad has a message for you."

"What's that?" Hali called out from behind the screen.

"He want's you to stay out of the kitchen. The town mason is building us another oven."

"The entire situation could have been avoided," Hali began," if the court inventors would only come up with some device that could extinguish fires quickly."

"Yeah, like that would ever happen," Melody teased.

Melody turned to leave when Hali's head popped up from behind the dressing screen, "Oh, tell Mom that Grandpa Triton is asking about us."

* * *

Nina was kind enough to bring Hali's lunch to her room. Hali hauled her favorite chair onto the balcony, and she ate overlooking the ocean. The sea was calm today. Hali would even venture to say it was torpid. There wasn't a single wave, not even a ripple on the water.

"How peculiar," Hali said to herself.

She didn't care to see the ocean like this. Hali preferred to experience the sea in all its vigor.

'Perhaps the sea requires a little magic,' Hali thought.

Hali was already feeling reckless as of late, so an awful idea popped into her head. Her balcony was pretty much a straight drop into the ocean. She could jump, if the fall didn't kill Hali before she hit the water. Hali removed her shoes, and very carefully balanced herself on top of the railing. It was, after all, just a simple matter of equilibrium. However, Hali knew that if Ariel or Eric ever caught wind of this, it would be the end of her freedom. She nearly talked herself out of the adventure.

"Come on Hali," she said bravely, "screw your courage to the sticking place."

Hali slowly drew in a deep breath, and her fear was replaced with adrenaline. Hali took a final glance at the familiar surroundings. She saw the sandy shore. Not a soul was to be seen. She saw the sea waiting for her, and it was singing again.

_Come to me Hali. _

_I'll show you my secrets. _

_Have you ever seen a mermaid?_

"One two, three," Hali counted and then took a magnificent dive off her balcony.

At the height of her arc, Hali whispered, "fins!"

A warm, radiant light wrapped around her lower body, and when the light dissipated, an elegant mermaid's tail had replaced her human legs. Her chartreuse tail flashed in the sunlight. Seconds after the transformation was complete, Hali's body cut through the glassy water without even a splash.

* * *

What Hali didn't see, was the figure of a man eclipsed by the shadow of the high ocean side cliffs. Xavier was flabbergasted. Just moments ago, he stood petrified in fear of what seemed to be Hali's attempt at suicide, but then something miraculous happened. Xavier was sure he saw a tail following behind the princess. No, Hali couldn't be a mermaid. Creatures like that only existed in fairy tales.

"Impossible," Xavier convinced himself, "It must be the heat, or exhaustion that has made me so delirious."

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

Would you like to play another game?

Once again, there is a Shakespearean quote hidden with this chapter. Can you come up with the answers to these following questions?

1. What is the mystery quote hidden in the chapter?

2. What play is this quote from?

3. Who spoke this quote?

4. What Disney movie used this quote in a musical number? (**Hint**: It's a Disney Princess movie!)

Since this game entails a lot of work, the prize is a big one. The winner will receive one million virtual dollars, and an all expense paid virtual trip to a destination of his/her choice.


	12. Chapter 12: Myths and Mermaids

Sure enough, Xavier found Hali splashing about in the sea. The princess was swimming a few yards off from shore with her back towards him.

"If diving was ever made a sport," Xavier called out to her, "you'd be a gold medalist, for sure."

Hali spun around, obviously startled, "What do you mean by that?" she questioned.

"That was some dive you took. Courageous too!"

Hali sunk lower into the ocean, using it to shroud her tail. If Xavier had seen her, then her only remaining secret had exposed itself.

"Are you going to come out of the water?" Xavier coaxed.

"Yes," Hali submitted, "but you have to turn around first," she said moving her pointer finger in spirals.

For the first time, Xavier took notice of Hali's dress lying safely on a flat rock. Hali had left it there to dry, after jumping, dress and all into the ocean. Shortly after this discovery, Xavier blushed ferociously. All this time, he had been talking to a naked princess, or so he thought.

With Xavier's back turned, Hali took the opportunity to whisper, "legs."

Stepping out of the sea, Hali quickly slipped back into her sun-dried dress.

"You can turn around now," she informed.

So, Xavier turned to see Hali wringing the excess salt water out of her fiery hair. She really did look stunning. Xavier noted how Hali's pastel green dress fluttered on the slight breeze. It could very well have been Hali's dress he saw trailing behind her when she took the infamous dive, he supposed. He must have imagined the tail. Still, it was an incredible dive.

"What are you thinking about?" Hali questioned the young man.

"Mermaids," replied Xavier.

Hali's face went pale, "_Mermaids_?" she panicked.

"Yes, just a silly story my mother used to tell me as a little boy."

"Oh," Hali relaxed, "I'd like to hear it some time."

The story went like this:

_Far out at sea the water is as blue as the bluest cornflower, and as clear as the clearest crystal, but it is very deep, and if many steeples were piled on the top of one another they would not reach from the bed of the sea to the surface of the water. It is down there that the mermen live._

Xavier stopped to see if Hali was listening, and found that she was really quite attentive.

_The mermen are very curious. Sometimes they salvage human objects tossed overboard during a thunderous storm, or sunk to the watery depths after a ship had been wrecked. Oh, how the mermen treasured these objects! It was not uncommon to see a merman's home decorated with a long lost painting, or the garden of a young mermaid contain a statue or two as the focal point._

"Here's where the story gets a little silly," Xavier sheepishly remarked.

"Please, go on," Hali returned kindly.

_J'étais à la plage, 'my mother would always begin.' One clear, sunny day, when the sky was blue as ever, my parents took me to swim in the sea. I was four years old, and I was very excited, because it was the first time I had ever seen the ocean. I was playing in the sand, reveling really, when my eyes caught a glimpse of a small, shiny object. It was a pearl. I knew this because ma mère had a string of pearls that she would wear about her neck on special occasions. I tried reaching for the pearl, but it was just out of reach. So I stretched my hand a little further, and at that moment a wave rushed at me and pulled me under the water. Zut alors, I cried, for I thought I was going to drown, and never see ma famille again. But soon I was back on the sand and breathing in the salty sea air. Sitting up, I saw a tail, I knew it was a mermaid's tail, splash into the water._

Xavier stopped again hoping Hali was not laughing at him. She wasn't.

"Is there any more?" Hali was very curious.

"A little bit," Xavier swallowed hard. It had been months since he last thought about his mother.

_Form that day on, I would ask ma mère to take me to the beach every day. Every day I would search for the mermaid, but everyday I was disappointed. Until one morning, as I combed the beach for little shells, a head came up from the water. Je m'appelle Siren, she said to me. Je m'appelle Ami, I said to her. And that is how I became friends with a mermaid. Sometimes she would bring me one of her human treasures and ask me what it was. I was very proud because I could identify each and every one. One time she showed me a pair of spectacles, the same kind that mon père kept on his nightstand. Another time, she brought a sparkling diamond ring, and I told her that human women wear those on their fingers. Each day I would give names to her treasures and she would tell me stories about the mermen living beneath the waves. She was my very best friend._

"What happened to your mother, Xavier?" Hali ventured to ask.

"She died of a fever, about a year ago. That's when my father and I moved back here, to his home country. To get away form it all, you know?"

"I'm sorry," Hali apologized, "I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm so nosy."

"No, it fine," Xavier said truthfully, "mermaids are silly myths, aren't they?" he said gazing deeply into Hali's azure eyes.

Hali's heart began to skip beats here and there, and Xavier's eyes once again transformed into waves colliding into each other with the bounding of the sea.

"Maybe not," Hali said breathlessly.

She could feel the slight brush of Xavier's lips against her own, and was preparing herself for the inevitable kiss, when suddenly a shrill voice pierced the air like lightning.

"Xavier, you lazy boy! The horses need feeding!"

Xavier winced and ran his fingers though his sandy hair, "I've got to go."

"Au revoir," Hali said not quite able to hide her disappointment.

Xavier stood and dismally walked back to the stables, "Hali?" he said turning back to her, "can I see you again tomorrow?"

"Oui, oui monsieur."

That seemed to satisfy him, because as he made his way back to the waiting and hungry horses, Hali noticed that he had a much more sprightly step.

Now that Hali's little romantic dome had been shattered, and shards of imaginary glass lay strewn across the sand, she realized just how many hours had passed since she began talking with Xavier. The sun was low on the horizon, and ready to set at any given moment. The ocean was as calm and peaceful as it was earlier in the day, and the water shone pink and purple with the sun's reflected rays. Despite the scene in all its splendor, Hali hated the fact that, contrary as it might have felt, time had not stopped for a second.

* * *

**Quick French Lesson**

_J'étais à la plage= I was at the beach  
_

_ma mère= my mother_

_Zut alors= (roughly) Oh gosh_

_ma famille= my family_

_Je m'appelle= my name is_

_mon père= my father_

_Au revoir= goodbye_

_oui monsieur= yes, sir (or in Hali's case, yes, Xavier)_

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

**First thing is first: **

The following does not belong to me: _Far out at sea the water is as blue as the bluest cornflower, and as clear as the clearest crystal, but it is very deep, and if many steeples were piled on the top of one another they would not reach from the bed of the sea to the surface of the water. It is down there that the mermen live._ It was written by none other than Hans Christian Andersen, author of The Little Mermaid. These are the opening lines of the short story first published in 1837. All this writing and reading about Ariel made me nostalgic for the original. So, I pulled out my book of Andersen's fairy tales, and paid homage to this genius. If you haven't read it, I urge you to go to your local library and borrow a book of his Andersen's fairy tales. Just be warned the story is completely different form the film we know and love, although there is a similarity or two.

**Next:**

Congratulations to percabethrox17 for winning the virtual high five and cupcake.

Also, congratulations to PrincessCricket for becoming our very first virtual million heir. Enjoy your virtual trip.

xJadeRainx


	13. Chapter 13: Heartbreak for Hali

Hali was uncharacteristically chipper at breakfast this morning. She glided down the long corridors gracefully, like a ballerina would glide across the stage. Hali greeted each servant she met with a smile and an eager hello. However, being particular fond of Nina, Hali blew the girl several kisses when they passed each other in the hallway. Everyone was really quite delighted with the princess's abrupt change of mood. As she sat down to breakfast with her family, Melody and Ariel immediately picked up on Hali's joyous mood, but Eric was as oblivious as ever.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood this morning, darling," Ariel beamed.

"And I see, that you're already dressed in your riding clothes," Melody pointed out.

"Yes," Hali's voice was dreamy, "and I really must be on my way now," she said as she picked up an apple and bit into it.

"Stay for breakfast, darling," pleaded Ariel, "You've barely eaten anything all week."

Hali sat down to please her mother, if nothing else. The table was set as it usually was. Forks and napkins to the left of the plates, and knives and spoons to the right. The table cloth was of an attractive blue shade today and fresh daisies in a tall vase acted as the center piece. The whole seen was rather picturesque, until Eric finally looked up from behind his morning newspaper.

"You are not going riding today, or any other day, until you promise to stay away from that boy," Eric announced in all seriousness.

"Eric," Ariel reprimanded, "You can't possibly tell Hali that she can't even ride her own horse!"

"Fine," Eric grumbled, "but you sister is going with you."

"But," Hali began to protest.

"Your sister is going _with_ you," Eric said with finality.

Hali hastily got up, having finished her apple, and left the room.

"Follow her," Eric commanded.

"I'm not even dressed for riding, Dad."

"Follow her!" he bellowed.

* * *

Once Hali was outside the palace walls, she jogged in the direction of the stables. Before walking through the stable doors, Hali stopped short. Xavier seemed to be having a heated discussion with his father. She did not want to interrupt them. Hali was about to turn away to give the two men some privacy, when she suddenly heard her name come up. It couldn't possibly hurt to listen.

"She's getting in the way of your _work_, Xavier," Marshall lamented.

"Okay, maybe I have shirked my responsibilities a little," Xavier said over his father's snorts of disbelief, "but, I really can balance both, Pop."

"You don't understand, Xavier," his father explained, "the king himself asked me to keep you away from her. No, it was more of an ultimatum, really. You know how much we need this job."

"I can't just forget about her, Pop. I won't."

"Oh my dear Ami," Marshall cried to the heavens, "Look at how our boy is behaving!"

"I think Mama would want me to be happy. Pop, you know how she felt about true love."

"Why don't you write to one of the girls back in France. Oh, there's our neighbor's daughter Babette!"

"I'd sooner have a draught of poison, then breathe the same air as Babette!" exclaimed Xavier.

"Listen boy," Xavier's father was as sympathetic as his emotions would allow, "there are plenty of girls right here in the palace too. How about that servant girl Nina? She's a pretty little thing!"

"Only, Hali will do, Pop. I like her."

"Pish-posh," Marshal brushed off, "she's a princess and you take care of horses. It's just not in the stars, my boy."

"It looks as if we're going to have to agree to disagree, pop."

"let me tell you a story, Xavier."

"No thanks, Pop."

"Disrespectful boy!" his father snapped, "be quite and listen."

_Once there was a princess and a swineherd. The princess looked down on the swineherd because she felt that he was so lowly, that all he was fit for was caring for pigs. One day, the swineherd showed the princess a beautiful music box. The princess was so impressed with the trinket, that she desired to have it. She offered the swineherd any amount of money for the treasure, but the swineherd would only have ten kisses form the princess. Finally, the princess gave in, but before she would bestow the kisses, she called for her maids to gather in a great circle around them, so as no one may wee what she was up to. However, the princess' father, the king noticed the large crowd. When he discovered that his daughter was kissing the lousy swineherd, he fired the pig keeper and his father on the spot. _

"That was one of mama's stories. Did you forget that I know all her stories by heart, Pop?" Xavier questioned, "You neglected to mention that he was actually a prince in disguise and he deemed the princess selfish and unworthy. I'm not a prince, and Hali isn't selfish. Oh, and you made up the part about the swineherd's father!"

"Awful boy," his father wailed in sorrow, "You are going to kill your old father. Forget about this princess. It's for your own good."

"Fine," Xavier began sadly, "you're my last bit of family. I'll call things off with Hali."

Hali was wrong. It did hurt to listen. It hurt a great deal to hear such cruel words spill from Xavier's lips. She turned to run from the stables, and slammed directly into Melody, who had just now caught up with her.

"Hali, what's wrong" she inquired.

"Nina must die!" were the only words that Hali could get out of her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Melody said grabbing hold of Hali's arm.

"Please let me go," whispered Hali.

Melody released her grip on her sister, and Hali ran off to wherever her feet would carry her.

* * *

Hali found that her feet had taken her into town. She didn't even remember how she had got there, considering that it was quite a long ways form the palace. She stood silently on the docks watching some ships depart and others cast anchor, when from behind her shoulder, a voice whispered in her ear.

"Well, if it isn't the elusive Lorelei."

Hali's eyes opened in wide in shock. No, It couldn't possibly be him. Suddenly the voice's owner spun her around and pulled her into a deep kiss. It was him.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

The story about the swineherd is another Hans Christian Andersen fairy tale. It is entitled _The Swineherd_. What a shocker. Anyway, I adapted and abridged it, and turned it into my own xJadeRainx abomination. If you wish to read the original for your self, you can **(a)** go to your local library and ask the librarian for a book of Andersen's stories, or **(b)** go online to www . online-literature . com Once there find the list of authors click on Andersen's name, and you will be able to read nearly everything he has ever written.

xJadeRainx


	14. Chapter 14: Reunited

"Samuel!" Hali shrieked as soon as the sailor allowed her to take a breath.

"You're still the only one who has permission to use that name," Sam said with his blue eyes twinkling, "The crew's only in town for a week. Let's make the most of it."

"No, I can't," Hali replied turning around to leave.

"You couldn't have found someone new. Did you Lorelei? Remember when you said you would wait for me."

"No, I don't," Hali admitted, "I've got to go now."

Sam quickly jumped in front of her opening his arms in a wide gesture, as if to block Hali's passage. Then he griped Hali's chin and tilted her head back scrutinizing her eyes.

"Come on," Sam pleaded, "Where's your sense of adventure? The late night poker games. The gambling."

"Sam," Hali stated but didn't get to finish.

"There's a horse race tonight. I've got my money on Valentine. You know I never lose a bet. Besides, the jockey's brother's a friend mine."

"Hey Salty!" A boy no more that eight years old was tugging at his shirt sleeve, the captain wants to see you."

"Go away," Sam said gruffly shaking the boy off his arm.

"But," the boy whimpered, "the captain!"

Sam pulled A knife out from his boot and handed it to the child, "Why don't you scrape the barnacles off the bottom of the boat, Squirt? And remember to hold your breath this time," he said as he pushed the boy off the edge of the dock into the ocean.

Hali looked horrified, "The poor darling!" she gasped.

"He'll be all right," Sam said rather disinterestedly, " Now, how about that bet I was talking about?"

"If I give you some money," Hali began to ask, "will you let me leave?"

"Of course, Lorelei. I'm a sailor not an ogre."

Hali reached into her silken purse and handed him five gold pieces, "Bet it on whatever horse you want."

"Valentine it is," Sam smiled, "Where can I find you to give you your winnings."

"You can keep it Samuel," Hali said walking off as quickly as she could, "It's a gift."

"I'll find you my alluring enchantress, my mermaid, even if it takes all week!" he called out as Hali's figure grew smaller and smaller.

* * *

Later that night, Hali was lying in bed, but sleep would not come. Just as she had found someone she was truly starting to care about, Sam had to waltz back into her life. It had been two long years since Hali had last saw him, and suddenly he appeared out of nowhere. The odds were outstanding. As she lay in bed, thinking of some scheme to get herself out of this mess, Hali could hear the wind whispering, _Lorelei, Lorelei_. Only, as Hali came to realize, it wasn't the wind. Very cautiously, Hali got up, and walking over to the double French doors, she opened them, just a crack. There stood Sam, standing with a dopey smile glued to his face.

Hali opened the doors the rest of the way, "How did you find me, Samuel?" she asked gloomily.

"Hi-cup," Sam stated, "I asked around the market for you. You have a lot of friends, Lorelei."

"How did you get on my _balcony_, Samuel?" Hali rephrased.

"Hi-hi-cup, I paid off a few people with the money you earned at the races."

"You mean the money _you_ won at the races," corrected Hali.

"Nope," Sam bluntly stated dropping a small money pouch on a nearby chair, "The money you won, or the money Valentine won. Hic-Valentine."

Hali opened the pouch, inside there was less than half of what should have been returned to her. Judging by Sam's current state, she wagered that he had drunk most of it away.

"This is a really fancy room for a servant girl, Lore-hic-lei.

"Please Sam," Hali was reduced to begging, "please keep your voice down. The whole palace will hear you."

However, it was too late. The walls in the palace were precariously thin, and Melody having a room nearby Hali's, heard every world. A light knock came at the door.

"What's going on?" asked Melody's voice, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Melody, I'm just," Hali paused for a minute, "talking to myself."

"Melody, hi-cup," Sam repeated, "That's a nice name. Hi, Melody!" his voice elevated to ensure Melody could hear him.

"Let me in!" her sister demanded.

Knowing that she had been caught, Hali opened the door to let Melody in. Melody entered at lightning speed, and Hali quickly closed the door behind her.

"Hali," Melody began feeling quite uneasy, "who is this man?"

"A sailor I met in town today."

"Look, Melody!" Sam said excitedly, she won money from the... hi-cup.. horse races," he dumped the contents of the pouch and a mix of gold and silver coins fell onto the bedspread, "Lorelei is always good for a bet."

Melody stared at her sister in disbelief, "Do you mean to tell me that a sailor you have never met before, randomly asks you to place a bet on the horse races and shows up drunk on your doorstep? Tell me the truth Hali!"

"Hey, that's a nice bed," Sam said groggily, "much more comfy than an old cot."

"No, Sam!" Hali warned, "stay out of that bed, do you hear?"

Hali's warnings and pleas fell upon deaf ears, because soon the sounds of Sam's loud snores filled the room.

"Hali?" Melody asked again, "the truth!"

"Okay, Mel," Hali sighed in defeat, "I may have had a rendezvous, or two, or three with this man in the past."

"How did you meet him," Melody said plopping down in a chair.

"Well, remember when I was sixteen, and I loved swimming during a rough storm. The waves are incredible..."

"Hali, get to the point!"

"He was on a boat. He fell overboard. He saw me in my mermaid form. Then he saw me in my human form the following day."

"I'm not sure I understand," Melody puzzled.

"He was going to drown. It's the classic story of a mermaid seeing a human boy drowning, and she is compelled to save him. It's encoded in our DNA, Mel!"

"Why does he call you Lorelei?"

"Because he thinks that's my name."

"Do you know," Melody tried to hide her amusement, "that you are a compulsive liar?"

"Well, I'm wasn't going to tell a strange man my real name, Mel," then she added under her breath, "or that I was a princess."

"How did you explain going from fins to legs?" Melody wondered.

"I simply told him that I was banned from the mervillage for saving a human from drowning."

"How are we going to get him out of here before anyone sees him?"

"I don't know," Hali acknowledged, "He's too heavy to move, not to mention the fact that he's sound asleep."

Melody gave a little laugh. Only Hali could get herself into a situation like this one.

"What's so funny? I don't see anything funny!" Hali sounded exhausted.

"Do you realize that two men are in love with you. One knows you're a princess, but doesn't know you're a mermaid. The other one knows you're a mermaid, but isn't aware you're a princess. Which one are you going to choose?"

"Neither," Hali said flatly.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

This line appears in a song called Fugue for Tine Horns in the musical Guys and Dolls. (1950 Broadway) (1955 film)

I know it's Valentine  
The morning works look fine  
Besides the jockey's brother's a friend of mine

I just dream up the character of Sam one night, and I loved him so much I had to write him into my story. Although, it does delay Hali's trip to Atlantic a bit.

Can you believe my brother thinks my story is boring? Well, at least I hope he's wrong.

xJadeRainx


	15. Chapter 15: The Wayward Sailor

Hali's brain woke up before the rest of her body. As she became aware of the suns rays seeping through the drawn curtains, she mulled over the strangest dream she ever had. Sam had come back form his tour at sea, and climbed into her bed. Ridiculous, plain ridiculous.

"I must have fallen asleep in my chair," Hali said as she rubbed the back of her stiff neck.

Upon opening her eyes, Hali saw that Melody was sleeping rather uncomfortably on a chair next to her. How very strange. Then, her eyes opened wide, her bed was occupied by none other than Salty Sam himself. It wasn't a dream after all.

"Oh no," Hali groaned walking over to the bed, "Samuel, wake up!" then kicking Melody's chair she said, "You too, Mel!"

Melody awoke looking more terrible than she had ever looked in her life. Looking in Hali's full length mirror she gasped. Her wedding was only five days away, and she looked like the bride of Frankenstein.

"I'm going to kill that sailor," Melody hissed.

"Please," Sam began as he rose from bed fresh-faced as ever, "Call me Sam, or Salty Sam, or just plain Salty if you like."

"_Salty_?" Melody repeated.

"A nickname I picked up," Sam announced proudly.

"I'll stick with Sam," glowered Melody.

All three jumped when an unexpected knock came at the door.

"Princess, are you up? The maids are ready to clean the rooms."

"It's Nina," Melody whispered, "I'm going to let her in."

"No!" Hali was adamant, "Nina's my sworn enemy, no, my arch nemesis!"

"Since when?"

"Since yesterday when..."

"Excuse me, ladies," Sam interrupted, "But which one of you is the princess?"

Somehow, both Hali and Melody seemed to forgotten all about Sam, what with all the excitement.

"I'm going to let her in," Melody announced, "Nina's a clever girl. She can help us with a solution with your," she paused, "problem."

"No!"

But it was too late, Melody covertly let Nina into the room.

Nina's eyes grew to the size of saucers, "What's going on in here? Should I call the guards?"

"The guards!" Melody threw her arms in the air, "they must be swarming everywhere inside the palace and out! They'd kill him on sight if the saw him climbing out of the princess's balcony."

"What!" poor Sam shrieked.

The entire time, Nina stood with her mouth hanging open, unsure of what to do. She could scream. She could run and get the guards... of neither of the princess seemed to be afraid of this man.

"Who is this man, Princess?" Nina asked.

"A wayward sailor," offered Hali.

Nina was not satisfied, "what is he _doing _here?"

"I've got it!" Hali jumped up in triumph.

"Got what?" the remaining three cried in unison.

"Just follow my lead, all of you. And Nina, if anyone asks, just agree with everything I say."

* * *

Meanwhile, Xavier lay on the rough sand, shivering from the cool sea breeze. He had spent the night staked out in front Hali's balcony. Although Xavier promised his father that he would stay away form Hali, he soon found it to be an impossible task. Unable to drive thought of Hali out of his head, Xavier had gone there late last night with the intention of serenading her or expressing his feeling though poetry. Only someone had got there before him. He watched with sullen eyes, as Hali allowed a strange man into her room. The mystery mad still had not emerged.

"What could they have been doing all night," Xavier quivered with jealously.

* * *

Hali was really very skillful in avoiding people when she wanted too. The three women almost had gotten Sam out of the palace unseen, when they heard a booming voice.

"Well, what do we have here?" Eric's voice carried from across the hall.

As her father approached the group, Hali lied as smooth and calmly as ever, "Good morning, Daddy. Didn't Nina ever introduce you to her brother, Sam?"

Eric was unsure, "No, she didn't. Is this true, Nina?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"He was visiting form Whitehaven." Hali informed.

"Is that so?" Eric began.

"Sam's on leave form the Whitehaven navy, Your Majesty," Nina added, "he's due back later today."

Hali was impressed how her lies really rubbed off on people, but still, Nina was a bitter foe.

Believing Nina's words, Eric immediately warmed to the stranger, "Oh, a navy man! I was in the navy myself back in the day," he said offering Sam his hand.

Sam took Eric's hand in his and shook it heartily. What a diplomat. Sam was definitely not a navy sailor. He was closer to a pirate than anything else. If Eric only knew that such a miscreant spent the night in his home, he would lie down and die.

* * *

What a morning. Hali relaxed in the sand trying to clear her thoughts, when a shadow suddenly hovered over her.

"How has your day been going so far?" Xavier asked.


	16. Chapter 16: Enchantress

"Le train-train quotidien," Hali said airily, not really wanting to look Xavier in the eyes.

Xavier tried to force a smile, "Most girls dream of being a princess, and hear you are complaining that your life is boring!"

Hali rolled over onto her stomach looking up at him with her elbows in the sand, and holding her face in her hands.

"May I help you?" she asked coldly.

Xavier couldn't help but feel hurt by Hali's harshness, but it was the steely look in her eyes that truly pained his heart.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes."

She really was becoming monosyllabic with him.

"Hali," Xavier was unsure to begin, "I know you let a man into your room last night..."

"And?"

Hali tried to sound impatient, but truthfully, she felt embarrassed. Hali would have much more preferred to have Xavier spend the night in her room. Sailors didn't make good boyfriends. They were at sea for six months at a time, and when they finally come ashore they stay for a week at most. Then the ocean calls to them again. All sailors eventually die by the sea's hands.

"I thought we had something special, Hali." Xavier expressed with sorrow.

"So did, I," Hali began, "but if you'd rather have Nina. Go right ahead."

Xavier didn't have time to respond, because the summer wind carried a tune to their ears. It was a sea shanty, sung by none other than Salty Sam. He advanced towards them singing completely off key, but then again most sailors did.

_We lowered a boat to find him,_

_We though to see his corse,_

_When up to the top he came with a bang,_

_And sang in a voice so hoarse,_

_'My comrades and my messmates,_

_Oh, do not weep for me,_

_For I'm married to a mermaid,_

_At the bottom of the deep blue sea.'_

"Is this landlubber bothering you?" Sam glared

"Well, no," she answered.

"Good. Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" Xavier demanded.

"To Garvey's Pub, of course."

Xavier turned to Hali in concern, "Hali, you can't go to Garvey's Pub. It's too rough."

"Nobody will mess with a sailor's girl. She'll be safe with me," Sam assuaged, with an overconfident grin.

Xavier nearly collapsed at the words 'sailor's girl'. He watched in dismay, as Hali proceeded to get up from the sand to join the sunburned man.

"Hali, who is this clown?"

"The name's Sam. Salty Sam." he introduced himself.

With a glance towards Xavier, Hali left with the sailor.

* * *

Hali was really quite overwhelmed with the whole pub atmosphere. First of all, it stunk to high heaven. Second, there was a bar fight about every fifteen minutes, and lastly, the mouths of the drunken sailors were filthy.

"Salty!" a gruff voice called over the noise, "when your done with that truffle, pass her my my way," the cretin gave a hideous laugh.

Sam stood up forcefully knocking over a chair and upsetting the wobbly table, "She's not a prostitute, Mullet. Get the hell out of here. And watch your mouth in front of the lady!"

Sam sat back down angrily, then quickly grabbed, Hali's arm, "Don't drink that, Lorelei!"

"Why not?" Hali whined.

"Don't ever drink anything that doesn't come from me. It could be poisoned, or drugged!"

Hali hastily put down the shot glass in absolute horror.

"Well, Lorelei, it looks like we just avoided a disaster."

"You do know that my name is Hali, right?" she smiled.

"So? You'll always be my Lorelei."

"Where's the little boy you threw into the ocean."

"Oh, Squirt? He'll be all right on his own. He's an orphan we picked up in Rabat. That's how most of us get into sailing in the first place."

Hali remembered Sam's story then. He was an orphan bay too. When some sailors recruited him to scrape barnacles and swab the decks, he eagerly agreed. Sailors may be hard on the young ones, but really the crew becomes like family. They'd die for each other.

Suddenly, Sam shot Hali a wicked smile, "She's going to sing for us, boys!"

"What!" Hali panicked.

Sam threw a struggling Hali over his shoulder, and deposited her on the stage.

"Sing," Sam said gently.

"Sing!"

"Sing!"

"Sing!"

The crowd was whistling, stomping and cheering. Hali experienced stage fright for the first time in her life.

Sam's voice screamed as loudly as he could, "Shut up, you swabs, and let her sing!"

_Back in the days of knights in armor  
There once lived a lovely charmer  
Swimming in the Rhine  
Her figure was divine_

_She had a yen for all the sailors  
Fishermen and gobs and whalers  
She had a most immoral eye  
They called her Lorelei_

_She created quite a stir  
And I want to be like her_

_I want to be like that gal on the river  
Who sang her song to the ships passing by  
She had the goods and how she could deliver  
The Lorelei_

_She used to love in a strange kind of fashion  
With lots of hey-ho-de-ho-hi-de-hi  
And I can guarantee I'm full of passion  
Like the Lorelei_

_I'm treacherous, yeah-yeah  
Oh, I just can't hold myself in check  
I'm lecherous, yeah-yeah  
I want to bite my initials on a sailor's neck_

_Each affair has a kick and a wallop  
For what they crave, I can always supply  
I want to be just like that other trollop  
The Lorelei_

_I want to be just like that other trollop  
The Lorelei_

The crowd was dead silent as if Hali had enchanted them all. As soon as Hali finished with her song, the doors of Garvey's Pub swung open with fury.

* * *

**Quick French Lesson**

Le train-train quotidien= literally translated to the Daily grind, but in general terms it means, mundane, or routine.

* * *

**Songs**

**Title:** Married to a Mermaid

It is bebated whether James Thompson or David Mallet wrote this song. between (1700- 1748) It was written to a preexisting tune called Rule Britannia.

**Title: **Lorelei

My favorite performer of this song is Ella Fitzgerald

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

Rabat is a city located on the coast of Morocco. This is where Squirt was found.

The Rhine is a river in Europe. Rising in the Swiss Alps, it flows north and west through western Germany to drain through the delta region of The Netherlands into the North Sea.


	17. Chapter 17: The Princess and the Sailor

There in the doorway stood Eric seething with rage. Five of the bulkiest, most intimidating of the palace guards stood behind the king with chests puffed and arms folded. Eric's pupil's seemed to glow red like the eyes of a shinigami. Within seconds, the pub sprang into action. Garvey's Pub was chalk full of shady characters on any given day. Consequently, each drunken patron, believing the king's guards were after him, began running amok, grabbing his possessions, and barreling through the nearest available exit. The pandemonium created an excellent distraction. Scooping up Hali in his arms, Sam escaped through a seldom used door behind the bar. Sam could think of only one place where Hali's overbearing father would never be able to find her.

Hali looked about her surroundings uneasily. This ship was by far the dirtiest vessel on which she had ever set foot. Hali just couldn't understand how this kind of life could appeal to anyone, let alone Sam. He didn't look to be the type that wallows in squalor. Hali made sure to keep her hands tightly at her sides, because a girl could get hepatitis by just touching something in this environment.

"Lorelei," Sam began, "this is Piper. It's his job to drown all the rats."

Hali looked as if she were about to cry.

"I know it's gruesome," he sympathized, "but they steal all the food, and are riddled with diseases. It's just better that way."

Just as Sam was about to continue giving Hali a tour of the ship, a familiarly gruff voice burst out, "Hey, Salty, did you bring that pretty young thing over here as a present for me?"

"I told you that she's not a prostitute, Mullet," Sam roared as he picked up a led pipe used for God knows what.

Sam swung the heavy pipe across the back of Mullet's knees, causing the sailor to crumple to the ground in agony. Sam would have hit the imbecile again if Piper hadn't pried the weapon out of Sam's vice like grip.

Having regained most of his composure, Sam breathed, "Come along, Lorelei."

Unwilling to expose Hali to any more savagery, Sam guided her off the ship. The sailor and the princess sat together on the docks with their feet dangling in the water, but the night was growing cooler, and the water was becoming too cold even for this.

"You look lovely in the moonlight," Sam complimented.

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"No, I swore off women when I met my Lorelei," Sam said with a smile.

"Really?" Hali asked.

"Yeah, it stirred up some nasty rumors too."

"You mean they thought you were..."

"Yeah," Sam quickly cut her off.

"How does one go about getting a nickname?" Hali changed the subject.

"It's not something you go around looking for. It's just something that sticks."

"For example," Sam began to explain, "Piper got his name because he drowns rats like the Pied Piper. And Mullet got his nickname when he caught the biggest... actually, you probably wouldn't want to hear the end of that story."

"So, that poor boy is going to be known as Squirt forever."

Sam gave a hearty laugh, "No, that's what we call a temporary nickname. He'll earn a better one when he comes of age."

"A temporary nickname, huh?" Hali mused, "did you ever have a temporary nickname?"

"It was Barnacle," admitted Sam.

"Oh, poor baby," Hali teased touching his cheek.

"It wasn't so bad," shrugged Sam, "really."

Noticing that Hali was beginning to shiver in the cold, Sam put his own jacket over her shoulders.

"Maybe it's time I should get you back home," Sam stated.

"Not just yet," Hali said turning to Sam, "I'll only be grounded for life upon my return."

Sam stared into Hali's hypnotic azure eyes, and realized he could no longer keep his emotions in check. He daringly went in for a kiss. Hali normally would have resisted his advances, but Sam's shipmates had been watching them from afar, whistling, jeering, and carrying on like madmen. Hali didn't want to be the person who cost Sam his manhood. The other sailors would never have let Sam live in down, Hali knew. So, she allowed Sam to plant the kiss. The princess was surprised to find herself kissing him back.

* * *

"I can't believe you illegally raided that pub, Eric," Ariel's voice sounded exhausted.

"She was there Ariel. I saw her for a split second, but then I lost her. What kind of horrible father am I?"

"You're about as domineering as my father," Ariel remarked.

"It was a _rhetorical_ question, Ariel," Eric whined, plopping down onto his throne.

"Well, if you would have simply let her date Xavier, our baby would be home right now instead of running about town with some sex deprived sailor!"

Eric glared at his wife, "I have guards covering every inch of this kingdom. They'll find her."

"And then what?" Ariel asked bitterly."

"I've given the order to bring Hali to me, and take that lousy sailor into custody."

"You can't hold him without any _evidence_, Eric!"

"Ariel," Eric said with annoyance, "I'm the king. I can do whatever I want!"

* * *

Sam had escorted Hali halfway to the palace, when he stopped.

"Do you think you'll be all right the rest of the way?" Sam asked, "Your father probably has a warrant out for my arrest, and with all these guards crawling around..."

Indeed, Hali and Sam had some close calls with the palace guards. Obviously Eric was desperate to find Hali, and then punish her.

"I'll be fine, Samuel," Hali assured him, "I've snuck out or the palace enough times."

"Goodbye, Lorelei."

"Goodbye, Samuel," she returned.

It took Hali about a half hour to get from the point where she left Sam to the beach. Normally, that should have been a ten minute trek, but with all the guards she had to avoid, it took much longer. So, far she had made it unseen, to the patch of land beneath her balcony.

"Finally," Hali sighed to herself.

Hali had just got her footing, and adjusted her body for the long climb up, when a strong hand grabbed hold of her right shoulder.

"Halt!" A deep voice commanded, "Stop right there, Princess."

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

Shinigami is the Japanese personification of death. In recent times, it was come to be used as "God of Death". This is a common motif in many Japanese Manga and Anime.

The Pied Piper of Hamlin is a fairy tale made famous by the Brothers Grimm. Jacob and Wilhem Grimm are the same duo that made fairy tales such as Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, and Cinderella popular.

**I'd like to know:**

Are you pro Hali and Xavier (we'll call it Halier.)

**or**

Are you pro Hali and Sam (we'll call it Sali.)


	18. Chapter 18: Family Feud

Of course, it was just Hali's luck for the biggest goon on her father's payroll on catch her red handed. This man was a behemoth with large hands, muscular legs, and a neck as think as a tree trunk. Hali wondered if this guy had as much brains as he did brawn.

"Right this way, Princess," the guard ushered Hali into the royal throne room.

Hali didn't know whether to laugh of cry at the sight of her parents. Ariel looked relieved when the not so jolly or green, but still giant guard gently pushed her through the doorway. Hali had tried to plant her feet on the ground and stick her hands on either side of the doorway, to become an unmovable force, but alas, she was not match for the guards brute force. The guard's gargantuan feet echoed loudly on the black and white tiled floor of the throne room. The guard did not let go of Hali until she was standing directly opposite Eric. If Hali had any thoughts of pulling an escape trip, she quickly reconsidered when she saw the look on her father's face. Never in her life had she seen Eric so vexed.

"The princess was apprehended, when she attempted to sneak back into her room, Your Majesties."

"Did you find the sailor?" Eric's question was directed at the guard.

"No, Your Highness."

"Any word from the other guards?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Tank you, Warren. You're dismissed."

With a bow to the king and queen, the guard turned to leave the royal family.

"Good luck," he whispered to Hali as he rushed past her.

"Do you know what time it is, Hali?" Ariel gently motherly voice broke the silence, "we were worried about you, darling."

"Ariel," Eric was frustrated, "you're too soft with these kids."

"Your too hard on our girls," Ariel said curtly without looking at her husband.

Hali was astounded. She had never seen her parents argue before, at least no in front of her.

"Where have you been, Hali Sara Benson of Shireland?" Eric was shaking with the effort of containing his rage.

"Oh, here and there," she said defiantly.

The king disregarded his daughter's deviant attitude, "I want the name of that sailor."

"Okay," Hali said simply.

"What?" Eric was taken aback.

Here he was prepared to battle this whole thing out with Hali, and she was already submitting.

"You can call him Ishmael!" Hali spat with an acid tongue.

Ariel snorted at Hali's daring words, but hurriedly covered her mouth. Eric whipped his neck in his wife's direction and his eyes narrowed into snake slits.

"I've had enough, young lady," Eric's voice was grave, "you are going for an indefinite visit to your grandfather's first thing tomorrow morning."

"But, Eric," Ariel interrupted, "Melody's wedding! Hali's the maid of honor."

Eric sighed rubbing his temples, "You will return in three days time. That gives you one whole day to prepare for your sister's wedding. At least I have one good child."

"Eric!" Ariel gasped.

"It's okay Mom," Hali comforted, "I was due for a visit to Atlantica anyway."

"Upon you return," Eric added, "We will see about finding you a proper suitor."

"I'm not a commodity open for trade!" Hali snapped.

"We'll see."

"Eric, that's barbaric!" Ariel was fuming.

"If she doesn't want to court Adrian, that's fine, but there are plenty of eligible young bachelors in this kingdom and beyond," Eric announced.

"Eric the Ogre always gets his way," Hali jeered, though her eyes were burning with hot tears.

"Get some sleep," Eric dismissed her with a wave of his hand, "you have a long swim ahead of you."

Eric ran his hand down the side of his face in frustration, "Ariel, what are we going to do with her?"

"I don't know, Eric," Ariel hissed, "but I do know that you're sleeping in one of the guest rooms tonight," she declared as she left Eric sitting alone in the empty throne room.

* * *

That morning, Hali quickly prepared for her journey to Atlantica. It shouldn't take her much longer, seeing that she didn't have to pack or carry any luggage. All Hali needed was a light garment that she would shed once she reached the edge of the water. Presently, a knock came at her door.

"You may enter so long as your name is not Eric the Ogre," Hali called out.

The door opened and Ariel entered the room with Melody close at her heels. Ariel was crying gently, while Melody tried her best at consoling their mother.

"Mom," Hali said softly, and sitting nest to Ariel on the bed, "I'm going to Atlantica, not the center of the Earth. I'll be back in three short days."

"But it's so sad, all this fighting. I can't tolerate it anymore!" Ariel moaned.

"Well, maybe this is for the best. It will give Dad some time to cool off," Melody prompted.

"Humpf!" was all that Hali had to say.

Hali gave her mother and sister each a warm hug.

"Hali," Melody began to tease, "try not to make any unsuspecting merboy fall in love with you."

"I won't make any promises," Hali shot back with a smile.

Ariel gave her youngest daughter another hug goodbye.

"Well, I'm off," she began, "take care."

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your father?" Ariel questioned.

"Nope."

"Then," Melody wondered, "would you like to leave him a message?"

"Yes," Hali considered for a moment, "tell Eric that I hate him with the fire of a thousand suns!"

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

Hali remarked, "You can call him Ishmael", this line is something I developed form the first line of _Moby Dick_. It goes: "Call me Ishmael." _Moby Dick_ was written by Herman Melville in 1851.


	19. Chapter 19: Atlantica

Hali was standing ankle deep in the cool ocean water, just trying to get her bearings before descending into the depths as a mermaid.

"Princess, wait!"

Hali turned to see Nina's small frame running towards her.

"Nina?" Hali called out to her.

"I just wanted to bid you farewell, before you left," Nina said with a big smile.

"I don't understand you, Nina," Hali puzzled, "You have every right to be upset with me."

"Why should I be angry, Princess?" Nina questioned sincerely.

"Rumor has it that my father tried to fire you for lying to him."

"Well, the queen straightened all that out. No harm done."

"Nina, you're always so forgiving," Hali reminisced, "remember when we were kids and I found this piece of driftwood? I insisted we put your doll on the "boat" and let her sail on the sea."

"Yes, I remember that day."

"The this gigantic wave hit and carried your poor doll out to sea, and poor Bonnie was lost forever," Hali said sadly, "I should have used one of my dolls. I never played with them anyway. Sorry, Nina."

"But princess, don't you remember what happened next?" asked Nina.

"What?" Hali honestly couldn't remember anymore details.

"You went straight up to your playroom and brought me back your best doll. I never had a doll imported from France before!"

"Oh yeah," Hali's memory came flooding back, "Jolie was such a pretty doll."

"I still have her packed away somewhere," Nina comforted.

Hali gave Nina a bi friendly smile, "I should get going now, goodbye, Nina. Oh, and make sure Melody doesn't get too stressed out with this wedding business."

"I'll try my best, Princess."

Having finished the conversation, Hali whispered, "fins," and dived deeply into the water.

* * *

A trip to Atlantica from the ocean's surface could take hours. Hali was about as strong of a swimmer as the come, but still even the best eventually become tired. As she dove deeper into the ocean, she passed many small iridescent fish, and some large sea turtles, but she hadn't seen any creatures that could help cut the distance of her trip in half. So, on she swam, and Hali could feel the temperature of the water grow colder with every few feet. Poor Hali wasn't even a quarter of the way there yet. Ariel had arranged for Sebastian and Flounder to meet Hali at the halfway point and escort her the rest of the way to Atlantica.

Once, Hali saw a large pink squid swim overhead, but squids generally aren't friendly creatures, and she thought it best to leave the animal alone. Hali didn't mind making the journey to Atlantica when she had company, but alone, the darkness and the silence was just...creepy. Suddenly, Hali caught a glimpse of a large figure, it bumped her body as it swan past her. Then the creature turned back around and bumped into her again. It could be a shark, it was about the right size. Just as Hali was about to panic, the animal, swam right up to her face.

Hali breathed a sigh of relief, "Hello, Mr. Dolphin. Can you take to Atlantica? I heading for King Triton's castle."

Mermaids could not communicate with every animal in the sea. Dolphins and sharks were among the few mute creatures a mermaid like herself might encounter. Still, these animals seemed to understand every word spoken to them. It was a relationship Hali didn't understand. The dolphin motioned for Hali to grab on to its dorsal fin, and she did so eagerly. Before long, Hali had reached the halfway point, with the dolphin's aid.

Even before Hali could see Sebastian, she heard his voice, "Hali, git off dat silly dolphin, an' c'mere, girl. Dats right, move dos fins!"

Hali kissed the dolphin's nose, "Thank you, friend," she said before swimming off to meet her friends.

"Hali!" Flounder cried, "It's good to see you again. How's Ariel?"

"Everyone's fine on land," Hali related while giving her fishy friend a kiss, "how are your babies?"

"Growing every day," Flounder said proudly.

"Ahem," the crab Sebastian his voice, "I'm jealous. You kiss da dolphin, you kiss da fish, but you ignore dis old crab!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Seby," Hali gave Sebastian the biggest kiss she could muster.

"Girl, I tol you, don't call me by dat name. I'm a respectable crab!"

Hali giggled at how uptight Sebastian was. Laughing made Hali's heart feel much better.

"I can't wait to get to Atlantica," Hali said dreamily.

"Then what are we waiting, for," Flounder asked, "race you!"

Hali was never one to turn down a bet. Flounder and Hali darted off, leaving Sebastian in a wake of bubbles.

"'Ere we go again', mon," Sebastian muttered to himself as he swam after them.

* * *

The first thing Hali saw when she reached Atlantica, was the stately castle of King Triton. The castle shone gold in the shimmering waters of Atlantica. Merpeople were busily swimming about, attending to their daily chores. Atlantica was by far the most beautiful kingdom Hali had ever seen. Just thinking that Hali had roots in this place, made her swell with pride.

"Hali," a multitude of voices called out to her.

Looking towards the direction of the enormous greeting, Hali spotted her six aunts and all their score of children, collectively that is.

"Come here and give me a hug," Attina demanded.

"Hello, Aunt Attina..." Hali just barely got the greeting out when she was pulled into another hug.

"Meet any cute human boys up there," Adella inquired.

" It's a funny story, really," Hali began before another one of her aunts scooped her up again.

"Why don't you ever she penguins in England?" Andrina joked, "because they're afraid of Whales!"

"Ha, ha, that's funny Aunt Andrina," Hali scarcely took a breath when another aunt was waiting with a hug.

"Oh, Hali you look wonderful, but I've just come up with a new beauty product. You simply must try it!"

"I'll be sure to do that Aunt Alana, but first..." Hali was once again swept away.

"Hali, dear, I think it's time for you to get some new seashells," Arista handed Hali a pair of bright blue seashells, "Shhh, I got them from Aquata's room," she whispered.

Aquata finally got her chance to greet Hali with a kiss, but then noticed the shells in her hands, "Arista! Are those my seashells?"

"It's really nice to see you all, really," Hali said hurriedly, "but I'd like to go see Grandpa now. Is he in the throne room?"

All the merfolk before Hali grew dead silent. None of them exactly knew how to break the news their kin who lived on land.

Finally, the youngest of the bunch, Andrina's daughter piped up, "Grandpa's sick and feels yucky."

"Serene," Andrina said gently, "we agreed to get Hali settled first."

Hali looked to each of her aunts all twelve eyes glinted with sadness.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had some difficulty writing it, but I felt that an intro chapter to the Atlantic adventures was necessary. I know it's not as interesting as some of my previous chapters, but I tried to capture the personalities of Ariel's aunts the best that I could.

Now, I must say that I really like my character of Sam. I can't believe he came to me in a dream! I didn't even know I would like him so much. He was just supposed to be a sort of wrench in the works, but I think I might just keep him around.

I've been feeling kind of Sali lately. I know that I should feel Halier, but Sam just seems to have more personality than Xavier. Let's look at the facts:

So far, Hali has kissed Sam twice (and who knows how many times she may have kissed him in the past).

Hali has kissed Xavier... let's see, carry the two... oh yeah, none. She almost did once, but they were interrupted, weren't they?

I wonder who she will choose?


	20. Chapter 20: Hali's Investigation

Sam stood beneath Hali's bedroom window tossing rocks against the glass, to gain her attention. Little did he know that Hali would not hear his attempts.

"She's not there."

Sam recognized the voice as the landlubber's, and turned around wildly.

"Her father sent her away, because of _you_," Xavier scorned.

Sam approached him angrily, getting within an inch of Xavier's face.

"_Me_?" he questioned incredulously, "_you're _the one who had to run off and tell her daddy."

"Someone needed to keep her safe," Xavier hissed back.

"Believe me, buddy, we were doing just fine! You should have been there. No, on second thought, it's better that you _didn't_ see what was going on."

Something about those words made Xavier lose his temper, like he never had before. Xavier was irate, an made his frustrations known, by punching Sam hard in the right eye. Sam recoiled a bit, but wasted no time returning a well aimed blow to his opponents nose. That was just the beginning, for soon, both men dropped to the sandy ground in a violent wrestling match. Sam was a tad quicker than the muscular Xavier, but Xavier was just a hair stronger.

Melody stumbled across the pair in the midst of their brawl. Xavier had the unfortunate Sam in a headlock, and their fight only seemed to be growing more intense.

"Excuse me, _boys_," Melody emphasized the word boys.

While Xavier was caught off guard, Sam made use of the opportunity by giving a sharp kick to Xavier's ribs, with his heavy boots. The poor stable boy doubled over in pain.

"What exactly are you two doing?" Melody asked.

"We're fighting for Lorelei's honor," informed Sam.

"Hali's honor," Xavier gasped clutching his rib cage as he stood up.

"Riiiight," Melody drawled out, "but you do know she's not _here_?"

"Yes, this beluga, forced the king to send her away," Xavier winced through his pain.

"Look, lover boys', she'll be back in three days. She's only visiting our grandfather."

"Grandfather?" Sam lit up with realization.

"Princess," Xavier began, "is it possible I can get the address, so that I can write her until she returns."

Sam gave a hard laugh, "You don't get it, do you? You can't get there by carriage, or horse, or boat. If you magically sprouted wings and zoomed around the sky, you still wouldn't find her!"

"What are you talking about?" Xavier puzzled bitterly.

"Oh, come on," Sam chafed, "put the clues together, genius."

Xavier took a deep, angry breath and closed the gap between Sam and himself. Unnerved, Sam spat out the wad of tobacco he was chewing, and the tussle revived.

"Stop!" Melody used her most forceful voice.

The two men discontinued their fight immediately. Sam's eye was already starting to bruise, and Xavier wiped the blood from his nose with his sleeve.

"Sam, you should go. If my dad catches you here, he _will _throw you in jail."

Xavier gave a triumphant smirk.

"What are you smiling about, Xavier?" Melody asked with the voice of a princess, "get Chestnut ready. I expect to go for a ride in twenty minutes time."

Sam and Xavier glared at each other with razor sharp eyes, then each man stomped off in different directions.

* * *

"What's wrong with Grandpa?" Hali demanded to know.

"Of course we'll _tell_ you, Hali," Attina began, "but, I think you really should get settled first."

"Very well," Hali sighed defeated.

"Who would you like to help you get settled, dear?" Alana asked

"Serene," Hali said without a moment's hesitation.

"But wouldn't you like one of your older cousin's to help?" Andrina inquired, "knowing full well that Serene would spill too many details.

"No, Serene is a big girl now," Hali said as she fussed with the five year old's blond hair, "she is definitely capable of helping me find a room."

"Yea!" the little mermaid squealed, while gripping tightly to Hali's chartreuse tail.

Andrina wasn't exactly happy with this, but she didn't want to make Hali feel unwelcome either. Her niece was here to kind of escape from their troubles, after all.

Sensing her aunt's discomfort, Jade, Attina's oldest daughter, piped up, "I'll come along too, Hali, if you don't mind."

The truth was, Hali didn't mind. Jade was the cousin closest in age to Hali, and the two had gotten into a tsunami of trouble together in the past.

Although petty, Hali was sometimes envious of her cousin's looks. Jade had long, lustrous raven locks, and a pair of dazzling green eyes. Those very eyes, earned the mermaid her beautiful name. Further, Jade's tail was not a putrid green, like Hali's but, an elegant midnight blue.

"Well, let's get moving," Hali called out to her two cousins.

"We'll see you at dinner, girls," Aquata called out as the mermaids disappeared deep into the castle.

The three mermaids, zipped through the water filled corridors. Serene insisted that Hali make use of the largest guest room in Triton's castle. The room was beautiful. Live coral grew on the walls, and the border of the room was trimmed with shiny pearls. Two giant calm beds stood side by side, looking cozy and inviting.

Hali giggled a bubbly laugh, "I don't need a room with two beds, Serene."

"Yes, you do!" the little mermaid insisted.

"And why is that?" Hali wanted to know.

"Because, I'm going to stay with you," chirped Serene.

"Okay," Hali humored the young mermaid, "but you really have to ask your mommy first."

Serene seemed to be appeased by Hali words, because she happily swam about the room, swishing her ruby tail.

"I'll be right back," Serene relayed excitedly, "I'm going to get my stuffed seahorse, Darwin."

With that, the little mermaid sped off with a flash of red.

"That girl swims fast," Hali was amazed.

"No one can keep up with her," admitted Jade.

"Jade," Hali began, "really, how's grandpa doing?"

"He's sick and weak," her cousin acknowledged, "He barely comes out of his quarters these days."

"How long has he been like this?" Hali questioned.

"A few months, now," Jade recalled, "and he doesn't seem to be getting any better."

"How's Tiamat been working out for you guys?" Hali was beginning to feel like a detective, well, she had read enough Sherlock Holmes in the palace library.

"She's ever the devoted wife," Jade remarked, "she stays in their bedchambers looking after him night and day."

"Then," Hali was confused, "who takes care of baby Adelaide?"

"My mother, the rest of our aunts, and Sebastian, of course."

"Imagine having a new baby at this stage of his life!" Hali exclaimed.

"Well, Granny Tiamat is less than half his age," offered Jade.

"Hey!" Hali laughed, "when you got it, you got it."

Jade through a seaweed pillow, and it hit Hali square in the face. Hali retaliated by throwing said pillow at her playful cousin. The two girls erupted in laughter.

"I bet she hates being called Granny, Tiamat!" Hali shrieked.

"That's only the half of it," snorted Jade.


	21. Chapter 21: Tiamat's Applause

Hali had been to many a large banquet in her short life, but never had she sat at a table so large and so filled with people. All six of Hali aunts were seated at their respected places, except Adelaide who was still on a strict blended seaweed diet distributed by a bottle. Their husbands could be found on their left flanks. The royal grandchildren, filled the remaining seats at the table. But most impressive of all, King Triton was seated in an ornate chair at the head of the table. The King of Atlantica insisted on being present for Hali's first dinner with the family, during her visit. Tiamat was of course seated at his right hand.

Hali momentarily made eye contact with the queen, but shivered and looked away. It was unearthly to look at Tiamat. She had unusual, deep set amber eyes, hair the color of wet mud that fell down her neck like dead eels, and deathly pale skin. Granted, these were features that were common among merpeople with origins in Antarctic waters, but still, she made Hali's stomach queasy.

The queasy feeling in Hali's stomach would only make the dinner that much worse. The merpeople's diet is a required taste that Hali never did get quite used to. Platters of steamed coral were set before all the diners. There was also bounties of seaweed salad, and a mass of plankton pâté. Just as Hali and the other diners were about to dig into their delicious meal, soft, barely audible voice began to speak. Despite the low volume, all sitting at the table grew silent, barely daring to breathe.

"Tell us a poem, Hali," King Triton did beseech his seldom seen granddaughter.

Hali was caught off guard. She was much too intimidated to come up with an orginial poem on the spot, so she repeated the first thing that came to her pretty head.

_In Xanadu did Kubla Khan  
A stately pleasure-dome decree:  
Where Alph, the sacred river, ran  
Through caverns measureless to man  
Down to a sunless sea._

_  
So twice five miles of fertile ground  
With walls and towers were girdled round:  
And here were gardens bright with sinuous rills  
Where blossomed many an incense-bearing tree;  
And here were forests ancient as the hills,__ Enfolding sunny spots of greenery.  
But oh! that deep romantic chasm which slanted_

_  
Down the green hill athwart a cedarn cover!  
A savage place! as holy and enchanted  
As e'er beneath a waning moon was haunted  
By woman wailing for her demon-lover!_

The poem Hali recited did remind her Atlantica. Certainly, it was an enchanting and stately place. There may not have been trees and greenery present in her grandfather's kingdom, but there definitely was bright coral and other colorful ocean plants.

Hali feared that the poem was lost on her non-human relatives, when finally, Tiamat started to applaud. One by one, all Hali's aunts, their husbands, and children also applauded. However, King Triton was much to weak for this sort of strenuous activity, so he simply gave Hali a proud smile. That simple gesture meant the world to Hali.

"A young girl who recites Coleridge," Tiamat's voice reminded Hali of ice, "is a girl after my own heart."

Hali was completely taken aback. She was shocked to see that the queen was familiar with a poem from the human world, but she dared not speak a word. Yes, Hali decided, Tiamat needed to be watched closely.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Hali was more polite that she had ever been in her life.

"Please, call me Tiamat, dear."

"Thank, you Tiamat," Hali corrected herself.

* * *

Try as she might, Hali could not get to sleep, that first night. It was always difficult for her to sleep in strange surroundings. She looked over to her right, at the other clam bed. Serene was sleeping, well serenely, blowing tiny bubbles with every breath. Darwin was clutched loosely by his tail, and hanging over the side of the bed. Hali smiled at the sigh of the peaceful child, so few problems Serene must have.

Seeing that Hali couldn't sleep, she decided to take a mini, self-guided tour around King Triton's castle. Quietly, Hali swam around the corridors. She felt free as she glided through the water. The castle was dead silent, but as she passed one of the rooms, Hali thought she heard a voice. Turning back, Hali realized the voice came from her grandfather's room. It was Tiamat's voice for sure. Thinking it was only a private conversation, Hali began to swim off, but she stopped when she heard the word trident.

Miegs mans vīrs.  
Es dzēriens jūsu pilnvaras.  
Ātri, Trident,  
un okeāna es rīcībā!

Hali did not understand a single word of whatever, Tiamat had just said, but it did not sound at all good. She repeated the phrase over and over in her head until she had it memorized.

'What are you up to, Tiamat?' Hali thought to herself.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

The poem Hali recited is called _Kubla Kahn_, written by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. The poem was first published in 1816. Coleridge claimed it came to him in an opium induced dream.

Tiamat's mysterious words were in Turkish but I had to switch the language, because some people don't leave well enough alone. No, I don't speak the language, but I entered my words into the Google Translator. I won't tell you what I typed just yet. I don't want to ruin anything for you!


	22. Chapter 22: King Triton's Ailment

Knowing that something was amiss, and not wanting to linger outside the door, Hali turned to swim away. The door opened abruptly, and Tiamat's, amber eyes stared back at Hali.

"May I help you, dear?" Tiamat's voice was sweet yet icy.

"I was just looking for the bathroom, Tiamat," Hali fabricated, "but I seemed to have lost my way. The castle is so big!"

"You're entirely in the wrong wing, dear," Tiamat informed, "make a left down this corridor, go all the way to the end or the hall, make a right, and the bathroom is the first door you will come across."

"Oh, thank you, Tiamat," Hali said starting to swim off.

"Hali?" Tiamat called after her, "did you chance to hear the Murken Lullaby I was singing your grandfather?"

"No," Hali really was a smooth liar, "I'm sorry I missed it. I hear some of the greatest mervoices emerge from Murk. Do you miss your land, and people?"

"Oh, sometimes," Tiamat admitted, "but I'd trade it all over again for my dear husband.

Hali smiled and offered a nod to the queen, then made her way down the watery corridor. She was careful to follow Tiamat's directions exactly. Shortly after Hali had turned the corner, and was well out of sight, Tiamat's eyes illuminated the hallway with a sickish, yellow glow. Then Tiamat reentered the bedchambers, and her voice could be heard once again.

Miegs mans vīrs.  
Es dzēriens jūsu pilnvaras.  
Ātri, Trident,  
un okeāna es rīcībā!

* * *

In the morning, Hali finally had the opportunity to visit baby Adelaide in the nursery. Adelaide was simply beautiful. She had wisps of mahogany brown hair, growing into curls, exotic violet eyes, that shone like stars on a cloudless night, and a very cute, very tiny salmon colored tail. Thank goodness, the merbaby did not inherit any of Tiamat's looks. Hali gazed down into the sweet face of her infant aunt. How strange a thought that was.

_Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea,  
Mermaids are chaunting the wild lorelie;  
Out on the streamlet vapors are borne,  
Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn._

_Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart,  
E'en as the morn on the steamlet and sea,  
Then will all clouds of sorrow depart,  
Beautiful dreamer awake unto me._

Not long after Hali finished singing the lullaby to Adelaide, Jade burst into the room, with tears swelling in her green eyes.

Hali immediately placed little Adelaide back into her clam shell cradle.

"Jade, what happened?" Hali questioned alarmed.

"Grandpa's worse than ever," sobbed the mermaid.

"I'm going to go see him," Hali declared.

"But, Tiamat has forbidden any visitors," warned Jade.

"I'm _going_ to see him," Hali repeated.

Hali sped through the halls of the underwater castle. Never in her life, had she swam, or even ran, so swiftly. As she turned the corner, Hali slowed drastically. Tiamat was just leaving the king's quarters, and Hali had no desire, to let Tiamat see her now. Hali waited for several minutes before entering her grandfather's room.

Hali quietly swam up to King Triton. His breathing was incredibly shallow. Obviously, the King of Atlantica was straining with every breath. Once, the merman looked so strong, and wise in spite of his age. Now, gazing upon her weak and sullen grandfather, made Hali's heart feel as if if were crumbling to pieces.

"Grandpa?" Hali called softly.

"Hali," King Triton rasped, "find Murphy."

Before Hali could ask even one of the many questions racing through her brain, the door creaked open. A vicious looking Tiamat was glaring at Hali with angry eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed like a water snake.

"I only wanted to check up on my grandfather," stammered Hali.

"My husband needs his rest," Tiamat's angry was rising.

"I know, Tiamat, but..."

"You will respect my wishes," the ice queen snarled, "or you will leave my home. Now exit this room at once."

Hali was wise enough not to let the situation escalate any further, so she left the room noiselessly, wanting nothing more then to be at her grandfather's side.

* * *

Broodingly, Hali sat in King Triton's music room seated at his favorite instrument, the sea calliope. It was very similar to an organ, in the human world, and an organ was very similar to a piano. Hali supposed she could play the instrument without very much trouble.

In dedication of Atlantica's new queen, Hali played the first few bars of _Toccata and Fugue_.

"Do ya got any brains in dat head, girl?"

Hali gave a little start. Somehow, she didn't see Sebastian was sitting with her in the music room all this time.

"What's eating you, Sebastian?" Hali asked gloomily as ever.

"Ya know da queen has outlawed any unnecessary noise."

"What _hasn't_ Tiamat outlawed?" she questioned sarcastically.

"Girl, she gonna have your head on a platter if she hear ya say dat."

"Sebastian?" Hali asked curiously, "do you know who Murphy is?"

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

_Toccata and Fugue_, is one of Johann Sebastian Bach's compositions. The piece was composed between 1703 and 1707. It is the kind of music you might hear playing in Dracula's castle on a dark and stormy night.

* * *

**Song**

The lyrics Hali sang to Adelaide (_Beautiful Dreamer_) belong to the American composer Stephan Foster. The song was published posthumously in 1864, the year Foster died.


	23. Chapter 23: Trouble

Murphy?" Sebastian puzzled while scratching is chin with a tiny red claw.

Hali impatiently drummed her fingers against her fins.

"Oh, yes," Sebastian finally said, "Murphy be da king's ol' friend. Girl, why ya askin'?"

"Grandpa asked me to find him," she replied simply.

"You spoke to da king! Hali, how you get in der, girl?"

"I snuck into his room, and he used every last bit of strength he had just to utter those words too."

"Girl if da queen caught ya ..."

"Tiamat did catch me with Grandpa, Sebastian," Hali confessed.

"Hali, of all da irresponsible, stupid tings..."

"Sebastian," Hali said forcefully, "I need you to tell me everything you know about this Murphy."

* * *

Tiamat was held up in the King Triton's chambers as usual, swimming about, and thinking evil thoughts. Atlantica's beloved king, was lying unconscious in his bed, laboring to breathe.

"It won't be long now, dear," Tiamat cackled, "Now let's see what that bratty grandchild of your's is up too."

Tumšs Enerģētika,  
Nāciet uz manu atbalstu.  
Ļaut Ļauns Acs  
Projekts pie manis  
teikto ar Hali,  
Mazmeita par karali.

Tiamat stretched out her hands in front of her. A dark orb of spiraling energy appeared, hovering about two inches above her outstretched palms. As she stared into the black magic, Hali's image materialized inside the orb. Tiamat could see that Hali was in the music room speaking to the pathetic crab.

"Silly, girl," The evil queen said to herself, "don't you know there are no private conversations in _my_ castle?"

With that, Tiamat leaned in closer gazing deeply into the orb's darkness, and listened very carefully to the conversation taking place.

_When da king was well, he toll me dat Murphy be his friend since tide school._

_But why would he ask me to find him, Sebastian?_

_I dunno, Hali, but it could be cuz he's da keepa._

_The keeper?_

_Yes, Murphy be da keepa of Atlantic's history. People call him Da Guardian._

_Why's that?_

_His family come from a long line of keepas. Dey are da guardians of da sea, girl._

_What kind of history does he keep? Atlantic's past kings, significant battles, or wars?_

_Yes, he guard all dat, but he also guard da magic history._

_Magic history?_

_Ya know, sorcery, magic._

_That's it!_

_What ya talkin' bout, girl?_

_Grandpa must know Tiamat is evil. He wants me to find Murphy. You know, to stop her._

_How ya gonna do dat?_

_I have no idea. Can you take me to Murphy?_

_Of course, Hali._

Tiamat had heard enough. She twisted her hands into a grasping motion, and the orb dissolved.

"So, you're going to see The Guardian, are you?" Tiamat's voice rang out in pure evil, "My little pet will see you don't make it back alive!"

Her tone of voice was so acidic, that the pink coral growing on the wall shriveled up and died.

Modināt mans radījums  
Ar kājām astoņus.  
Mani ienaidnieki ir šeit,  
Lai apturētu mani.  
Nogalināt meitene Hali  
Un viņas dumjš krabis.

As Tiamat finished her spell, all the heat in the room was sucked out, and replaced with a maleficent cold.

* * *

"Do ya have ta swim so fast, girl," Sebastian voice josstled, "ya makin' me dizzy."

Hali called out to the crab that was hanging on tightly to the end of her fins, "We're pressed for time already, Sebastian. We have to move fast."

"I tink I'm gonna be sick," Sebastian lamented.

"Alright, Seby," Hali panted, "we've passed Mermaid Trench. Where do we go now?"

"Ya gotta swim five mile, an' pass tru da Cavern of Echos."

This was turning out to be one leviathan of a swim. Hali was growing quite weary, but she knew that she must push on. Her grandfather's life depended on it. Only, Hali wished that she had had time to get her mother. Ariel would surely know what to do. Hali felt alone and frightened, and she was unsure if she was capable of rescuing King Triton from the clutches of his evil wife.

"Sebastian," Hali began, "how will I know I'm at the Cavern of Echos?"

"Echos, echos, echos, echos," the cavern repeated.

"I tink ya just got your answer," Sebastian smiled.

For the first time, since they started their journey, Sebastian released his grip on Hali's tail. Side by side, Hali and Sebastian swam carefully through the Cavern of Echos. By the looks of it, the passage hadn't been used by mermen in years. Suddenly, Hali gave a little shriek, as a stalactite came crashing form the ceiling of the cavern. As it hit the ground, it shattered into several pieces. Hali theorized, that over the years, the salt water caused the stalactites to corrode. They were going to have to be extremely cautious, if they were wanted to exit the cavern with their lives.

When the unusual pair finally made it out of the cave, they were met with monstrous creature that towered above them.

"What in the world is that?" Hali gasped.

"It a sea spider, mon," Sebastian quivered.

It was true. The creature was definitely a sea spider. Hali had seen them crawling the floors of Atlantica countless times in the past. Only this specimen was massive. The large hairy body came equipped with eight large legs. Each leg easily was about twenty feet long. This was unbelievable. Hali had heard stories of sea spider of this size, but never in Atlantica. As she recalled, these creatures thrived in much cooler climates, in waters like the Arctic and Antarctic Oceans.

Hali was slapped in the face with realization. Murk, Tiamat's home kingdom, was located directly in the middle of the Antarctic Ocean.

"Tiamat," Hali growled angrily, "she summoned this monster here!"

"Oh, no," Sebastian shook with fear, "dis can't be a good ting."

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

How do you like Tiamat's new language. Converse R Life forced me to change it. Nosy Girl! Do me a favor, and please don't for looking for the language this time. Please, I'm begging you. I'm on my knees and kissing your feet. You could at least be kind enough to wash the mud off your boots first. yuck!

Alright, fine, it's Albanian. I hope you are all happy.

Anyway, I hope Tiamat is scary enough for you. She gives me nightmares.

xJadeRainx


	24. Chapter 24: The Guardian of the Sea

The creature lurched forward at lightning speed, grabbing Hali with one of its many hairy legs. The sea spider's legs were sharp as razors, and as a result left a deep gash in Hali's left arm. Hali cried out in pain as drops of her stained the sea with red. Tiamat's abomination had a tight grip on Hali and refused to let go of its prey. The creature seemed very hungry, and although most sea spiders feed off soft shelled invertebrates, its massive size required it to compensate. Slowly, the sea spider's long proboscis became visible. The terrible creature made several attempts to stick Hali with its proboscis in order to suck her blood, but she wiggled this way and that trying desperately to avoid being stabbed. Sebastian sprung into action, there was not much the tiny crab could do, but nip the bottom of the creatures sensitive legs, with his pincers.

Amazingly, the monster dropped Hali almost immediately, and went after Sebastian. The giant sea spider was not hurt by Sebastian's chivalrous attempt, it was more annoyed than anything else, and the annoyance must be eliminated. Tiamat's pet swung one of its massive legs at Sebastian, like a sword, moving it downwards in an effort to slice the crustacean into portions.

"Sebastien!" Hali cried out, swimming to the crab, with sea salt stinging her wound.

"Hali, go on to da keepa!" Sebastian was sacrificing him self, "leave me."

"We have to lore it to the cavern," Hali yelled, "go towards the cavern!"

Sebastian did as Hali commanded, and strategically raced backwards, into the Cavern of Echos. He realized what Hali's plan must be. The girl was as courageous and as quick witted as Ariel. Hali swam after them stopping only when she reached the mouth of the cavern. Sebastian had already drawn the monster several feet into the cavern.

"Sebastian, run!" Hali screeched, and the crab took off.

"Run, run, run, run," the cavern echoed.

Before the spider had time to react, a stalactite came loose, and detached itself form the cavern ceiling. Hali sighed; this was exactly what she had hoped for. The sharp stalactite pierced the middle of the sea spider's soft body, and when the monster hit the ground with a loud thud, dozens more dislodged from the ceiling and came showering down on top of it. Hali and Sebastian stood silently for a moment, watching the dead spider's legs twitch for the last time.

Hali's arm was still gushing with fresh blood.

"Come on," Hali said trying to hold the lesion closed, "let's get out of here before we attract sharks."

* * *

Hali, the princess, and Sebastian, the crab quickly swam the rest of the distance to Murphy's dwelling place. Hali had never been more relieved to reach any particular destination in her life. To Hali's surprise, Murphy, or whom she presumed to be Murphy, was floating buoyantly outside his home, waiting for them.

"Come, in friends, come in," The merman greeted in a wise old voice.

"Are you Murphy, The Guardian?" Hali was reasonably cautious.

"Yes, yes," he replied, "come in, and I'll dress that wound."

Hali looked down at the blood dripping down are arm. Somehow she had forgotten.

Inside Murphy's home, Hali and Sebastian relaxed, slightly. Murphy cleaned Hali's gushing wound and then wrapped it with seaweed. Placing his large gentle hands over Hali's arm he spoke one single, yet strange word.

"Излечивать," chanted Murphy.

Hali's arm gradually began to feel better.

"How did you know we were coming?" Hali was curious.

"I sensed your urgency. We are linked you and I."

"What does that mean, linked?" Hali asked, "I don't even know you."

"But, don't you know me?" Murphy implored with his heavy brown eyes, "We are forged from the same soul."

Hali did have to admit, that she felt a sort of connection to this old stranger. However, his resemblance to her grandfather did make her feel at ease.

"There is another of our kind, whoever he or she may be. The soul has not yet emerged."

"Murphy," Hali felt so comfortable using his first name, "I... my grandfather King Triton, desperately needs your help. He asked me personally to find you."

"Your eyes are speaking to me," Murphy began, "they tell me the King is dieing."

"I'm afraid so," Hali said with a painstaking voice, "But you can help him, can't you?"

"Unfortunately, I am too old. My powers are too weak."

Those words were so depressing, Hali began to sob.

"Don't cry, child," Murphy comforted, " I can train you."

"You can train me to save my grandfather, and the kingdom, of Atlantica?" clarified Hali.

"Yes, but you must accept my help wholeheartedly. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Hali answered confidently.


	25. Chapter 25: The Prophecy

Tiamat was in a simply cantankerous mood. She swam in fury about her room speaking to herself and yelling at her unconscious husband. Tiamat had witnessed Hali and the worthless crab murder her innocent pet, through her dark, spiraling orb. The infidels were really starting to become a problem.

"That little urchin of yours, killed my pet. I hatched him from a tiny egg, and watched him grow to his magnificent size." The witch sobbed, "Imagine the nerve it takes to kill such a beautiful creature. she will pay for that Triton!"

She glared at the fragile King of Atlantica. Every last morsel of seething hatred radiated from Tiamat's pores. The evil queen's power was growing at an alarming rate.

" I guess, I'll have to up the ante a little bit, huh?"

_Indes mākonis,  
Radīt necaurlaidīgiem šķēršļiem,  
Ap skolotājs mājokli.  
Iznīcināt Hali un viņas skolotāju.  
Gan vīrietis un meitene jāmirst!_

"This will have to do, until the trident, is mine, lover!" then the foul queen gave out a heinous chortle.

* * *

"Do you have any question's for me before we begin?" Murphy beseeched."

Hali didn't understand why he even asked, when she could feel his brown eyes already knew the answers to all her questions.

"How did you become The Keeper, The Guardian?" she questioned.

"Ah, yes, Murphy was thoughtful, "It is a magic that runs deep within my family's roots."

"How do you know my grandfather?" Hali asked in spite of herself.

"We have a very old history."

"Yes, Sebastian told me you knew him since tide school." Hali said pointing to her old friend, the crab.

"Oh, we go back much further than that," Murphy added with an amiable smile.

"How much further?" Hali pleaded.

"Hush, you shall find out in due time, child," Murphy said in the kindest tone Hali's ears ever took in, "we have work to do."

Murphy swam to one of his tall bookshelves, and pulled a very old-looking book from one of the shelves.

"Inside this book, is everything you will need, to save the king and rid Atlantica of the evil Tiamat forever."

Hali made her best effort in reading the ancient book's title, but she had no idea how to begin. This is what the title read:

Нашы супрацоўнікі Гісторыя

"Murphy," Hali sounded defeated, "I can't read this."

"It says," Murphy clarified, "Our People's History."

"Atlantica's History?"

"No, much more than that," Murphy was so mysterious.

"What does that mean?" asked Hali.

"You're a clever one, Hali," The Guardian complimented, "try and figure it out on your own."

Hali sat quietly pondering Murphy's riddle, when suddenly, the solution struck her.

"Does it mean," Hali began hesitantly, "the history of mermen?"

"That it does, child, that it does!" Murphy exclaimed proudly, "your swiftness in solving the puzzle proves even further that our souls are linked."

"It does,?" Hali whispered in awe.

Getting back to the task at hand Murphy explained, "This book, is a very special book. It opens only to the touch of my magic."

Touching the book lightly, the cover flew open to a blank page. Suddenly words began to appear in the foreign script:

Чым магу служыць?

"What language is that?" Hali asked curiously.

"It is Ancient Atlantican," Murphy began, "the language has been dead to most of us for centuries. It is no surprise you are so unfamiliar with it."

"What does it say?"

"The words read," Murphy paused for dramatic effect, "how may I serve you?"

Murphy abruptly closed the book, and placed the artifact on the table in front of Hali.

"Now, touch the book," Murphy ordered, "all it takes is a slight brush."

"But," Hali began to protest, "if the book works in conjunction with your magic, and your magic has been passed down through your family lineage, how am I to open the book?"

"Enough with this self-doubt," Murphy chided, "touch the book."

Hali tentatively brushed the cover of the book with her hand. It opened immediately.

Soon, Hali eyes glowed in an entrancing blue, and strange words escaped from her throat.

_Калі вада з'яўляецца дракон,  
Толькі акіян сэрца,  
Можа яе спыніць.  
Калі на моры,  
У трывозе,  
Акіян сэрца,  
Выратуе нас усіх._

When Hali finished speaking the words, her eyes ceased their glowing all at once.

"What just happened?" Hali asked in a tremulous voice.

"It seems," Murphy said pensively, "that the book as chosen you to become the new Keeper, when my spirit leaves the ocean."

"But how can that be?" Hali shrieked, "the magic trait runs in your family, not mine!"

Murphy's chocolate brown eyes lit up with laughter, "We are kin, Hali. King Triton is my brother."

Hali's face went pale, "What?"

"Hush, we are running out of time, and still have much work to do."

Hali knew he was right, "What did I just chant?" she asked.

"I wasn't a chant," Murphy explained, "It was a prophecy."

"A prophecy," Hali repeated breathlessly.

"Yes, one that has puzzled Guardians for eons," Murphy scratched his silver-bearded chin, "It seems you are at the center of it too."

"Well," Hali asked, "what does it mean?"

"You already know," Murphy said gently, "look within your heart."

Hali took a deep breath and began.

_When the water dragon appears,  
Only the ocean's heart,  
Can stop it.  
When the sea,  
Is in turmoil,  
The ocean's heart,  
Will save us all._

"Very good," Murphy praised, "you are a quick learner, but we must move on."

"Yes," Hali agreed, "let's move on."

"The ocean is composed of three parts. Each part is represented by a Guardian, like us. Are you following?"

"Yes," Hali assured him.

"The three parts are collectively, the Voice, the Heart, and the Star of the Ocean."

Hali nodded solemnly.

"It has already been established that I am The Ocean's Voice," Murphy explained, "and now, you have just emerged as the Ocean's Heart."

"But what about the Ocean's Star?" asked Hali.

"That soul has not yet come forth," Murphy related, "it will be your burden to find and train this soul on your own."

"Me!" Hali blurted out.

"Yes, you," Murphy said calmly, "but you must learn to control your magic first."

Hali sat with Murphy for hours pouring over the ancient spell book. She had very little time to cram so much information into her head. At last, she felt that she was prepared for battle with Tiamat.

"I have one last question, Murphy."

"Yes, my child?"

"I overheard Tiamat in the middle of some evil chant. By chance, can you tell me what it means?"

"I will try," The Keeper said in earnest.

Hali repeated the chant she had tried do desperately to memorize, knowing that one day it would come in handy.

_Miegs mans vīrs._  
_Es dzēriens jūsu pilnvaras.  
Ātri, Trident,  
un okeāna es rīcībā!_

"Ah," Murphy gave a heavy sigh, "that is black magic developed by the ancient Murken's during the Era of Darkness."

_Sleep my husband.  
I will drink of your powers.  
Soon your trident,  
And the ocean will be mine._

Murphy's translation struck a chord with Hali. She should have guessed as much. Villains like Ursula, Morgana, and countless other have made evil attempts at possessing her grandfather's trident.

"You must go now," Murphy urged, "time is running short. The king's life is almost gone."

"Will you come with me, Murphy?"

"I'm afraid I cannot accompany you very far," Murphy frowned, "this is hallowed ground, and my powers are very weak. If I venture too far, I will die."

Hali had heard enough, and needed to act quickly. She barrelled out of Murphy's home, with Sebastian on her tail. The old Guardian followed Hali to bid her goodbye, but as soon as the pair swam outside, Tiamat's spell took effect. A massive, ink-black cloud rapidly engulfed the victims, choking them with its poison. As Hali collapsed, writhing in pain, Murphy seeped the last of his magic into the girl to protect her form harm. Then the ancient merman sunk down to the sandy bottom of the ocean floor, and died.


	26. Chapter 26: Abduction

Hali woke up to the sound of Serene's cries, but was so fatigued, she could not find the power to open her eyes.

"Darwin!" the child wailed, "where's Darwin?"

"Where did you leave him last?" Hali inquired with her eyes still closed.

Serene did not answer her, though. The sound of the little mermaids voice seemed so far away, too. Hali wanted to offer Serene a hug, and tell her cousin that everything would be okay, and Darwin would turn up soon. He always did. Hali attempted to lift her arms to give Serene this much needed hug, but try as she might, Hali could not budge her arms. She forced her eyes open to see what was going on.

Hovering inches in front of her face was spherical object, dark magic by the looks of it. Staring intently into the orb, Hali could distinguish Serene's figure, turning the room upside down searching for her lost plaything.

Hali tried to move her arms again, but they were shackled tightly to the wall of a dank, dark sea cave.

"What's going on?" she said to herself.

The scene in the black orb shifted, this time displaying the image of King Triton lying almost lifeless in his great clam shell bed. Something about the scene just didn't seem quite right.

"Sebastian? Murphy?" Hali called out in confusion, "What happened? Where am I?"

* * *

Attina called her five sisters together for a meeting. King Triton's breathing had all but ceased, and one of them would need to take over the throne, maybe even permanently. What's more, Hali had disappeared with Sebastian two days ago, and Tiamat was nowhere to be found. Issues of this caliber needed to be addressed immediately.

"Sisters," Attina began, "Daddy may not make it through the night."

"Don't say that!" Alana was adamant.

"Alana," Attina was as patient as possible, "we must consider the facts. It has been months, and Daddy isn't getting any better."

"I know," Alana sobbed.

Aquata put a comforting arm around her sister's shoulders.

Attina looked around at the glum expressions written across each mermaid's face. She swallowed hard in an effort to keep her composure. After all, someone needed to be strong enough for the family and the kingdom.

"I think," Attina paused, "that I should take over the royal duties, for the time being, unless any of you have a major grievance with that."

None of the others made any objections, so Attina continued, "Has anyone seen or heard form Hali lately?"

The group of princesses remained silent.

"Okay, then," Attina said slowly, "how about Sebastian?"

Adella piped up, "Last I saw him, he was in the music room, sulking because Tiamat banned music in the castle."

One by one, each mermaid princess shivered, partly because of the potent memories of their past, but mostly at the mention of Tiamat.

"So, no one has heard from either of them since the day before yesterday?" Attina asked with concern.

"No," the princesses replied in unison.

"And does anyone know where Tiamat swam off to?" Arista probed.

"You mean, she isn't in Daddy's quarters?" Andrina asked in shock.

"No," Attina answered, "and Daddy's trident is gone!"

There was a chorus of gasps as each remaining sister covered their pretty mouths in horror. Before any of them had time enough to get over their shock, Sebastian came swimming frantically into the large conference room.

"Sebastian!" they all cried out in happiness.

"Where were you?" Attina asked kindly, "and where's Hali? Did she lead you on some misadventure?"

"Just like Ariel!" Andrina reminisced.

"Girls," Sebastian said gravely, "Hali's trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Attina demanded sitting up straighter in her chair.

"Tiamat," Sebastian panted, he was out of breath from the long swim, "she took Hali captive. Hali be chained up in a cave. She gonna kill da girl! She got da king's trident!"

Attina got up quickly, "Ill round up the guards."

Arista chimed in, "Come on, girls, let's take a head count of all the children to make sure they are safe."

With that Sebastian collapsed on the table form sheer exhaustion, but his rest was short lived.

"Sebastian," Attina's voice was solemn, "go tell Ariel!"

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

Well, this was a short chapter, but no worries, next chapter will be longer. I have much to say. How do you think poor Hali is feeling right now?

So, I've decided to write a prequel to _Ocean Heart_, about Hali and Sam's past. I was just sitting around thinking about the misadventures the two must have shared together. It just sounded so fun! Also, similar to Converse R Life, I will be holding a sort of mini "contest".** Send me a private message**, with your idea of what Sam and Hali may have done together (adventure, lover's spat ect.) I will incorporate the idea I like the best into the story. **Remember, send me your ideas via a private message, do not post it in a review.** It would spoil the surprise for the other readers. I can't wait to hear you ideas!

Thanks,

xJadeRainx


	27. Chapter 27: Princess Missing in Action

Hali continued to stare into the strange orb that projected images. Tiamat must have used the blasted thing to spy on the entire castle. Hali came to the conclusion that the corrupt queen must have overheard her conversation with Sebastien in the music room. Hali had always felt Tiamat was evil. Bottom line was, she should have been more careful.

"Stupid, Hali, stupid," she chastised herself softly.

At that exact moment, the terrible orb dissolved before her eyes, and in its place was Tiamat, angry and ugly as ever.

"You can say that again, dear," the queen sounded in her ice voice.

"Evil witch," Hali pierced, "where are my friends?"

"Oh my, such an acid tongue you have, my dear!"

"Tiamat!" Hali screamed.

"Fine, since you asked," Tiamat began coldly, "The Guardian is dead, and so is the crab."

"I don't believe you," faltered Hali.

"Suit yourself," Tiamat said in a nasally, sarcastic voice, "do you like my new toy?"

Suddenly, the trident appeared in the queen's hand, as if by magic, black magic that is.

Hali gave an audible gasp.

"Now," Tiamat was vicious, "tell me how to open the book."

Hali stared into the horrible amber eyes. She could tell that Tiamat wasn't lying this time. Tiamat had the book.

"Never." Hali said as bravely as she could.

"What, not intimidated, dear?" Tiamat's question was exaggerated, "maybe this will change your mind?"

Pointing the trident at Hali's direction, harsh light came streaming out of its three points. Each shard of light electrified Hali, and she gave out a piercing scream, one of pure agony.

"Was, that a change of heart, dear?" Tiamat cackled.

"Okay," Hali coughed up blood.

"What's that?" Tiamat smirked, "I didn't catch a word of what you just said."

"Okay, I'll tell you," Hali spluttered, "come closer."

Tiamat ventured closer to the girl, semi-conscious of what the brat may have up her sleeve.

"Closer," Hali's voice was just above a whisper.

Again Tiamat got closer to Hali, until she the Murken's faces was within inches of the brat-child.

Without warning, Hali daringly spit in Tiamat's hideous face.

"How could grandpa ever marry a sea-cow like you?" Hali even surprised herself with these audacious words.

Enraged, Tiamat zapped poor Hali with more of her terrifying lightning, this time the light was hotter, and the pain was sharper, excruciating.

Blood was escaping from all parts of Hali's body. The poor mermaid-girl was frightened to death, maybe even close to death. What a horrible way to die, when the ocean needed her most.

"If you won't cooperate with me, girly," Tiamat was indignant, "maybe some time alone with my little friend will change your tune."

With that Tiamat raised the trident high above her head. Hali shivered, the trident had great power, but in the hands of evil, it had catastrophic power.

_Pūķis ūdens,  
No burvju veco,  
Nāciet un mani solīšanu.  
Kopā okeāna,  
Vai ir mūsu uz visiem laikiem.  
Es aicinu jūs,  
Mizu-Kaida!_

Immediately, water began swirling in a sort of whirlpool, about the trident's points. Hali stared entranced, as the water began to take shape. Slowly, a serpentine body became visible, and then a massive head, and finally what appeared to be a mouth filled with jagged teeth. Hali gulped in fear, Tiamat had summoned a dragon, composed entirely from the water around them, and then she remembered the prophecy.

"Have fun, dear" Tiamat used a sing-song voice, then left Hali alone with the monster.

The water dragon stared menacingly at Hali with glowing red eyes. Hali was at a loss. If there were still tears left in her body, she would have cried. If it really was true, that Murphy and Sebastian were dead, then nobody would ever find her. She didn't know how to escape, and her body was in an unprecedented amount of pain. Worse yet, Hali had no idea how to kill something that wasn't alive, not in the literal sense anyway. Just as the last of these thoughts left her head, Hali fainted due to pain, exhaustion, and blood loss.

* * *

All the good people of Shireland, and all the good people of Westland, sat in eager attendance, waiting for the wedding of the year to begin. The crowned prince Lace Kennard Manelin of Westland to wed Princess Melody Lark Benson of Shireland. The wedding was bound to be an epic event, one for the history books. People would be talking about the wedding for years.

As tradition dictated, the ceremony was to take place on a massive wedding ship, to depart at sunset. The decorations were beautiful, exotic flowers lined the deck of the boat, colorful paper streamers hung from the masts, and most lovely of all, stood Melody in a pristine white wedding gown and donning a charming veil of delicate lace. Everything was perfect, except the maid of honor was missing.

Anyone who was anyone was on board the ship. Each and every servant from the palace was invited to the wedding of their oldest princess, even Sam somehow weaseled his way into getting an invitation, but still no Hali. Her sister was due back the day before, when she failed to show up, Melody sensed that something horrible had happened, but shrugged it off as pre-wedding jitters.

"Where are you, Hali," Melody called out to the crashing waves.

"She's being deviant. That's where she is." Eric growled under his breath.

"Eric," Ariel said confidently, "Hali wouldn't miss her own sister's wedding. She'll be here."

"What, and show up sopping wet and covered in seaweed and kelp. What a disgrace!"

No longer able to take her husband's idiocy, Ariel smacked Eric harshly on his cheek, leaving a red welt in her wake, completely uninterested if the entire court had seen.

"She'll be here!" Ariel voice was venomous.

The string quartet began playing _The Wedding March_, and Eric offered Melody his uniformed arm. As they started to walk slowly down the aisle, Melody saw a flash of red in the great blue sea.

The princess nearly tripped on the log hem of her wedding dress.

'Hali,' Melody thought to herself.

Turning her head, to catch another glimpse of the figure, Melody realized it wasn't Hali at all. It was Sebastian riding the waves, and frantically trying to catch up with the wedding ship.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

_The Wedding March_ was composed in 1842 by Felix Mendlessohn. It was writted for a production of Shakespeare's_ A Mid Summer Night's Dream_.

Well, it's coming down to the wire. I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far.

xJadeRainx


	28. Chapter 28: Sebastian's Message

Hali opened her eyes. The dragon was gone now, leaving Hali alone in the cave, save a few sea creatures swimming here and there. She no longer had any concept of time. Hali could not remember if she had been held captive for only a few hours, weeks, or even days. Topping it all off, was the fact that Hali had not had anything to eat. The poor girl was low on energy. Hali's arms went numb form being shackled above her head, long ago, and was still in a considerable amount of pain.

"How did I get myself into this mess?" Hali groaned, "where did that dragon go, and Tiamat too?"

Almost as if these few words had sapped the last of Hali's strength, the princess closed her azure eyes once again, and her chin dropped to her chest.

"Princess?" Hali was hearing voices again.

'Just ignore the voices, Hali,' she thought to herself, 'they'll go away again.'

"Princess, do you need help?"

This last voice seemed so sincere, Hali forced herself to open her bloodshot eyes. A dolphin was talking to her. No, it couldn't be talking to her, its mouth wasn't even moving. The unfortunate girl was delirious.

"Dolphins don't talk," Hali reassured herself, "just close your eyes and go back to sleep."

"Please wake up, Princess."

Hali again opened her eyes, the annoying dolphin was gently nudging her nose. The mammal wasn't going to let her sleep.

"Stop!" Hali cried out in weariness.

Unbelievable. Every fish, every mollusk, every living creature in he under sea cave hovered motionless in the water. Even the plants discontinued their swaying. They all appeared to be waiting for Hali's next command. She was going crazy.

"Swim," Hali gave a whisper of disbelief.

All at once, the creatures went about their business, as they had been doing before.

Unbelievable. Suddenly, an idea came into Hali's tired brain.

"Mr. Octopus," Hali called sweetly, "I need your assistance."

"Yes, Princess?" the octopus replied swimming up to her with its eight tentacles.

"Can you possibly, get these shackles undone?"

"With the amount of suction and pressure I can apply with my tentacles, Princess, it shouldn't pose as a problem," the octopus assured as it set to work.

Within minutes, Hali was free of the shackles. She allowed herself to sink to the floor of the sea cave, and Hali began rubbing her arms, to get the blood flowing again. Hali already felt a million times better. Concerned, both the dolphin and the octopus, followed Hali to the bottom of the cave.

"Do you need anything else, Princess?" the dolphin inquired.

"I don't understand what's happening," Hali breathed heavily, "dolphins and octopuses don't talk. Everybody knows that."

"We can too speak," the dolphin was rather offended, "but only to a guardian."

"Not just any guardian either," the octopus added, "we speak exclusively too the Ocean's Heart. You must be the heart if you can hear us."

"What are your names?" Hali asked.

"I am called Kailani," the dolphin disclosed, "and this is my friend Hachi," Kailani referred to the octopus.

"We are here to serve you," Hachi explained, "anything you need, just ask."

"I need to get out of here, before Tiamat or her pet dragon come back."

"You are too weak to swim," said Kailani, "Hold on to me, Princess, and I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

Hali grabbed hold of Kailani's dorsal fin with all her might, which admittedly wasn't much.

"Take me to wear the Keeper used to live," Hali gave a benevolent command.

Without a word, Kailani swam off, with Hachi following close behind.

* * *

"Sebastian!" Melody cried out.

The entire wedding procession stopped short at the bride's outburst, and bridesmaid after bridesmaid toppled on top of one another like a trail of pastel colored dominoes.

All the guests were in shock.

"Sebastian?"

"Who's Sebastian?"

"Could he be another lover, come to claim the princess for himself?"

"Hush, hush!"

Melody ran to the port side of the ship, tearing the hem of the expensive gown her father had so generously paid for.

"Sebastian, what's wrong? Where's Hali?" Melody shouted over the roar of the ocean.

By this time, Ariel was already at Melody's side, and Eric was not too far behind.

"Hali!" Sebastian began to speak, but was swallowed up by a wave.

Before long, Sebastian resurfaced, "Tiamat!" and he was once again dragged underwater by the ferocious waves.

"Trapped in cave," the crab screamed, while spiting out a mouthful of saltwater.

Melody couldn't understand a word he Sebastian said from that distance. Melody kicked off her fancy shoes, and turning to her fiancé said, "Sorry Lance, but we're going to have to do this another time.

"I'm coming to get you Sebastian," Melody whooped against the ripping wind.

Jumping off the side of the boat, Melody whispered, "fins."

There was a great splash, as Melody dove wedding gown and all into the sea. Sebastian was so far off, he would never have made it to the ship, so long as the sea was this rough.

"Throw down a ladder!" Eric commanded.

Everyone waited in silence for Melody to swim back to the boat with Sebastian. It took the bride nearly twenty minutes to swim back to the ship.

"Legs," Melody whispered as she climbed the roped ladder, draping over the side of the boat and dipping into the ocean.

Melody collapsed in a great puddle of saltwater, with Sebastian clutched tightly in her hand.

Quickly, Ariel scooped up Sebastian, as Lance ran to the aid of his almost wife.

"What's going on Sebastian?" Ariel asked in a panicked voice.

"Tiamat!" Sebastian gasped for air.

"What about Tiamat?" Ariel was already choking back tears.

"She got Hali captive!" The crab wailed, "She gonna kill da girl!"

Ariel turned to Eric with a horrifying expression.


	29. Chapter 29: Operation Rescue

"Sebastian," Ariel breathed, "Start from the beginning, and talk slowly."

The crab that Ariel had known since she was a little mergirl just learning how to swim looked at her with sad eyes.

"Da king married an terrible witch ofa wife."

"Tiamat's evil!" Melody cried out in shock.

Ariel gave Melody a look that suggested she should be quite...or else.

"Yes," Sebastian confirmed, "Tiamat is excessively evil, mon. Hali, dat clever girl, she figure it out."

"Where's Hali now," Eric demanded, grabbing the crab out of Ariel's palm, gesturing that he'd better get to the point, quickly.

Sebastian gulped, "We was leavin' Murphy's house, when..."

"Who's Murphy?" Melody questioned.

This time, it was Eric who stared daggers at his daughter. Melody shut her open mouth immediately.

"We was leavin' Murphy's house, when we got attacked by a black cloud."

"A black cloud?" Eric repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, I tink it was Tiamat's dark magic."

"What happened then," Ariel urged.

"It choked allof us, an we pass out, mon."

"Where is Hali?" Eric roared.

"When I woke up, me and Hali were ina cave. Hali was chained up, mon. I went to go get help."

"Is that where Hali is_ now_?" Ariel cried, "in a cave?"

"Yes, Ariel," Sebastian grieved, "Tiamat gonna kill her... just as soon as she get da book to work."

Ariel swooned, but before she could hit the deck, Eric promptly dropped the crab, and caught his wife up in his arms.

"Water!" Eric ordered, "We need some water over here!"

Servants darted in every cardinal direction in search of water for their beloved queen, although most of them had absolutely no clue as to what was going on.

* * *

Melody looked around, the sun was starting to set on the horizon. The air was growing chillier, and the waves were becoming more and more ferocious. If Hali was in danger, they were wasting time. Ignoring the rising commotion on her wedding ship, Melody once again climbed the high raining of the ship. Just as she was about to jump overboard, a strong hand grabbed hold of her arm.

"You're not going anywhere, unless you take me with you," Sam barked.

"That's not exactly possible," Melody snarled.

"Stop lying," Sam warned, "I know there is a way."

"That's ridiculous," Melody laughed.

"I know there is a way," repeated Sam, "Lorelei's turned me into a merman before."

Melody was caught. There surely was a way to turn a stranger into a merman temporarily, but she didn't want to do it. Melody especially didn't want to do it today, on the day of her wedding, with her fiancé watching. San and Melody were so engrossed in their little argument, that neither of them noticed that Xavier was within earshot of them, listening to every word.

"Princess," Xavier sounded firmly, "If you take him, then your taking me too."

Xavier surely wasn't going to let Sam outdo him. Hali would never choose a man who sat idly by while she was in mortal danger. A mermaid. He should have listened to his gut.

"No," Melody sighed, "I can't take both of you. One of you would slow me down enough, but both..."

Melody's voice trailed off when she looked into the eyes of both men. Xavier and Sam had the same expression, a mix of fear, anger, and determination.

"Okay," Melody relented, "I'll do it."

"Good," Sam said relieved.

"Great," Xavier started, "how is this going to work?"

"I have to kiss you," explained Melody, "and release some of my magic."

"Kiss? Magic?" Xavier panicked.

"Yes, all mermaids have magic, dimwit," Sam said viciously.

"The Mermaid's Kiss," Melody shot an annoyed glance at Sam, "Will turn you into a mermaid, but not permanently."

"Okay, but..." Xavier wanted to ask, but was interrupted.

"The kiss needs to be given underwater," Melody clarified, "and you will remain a merman until your head braked the surface of the water again."

"Oh," was Xavier's simple reply.

"Alright, alright," Sam sighed aggravated, "now, that we got the landlubber up to speed, can we get a move on it."

Before long, three bodies hit the water, with three great splashes. Upon opening her eyes, Sam was the first of the two men that she saw. She grabbed the back of his wet hair and delivered an unwilling kiss, making sure to release just enough of her magic. This began the transformation, and Sam's legs were engulfed in a soft, warn glow. Next, Melody hurriedly swam to Xavier and kissed him softly on the lips. Xavier too was enveloped in a radiant light, and soon there were three merpeople staring at each other in the dark sea.

Melody, Sam, and Xavier, all turned around at the sound of two more splashes. Ariel and Eric had joined them in the water, with the forms of merpeople. Sebastian of course was clamped tightly to Ariel's green fins.

"What is our plan going to be," Sam was the first one to speak, "we don't all need to go to the same place."

Ariel taking the roll of mother said, "Eric and I will go to Atlantica, to check in with my father and sister's. Maybe the have some information," then she added, "Sebastian will show the rest of you the cave where Hali is being held prisoner. Let's move!"

Eric and Ariel swam off to Atlantica at once, leaving Melody alone with both of Hali's love interests. For the first time, Melody took a good look at the two mermen. Sam was now sporting a shimmering, golden tail, and Xavier's tail was deep hunter green. She watched in amusement, as both mermen learned to swim using their tails. Deciding that they had wasted enough time, Melody gave a demonstration using her own red tail.

"You have to swim like this," Melody explained gliding her tail through the water like a torpedo.

Both Xavier and Sam gave it a shot. Sam, having done this once before, swam like a merboy who had limited use of his fins. On the other hand, Xavier swam like a merbaby, moving haplessly around in circles. It took a few minutes, but finally, both mermen seemed to gain acceptable control over their fins.

"Alright," Melody said seriously, "we really need to get going now."

She glanced at Xavier, and then Sam. Both men nodded their heads in confirmation.

"Sebastian," called Melody, "lead the way."

* * *

Hali couldn't very well have gone back to her grandfather's castle, not with Tiamat roaming about. She needed to get somewhere safe, where she could spend time recuperating. Hali figured that Murphy's home, far out of the way, was as safe a place as ever.

Riding on the back of a dolphin was always a thrill for Hali, but not this time. Her injuries prevented her form enjoying the ride at all. Hali would keep drifting in and out of sleep, sometimes losing her grip on Kailani's dorsal fin, and sinking fathoms into the ocean. Hachi would have to race after her with his eight arms, and get her situated on Kailani's back again.

This was the longest swim Hali had ever participated in throughout her entire life. Finally the princess and her companions reached their destination. Dear Murphy's home looked as warm and inviting as it ever had.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

Ah, the long awaited update. Finally Eric didn't seem like such a jerk. Anyway, please review. Don't complain about the slowness of the updates, and then not review.

By the way, I'm still waiting for your **private message** ideas about Hali and Sam!

xJadeRainx

So, I was watching an episode of the _Muppet Babies_ (Is there anyone out there that remembers that show) and Nanny (you never see her head) came into the room and said, "I'm going to take a nap." Nap! What! Imagine a babysitter going to take a nap when she is supposed to be watching the babies. What a bad nanny. And she wonders why the muppet babies get themselves into trouble. In this episode, the babies were putting on their own production of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Piggy (Miss Piggy as a baby) was fuming mad that she couldn't play Snow White. The other babies made her play the evil queen (like Tiamat!). She said my favorite line in the episode:

"Yoohoo, subjects! You may have three seconds to feast your eyes on Moi!"  
*Cheers*  
"...﻿ Okay, that's enough."


	30. Chapter 30: Ariel's Nightmare

Pandemonium aboard the wedding ship was at an all time high. Many of the passengers, who were unaware of the situation, and simply saw the royal family jump overboard, did the same, thinking that the ship was on fire, capsizing, or experiencing some other type of misfortune. Lance, and the others still of sound mind, had their work cut out for them, by desperately trying to keep the remaining guests safe and calm.

"They had better have a good explanation for this!" King Leroy growled at his son.

"I'm sure whatever it was, must have been important, father," Lance snapped, "Melody wouldn't just abandon me on out wedding day."

"Of all the young ladies to choose from," his father began, "you had to propose to a woman from such an abnormal family!"

"I love Melody, father," was all Lance offered his father before blustering off.

* * *

When Ariel and Eric arrived in Atlantica, they were both in a state of shock. Atlantica was no longer, the booming kingdom where Ariel had spent her entire childhood. Now, her precious kingdom looked more like a barren wasteland, and in the rare instance where Ariel might spot a merperson, he or she always seemed fearful and introverted. Yes, Ariel needed to get to her father's castle immediately, there was no doubt about it.

"Come on, Eric," Ariel shuddered as a chill ran down the length of her spine.

Ariel was relieved because it was a very short swim to the castle, however, her solace was short lived. The castle once bustling with all sorts of lifeforms, seemed empty and dead. The once vibrant coral growing in the walls, had withered to a sorry brown state, and the fish were eerily scarce. King Triton's stately home still shone gold, but not with the inviting brilliance it once had. There was absolutely no splendor in Atlantica at this point in time. The entire scene reminded Ariel of the forbidden ground where Ursula had once made her home. She didn't like this one bit, and despairing tears began to well up in Ariel's blue eyes.

Eric noticed his wife's state of anxiety, he grasped her hand in gentle comfort. Ariel took his hand eagerly, completely forgetting about their previous tiff at Melody wedding, well her almost wedding. The nuptials would have to wait, if it hadn't seriously angered the royal family of Westland, that is.

Upon entering the castle, Ariel noticed the uncanny lack of children roaming the halls in jubilant games. This was definitely not the same kingdom Ariel once knew. Finally, Ariel spotted Attina her beloved older sister and lifelong confidant.

"Attina!" Ariel cried running into her sisters open arms.

"Oh, Ariel," Attina sobbed, "this is terrible. Daddy's sick, and Hali's missing. I'm sorry. I should have kept her safe!"

"It's not your fault, Attina," Eric voice was solemn but compassionate.

Ariel smiled sadly. She had wondered where the amazing man she married all those years ago had disappeared to. It seemed that she had rediscovered him at last.

"Attina," Ariel sniffed, "what's been going on here?"

"Tiamat," was all Attina could bring herself to say.

"Tiamat?" Eric questioned, "What about Tiamat?"

"I don't know how I never noticed. I'm so stupid. I should have figured it out," Ariel's big sister lamented.

"Attina," Eric said with mild aggression, "please."

"Yes," Attina snuffled, "Tiamat was evil all along. She did something to daddy. Something to make him sick."

Poor Ariel's face was more distressed than Eric had ever seen before. Her bright red hair drifted wildly in the water about her head, tears were streaming generously from the corners of her eyes, and her face was a puffy mess. If he could only do something to help, but he knew that inwardly, he was equally distraught.

Attina continued, "We believe, that Tiamat is holding Hali captive somewhere in the ocean."

"Why does Atlantica look so empty, so barren?" Ariel's voice cracked in her grief.

"Tiamat has been terrorizing the kingdom with some water daemon she conjured up."

"Water daemon?" Eric sounded generally frightened.

"Yes, it has the form of a dragon," explained Attina, "yet it is comprised of the very water we swim in."

"What!" Ariel shrieked.

"There's no hiding form it. It can find you anywhere. It can slip under the cracks of doors. The water dragon has been picking off Atlanticans one by one," Attina wailed, "Oh, Ariel it's terrible. The dragon even took Urchin form us!"

With that Ariel burst into tears. Urchin was like a brother to her. All those years, they would go on adventures and help each other out of difficult situations. He was unofficially, King Triton's adopted son. Ariel clearly remembered the time when Urchin bought her father a squid pen. The ink in the cheaply made thing exploded in King Triton's face. What a mess.

Attina had much more to relate to her sister, "King Augustus and Price Thor of Olympia have granted us temporary asylum. I'm evacuating all citizen's of Atlantica for the time being. We don't even know where Tiamat is hiding?"

"Will Daddy be able to survive such a journey?" Ariel gasped.

"Ariel," Attina said gravely, "he may not even live through the night. You might want to take the time to say your goodbyes," poor Attina erupted into tears.

* * *

Ariel stared sullenly at the figure of her father, lying motionless in his deathbed. Her father had not been young for many years, but never had he looked so old and frail. King Triton's lustrous hair was falling out at an alarming rate, his body was deteriorating to nothing more than skin and bones, further if Ariel didn't know the king was still alive, she would have presumed him dead. Ariel vowed that if she ever got a hold of that evil witch Tiamat, she would kill the bitch with her own two hands.

"Oh, Daddy," Ariel voice was just above a whisper, "I love you. Please don't die."

There was a soft rap at the door, and Attina entered.

"The guards are ready to move Daddy, Ariel."

Slowly, Ariel rose, "Of course, Attina."

"If there's anything I can do..."

"Not unless you can think of a way to defeat Tiamat," Ariel sighed.

"I have no idea," Attina gasped, "but maybe Murphy does."

"Who's Murphy?" Ariel questioned wondering why the name sounded so familiar.

"An old friend of Daddy's I think, "Attina struggled, "I remember hearing about him once or twice. He lives far form here, though."

"Can you give us directions," Eric gently urged.

"I think so," Attina replied.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

I would have written more, but I felt the chapter was getting a little to long so....be sure to check back soon for the next installment.

Who remember the Little Mermaid TV series? If you do, then surely you remember Urchin, the blond merboy Ariel befriended. Also, you may recall King Augustus and Prince Thor of Olympia. Sebastian convinced Ariel that King Triton was planning to marry her off to Prince Thor, but in reality, King Triton only wanted Ariel to be partners with Thor in the upcoming water games (similar to the Olympics)!


	31. Chapter 31: Empty Cave

Sebastian lead the way, as Melody, Xavier and Sam followed him intently. Carefully, Sebastian retraced the swim that he and Hali had made only days before. It was a long swim, and the whole group was becoming very irritable.

"Do the two of you really have to argue so much?" Melody whined.

"Just like children, mon." Sebastian agreed.

"How do you expect me to get along with this heathen?" Xavier questioned defensively.

"If you wanted a gentlemen," Sam added, "you should have brought along your prince charming, Melody."

"No," Melody said in a matter of fact voice, "I actually care if Lance gets eaten by a shark."

"Wow," Xavier winced, "I thought you were supposed to be the nice sister."

"Yea," added Sam, "that even hurt my feelings!"

"Quite, mon," Sebastian warned, "we ina dangerous place now."

"How dangerous?" Melody gasped.

"Very dangerous. We must be quiet. And you not gonna like what you find in der, mon."

Sebastien tentatively guided the makeshift rescue group through the Cavern of Echoes. The place was exactly the same as Sebastian remembered it, and that gave the old crab chills.

"It's really dark in here," said Sam in a medium-loud voice.

"Here, here, here, here," the cavern copied.

Sam was just quick enough to dodge a sharp stalactite before it pierced his body and pinned him to the ground. The others turned towards Sam with a fright.

"That was close," breathed Sam.

"I tol' ya to be quiet, boy," Sebastian whispered harshly.

"Okay, okay," Sam held his arms up in an innocent gesture.

"Come on," Sebastian growled, "an' don't pay no mind to da dead, giant spider, mon?"

"Giant spider?" Melody froze in a panic.

If there was anything she hated, it was spiders. They were all so hairy, and ugly, and a girl simply could not trust a creature with so many legs.

"It can't hurt ya, Melody," Sebastian comforted, "da sea spider dead, mon."

Still Melody shuddered, wrapping her long black hair around her body for comfort and protection. The group only had to swim a few feet more, before coming across the gigantic corpse. Tiamat's pet lay in the same position Hali and Sebastian had left it, fastened to the floor of the cavern, pierced with dozens of stalactites embedded in its huge body. The sea spider's massive legs, were bent in several odd directs, that looked to be extremely painful, if the monster was still alive that is. Worst of all, the scavengers of the sea had already started to pick at this easy meal. Chunks of the spider's rotting flesh was being devoured by fish, and other ocean critters. If it weren't for the risk of putting them all in danger, Melody would have let out a long horrifying scream.

"We still have a long way ta go," "Sebastian pointed out, "da cave must be miles from here, mon."

"Then let's move, quickly," Melody said in all seriousness, "the longer this takes, the more dangerous Hali's situation will become."

Sebastian directed Melody and the others to the cave where Tiamat had imprisoned Hali. The swim took nearly another hour, but finally, they had reached their destination. Sam was about to rush into the cave, when Xavier grasped his arm with a firm hand, using more strength than was really necessary.

"You can't just go in there blindly," Xavier wisely warned, "you don't know what could be waiting for us."

"He's got a point Sam," Melody added, "but how can we possibly get a look of what's in there without going in ourselves?"

Suddenly, all three look down at Sebastian, which gave the crab a very uneasy feeling.

"He's small enough to crawl in there unseen," Sam mused.

"If he's very quiet..." Xavier puzzled.

"Oh, no," Sebastian cringed, "I'm not goin' in der myself. No way, mon."

"Please, Sebastian," Melody begged, "It's our only option. Hali needs you."

"Alright, alright," Sebastian conceded, " I do it ta save da girl's life."

It only took minutes before Sebastian returned with news for the eagerly awaiting group.

"Well," Sebastian said nervously, "I got some good news an' some bad news, mon."

"What?" Melody wheezed.

"Da good news is dat Tiamat not in der."

"And the bad?" Xavier questioned aggressively.

"Da bad new is," Sebastian paused, "dat Hali not in der either?"

"What?" Sam roared grabbing Sebastian by his throat.

"Put him down," Melody reprimanded, "we need to get to Atlantica immediately. Maybe Mom knows what to do."

* * *

Tiamat sat in her hiding place, in a acrid mood. Just moments ago she had been pleased, for it seemed her plan was working perfectly. Atlantica had fallen, and soon the rest of the ocean would follow, and the sea would be under her control. Still, she had to check on her darling little prisoner. Tiamat's black orb, did not bring her good news however. The orb had projected the image of an empty cave. To make matters worse, the dirt-child's annoying little friends had come looking for her. And the blasted crab! Tiamat was sure that she had put an end to him, yet there he stood.

"Oh, I won't let you find her before me, dears," Tiamat sneered.

Jūras eži  
ar saindēta dzeramnaudas,  
Lēkt tālāk ar dusmas,  
Un izmetiet  
Mūsu iejaukusies draugiem.

"That should keep them busy for a while," cackled Tiamat, "and kill them all if I'm lucky."


	32. Chapter 32: Unfavorable Events

Melody abruptly turned the group around. They had just spent half a day's journey, and were rewarded by an empty cave. Hali could have escaped, or more likely, Tiamat could have moved her, or worse. No, Melody refused to think about the "or worse" part. All the needed to do was find Ariel. Maybe her parents had learned some vital piece of information regarding Hali. It was possible they even knew where her baby sister was. Hali could be sleeping soundly in one of King Triton's magnificent guest rooms, at this very moment, but Melody knew that was nothing more than wishful thinking.

Melody, Sebastian, and their two surly companions completely retraced their steps. They all shuddered when they realized that they would once again have to face the horrifying scene of the deceased sea spider. The massive creature somehow seemed more ominous dead than alive. Then again, Sebastian was the only member of the group that had seen it alive.

They made their way back to the Cavern of Echoes, as quickly as possible. Due to unforeseen events, they all had wasted precious time. If Hali was going to be rescued, they were going to need to find her immediately. Before swimming through the cavern's entrance, the noticed a large a colony of purple sea urchins covering the ground near the mouth of the cavern.

Xavier was the first one to speak, "Were those sea urchin's there when we first swam through?"

"No," Sebastian answered, "dey definitely were not, mon,"

"This particular species is poisonous," Sam added wisely, "many a sailor has come in contact with their poisonous tube feet."

"Yes," Melody confirmed, "they are poisonous, but they won't bother us, unless we disturb them. So let's just move along. We've wasted enough time gawking at them anyway."

Just as the group proceed to swim carefully through the mouth of the cavern, the colony of sea urchins sprung to life. Dozens of these purple, poisoned tipped creatures, jumped up at them from their resting place on the sandy floor. The ocean resembled a war zone, with the sea urchins acting as multiple grenades launching towards the target.

Sam hurriedly flung Melody out of Harms way, skillfully avoiding being grazed by the poisonous spines of the sea urchin. Unfortunately, Xavier was not as swift as the sailor, and a sea urchin embedded itself in his right arm, and another one stuck deeply into the back of his right shoulder. Xavier took a few quick, wheezing breaths, and fainted, his body resting on the sandy bottom. Low and behold, every last sea urchin was gone. Not a trace of the purple, spiny creatures was to be found.

Melody gave out a blood curdling scream, racing to Xavier's unconscious body.

"Dat, Tiamat's doin', fer sure," Sebastian reasoned.

"What are we going to do," Melody panicked, "he's going to die!"

"He's not going to die," Sam sighed, "too bad though."

"Sam!" Melody was indignant.

"I've seen this type of injury before," Sam acknowledged, "the poison just needs to be sucked out of the wounds."

"Sucked out," Melody voice was in a tone of disbelief.

"Well, don't look at me, sweetheart," Sam backed away, "I'm not going to do it!"

Melody looked towards Sebastian, her blue eyes were searching for help.

"Ya gonna hafta do it, girl," said Sebastian.

So Melody set to work, sealing her lips around the first of Xavier's wound. She felt the poison slowly ooze out of Xavier's arm, and travel into her waiting mouth. Melody was sure to spit out every last ounce of poison; she did not care to swallow any. Then she repeated the process on Xavier's wounded shoulder. Melody gave a satisfied sigh, when the job was done. The poison was now out of Xavier's body, and thankfully, did not have time to enter his blood stream. However, he was still unconscious, so Sam decided to have a closer look at him.

"The areas around the initial wounds are still purple around the edges," Sam almost sounded like a doctor.

"Well," Melody said impatiently, "what does that mean?"

"It means," Sam grimaced, "he could be having an allergic reaction to the poison."

"And what does that mean!" Melody shrieked.

"It means, we should find him some medical help," said Sam decidedly.

Melody groaned wiping her black bangs away from her forehead, "We can get a healer to look at him, when we get back to Atlantica. Sam, you're going to have to carry him."

Sam's face twisted into the most unsavory of expressions, be he threw Xavier on his back anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ariel and Eric swan hastily through the ocean, in search of the stranger called Murphy. The King of Atlantica remained in bed helpless as a babe, while Tiamat roamed the sea biding the time until her next attack. Usually, when the ocean is coerced into some type of calamitous event, King Triton always exterminated the danger with the help of his trusty Trident. Now, the sea's only hope, Hali's only hope lied solely in the hands of a complete stranger. With every stroke of her tail, Ariel's heavy heart sank deeper into her chest. She just wanted this whole ordeal to be over with.

Eric regarded the hastily drawn map Attina had made for them. They seemed to be headed in the right direction, at least.

"We've just passed Mermaid's Trench, right?" Eric asked is wife.

"Yes," Ariel sniffed.

"Then it says here, we have to swim through the Cavern of Echoes. Catchy name, isn't it?"

Eric offered Ariel his hand, and they continued their swim together.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

Darn sea urchins! What will the evil Tiamat do nest? Will poor Xavier die, before anyone even finds Hali? If he does, that clears the way for Sam! Hmmm... What do you think?

Lucky you, there hasn't been any lessons as of late. Maybe I can squeeze one in sometime soon!

xJadeRainx


	33. Chapter 33: The Meeting

"Ugh," Sam huffed, "this guy is getting really heavy."

"Shut up, mon," Sebastian warned, "do ya want ta get allof us killed!"

Sam grew quite almost immediately. The sailor, turned merman, knew the annoying talking crab, called Sebastian was right. Once again, the group was forced to venture through the treacherous cavern, and the deadly, sharp stalactites looked as feeble as ever. Worse, yet, the sight of that creepy, dead, and gigantic sea spider made his skin crawl. That's one thing, Sam had always kept to himself: his unbridled fear of spiders. Being a sailor, Sam rarely needed to confront such a fear. How odd to think that as a merman, he had to face this fear twice in one day! The disgusting, hairy corpse was beginning to smell now, and it was making him sick to his stomach. Carrying the extra weight that was Xavier across his shoulders, was only making him feel ten times worse. Sam would have dropped his competition right there, living Xavier alone in the cavern, if he didn't think that his Lorelei would never forgive him.

"Thank your lucky stars for Lorelei," Sam whispered into the ear of the unconscious man.

Choosing to ignore Sam's words completely, Melody said softly, "We're nearly halfway through the cavern. It won't be long before we reach the other side."

"How long before we reach your grandfather's kingdom," Sam asked, "What's it called again?"

"Atlantica," answered Melody, "It's still quite a long journey. If we swim nonstop, we should be able to make it there by morning."

"You mean," Sam shrieked in disbelief, "that I have to carry around this big lug, for nearly twelve more hours!"

"Yes," Melody said in a menacing voice, "you do."

* * *

Ariel was clinging tightly to Eric's arm, as they swam through the dark cavern, surrounded by stone on all sides. The pair had received quite a fright, when they discovered why the place was named the Cavern of Echoes.

"Someone really should do something about those stalactites," Ariel thought out loud, "there must be hundreds if them."

"Yes, dear," Eric answered absent minded.

In all honestly, Eric's mid was replay the recent history f events between Hali and himself. He had been so incredibly pigheaded and mean spirited towards his youngest daughter, his baby, and look at where it got him. Hali had been kidnapped, and imprisoned, by an evil sorceress. The very worst part of the whole scenario was that Eric knew if he hadn't sent Hali away, for such trivial matters, she wold be home safe, and wishing Melody a happy honeymoon. Hali was in dander, and Eric could kick himself, if he had had legs at the moment, that is.

"Eric," questioned Ariel, "how much longer do you think it will be, before we reach the end of the cavern?"

"Oh, I don't know, Ariel," Eric said gently while gazing into his wife's blue, but sad eyes, "we've been swimming for some time now. I'd say we're half way through by now."

Eric's attention was fixed on his wife, paying absolutely no mind to their surroundings, when suddenly he bumped into something. Looking up in shock, Eric discovered that he had bumped into someone, but not just any someone. Eric had bumped into his own daughter.

"Melody!" Ariel cried excitedly.

"Melody, Melody, Melody, Melody," the cavern repeated with just as much zeal.

Everyone was obligated to flinch backwards while two stalactites freed themselves from the ceiling, careening to the cavern floor, and smashing into tiny fragments.

Ariel covered her mouth with both hands in guilt.

"I'm so sorry," Ariel whispered in earnest.

"That's alright, Mom," Melody said sympathetically, "it's been happening all day."

Melody delivered a venomous glance in Sam's direction. The sailor simply shrugged his shoulders, refusing to take any responsibility for the falling stalactites they encountered in the past.

"Where's Hali?" Eric frowned.

Melody gulped, she hated the idea of giving her parents the terrible news.

"She wasn't in the cave?"

"What!" Ariel wanted to scream but hastily hushed her voice to that of a whisper.

"The cave was empty," Melody began to explain, "we were on our way to Atlantica, to find you guys, but it seems you found us first."

"Honey," Ariel voice cracked, "there isn't anyone left in Atlantica."

"What!" Melody was taken aback, "what does that mean?"

"Attina called for an evacuation of the kingdom."

"Evacuation?" Melody was lost for words, "Aunt Attina? Why? What?"

"I'll explain it all along the way," Ariel promised, "we're going to see a friend of your grandfather's, Murphy."

"What happened to him?" Eric motioned towards the wretched sight of Xavier's limp body.

"Dere wasa massive attack by deese sea urchins, mon" Sebastian spoke for the fist time at the unexpected meeting.

"Melody got the poison out," Sam added adjusting Xavier's weight, "but he seems to have had an allergic reaction of sorts. He needs medical attention."

"Well all the healers went to Olympia with the rest of Atlantica," Ariel sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Melody nearly cried.

"Your only choice is to come with us to see this Murphy," Eric advised, "he lives beyond this cavern, and just past the Barren Gorge."

"You mean we have to go back that way!" Sam wailed, pointing in the direction of their gargantuan, dead friend.

"Yes, is that a problem," Eric eyed Sam suspiciously. He still didn't like the dirty sailor at that much.

"Ya not gonna like it, mon," Sebastian was animated in his speech, "big sea spider mon, big!"

"How big?" Ariel demanded.

"Humongous, mon," Sebastian went on excitedly, "but Hali, she kill it, before she got kidnap, mon."

Eric grabbed Sebastian roughly, displaying just how unhappy he was at the moment. Ariel put a hand lightly on Eric's shoulder, urging him to let go of the crab. Sebastian swan to the safety that was Melody's fins.

"Let's get going," Eric growled, "we are wasting precious time."

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

They are almost at Murphy's home. Won't they be surprised when they get there? The story is quickly approaching its end. Let me know just how much you enjoyed this story, and I will write a sequel. But first, I'm going to wire a prequel about Hali and Sam Speaking of which, I still need to hear your **private message** ideas for the prequel (thank you Princess Cricket!).

Converse R Life, is _Wicked Lovely_ worth my making a trip to the library. It sounds like an interesting read, I just need to know if you recommend it.

xJadeRainx


	34. Chapter 34: Ramshackle House

Finally, the melancholy group reached a large dip in the ocean floor. There was a great expanse of coarse sand that stretched for miles on end. Not even the soul of one tiny plankton was to be detected. Once past the Barren Gorge, they would arrive at Murphy's home, at long last.

"Dis be da Barren Gorge," Sebastien announced.

"Really?" Sam teased, his tongue dripping with sarcasm, "you would have thought the rolls, and rolls, of nothing but sand would have given that away!"

"Oh, stop it you two!" Ariel voice was a mixture of a proud queen and a desperate mother.

Both Sebastian and Sam dropped off their argument at once. Ariel's tone implied that there was to be no more riffraff. Only a fool would challenge Ariel in her current state.

Melody ever the peace keeper suggested, "We're nearly there. It won't take long to cross the gorge, an hour at most."

So on they swam. By this time, the group was extremely weary and thirsty. Some of them were beginning to see mirages, disillusionments, but a lack of sleep, food, and one marathon sized swim will take its toll. The group struggled, there limbs were tired and the muscles in their tails were sore, so when Murphy's humble shack of a home was made visible to the naked eye, it appeared as grand as any palace.

* * *

Melody knocked on the ramshackle door, but there was no answer. She readied herself to knock again, louder this time, but Eric put his body between Melody and the door.

Nudging the door forcefully with his shoulder, the door collapsed inwards, and Eric ushered the rest of the group into the shack.

"Come on, come on," Eric sighed, "we haven't got all day."

Inside Murphy's home, it was very dark. There was not even a singular electric eel to shed its light on the humble living space.

Somehow, Melody spotted a bed, laying lost and lonely in one corner of the room.

"Lay Xavier in the bed, Sam," Melody called out to the tired sailor.

Swimming over to the bed, Sam was relived to finally have an opportunity to rid his body of this annoying burden. He gingerly placed Xavier in the bed, but the blanket was breathing.

"There's somebody in this bed already," Sam informed to the shock of the crowd.

"Is it Murphy?" Ariel asked.

Sam pulled the kelp comforter off the mystery merperson's sleeping head.

"Well," Sam smiled, "if this is Murphy, he is the most attractive merman I have ever laid eyes on."

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

This is officially the shortest chapter in _Ocean Heart _history, but I posted it to keep a promise to our dear Converse R Life. Enjoy it.

xJadeRainx


	35. Chapter 35: Waking Beauty

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Through all their relentless worrying, Hali lay sleeping peacefully in the most unlikely of places. The girl was bruised with multiple abrasions spread about her arms and face in random areas. Hali was in a state of total disarray. The girl laying before them, certainly did not look like a princess. Hali more closely resembled a beggar who had seen better days. Yet, despite all this, she was still the loveliest creature in the room.

Sam bent over to place a kiss on Hali's forehead, but soon his left ear was met with a sudden, intense burst of pain. Eric had grabbed hold of the sailor's ear, and was twisting the lobe vehemently. Sam slumped to the creaking floor, nursing his injured ear.

"Ouch!" Sam winced in disbelief, "you Vincent van Goghed me, you lunatic!"

"You will keep your filthy lips off my daughter," Eric said decidedly.

"She's a big girl now, Your Highness," huffed Sam till rubbing his red ear.

"While this manly exchange of words was taking place, Ariel and Melody had already rushed to Hali's side. Ariel put a motherly hand to Hali's forehead. Ariel gently pushed a tendril of her baby's fiery hair away from Hali's face, and tucked it neatly behind the princess's delicate ear. Really, Hali must have been through quite an ordeal. Hali's right ear was adorned with a pearl earring Ariel had bestowed upon the girl as a gift celebrating her sixteenth birthday. Her left ear, however, was beret of the ornament.

"I'm so sorry, my darling," Ariel sighed, chocking back tears.

"Mom?" Hali groaned with her eyes still shut.

"I'm right here, Hali," Ariel couldn't hide the excitement in er voice, "and Melody, and your father, and Sebastian, and..."

"Seby?" Hali shot to a sitting position, "Seby's alive!" Hali clutched her ribcage, attempting to subdue the pain inflicted from bolting upright so abruptly.

Suddenly, the events from the past few days came flooding back to Hali's memory. Her meeting with Murphy, the ancient book, becoming aware that she, Hali, was the heart of the ocean, being held as Tiamat's prisoner, her unlikely escape, all became painfully clear. There aren't many eighteen year old princesses who can claim to have so much excitement in their lives.

"Take it easy, Hali," Eric warned having finally beaten Sam back to an appropriate distance.

Finally taking notice of an unconscious Xavier lying at her side, and Sam waiting sulkily in the corner, Hali cried in an offended tone, "You kissed them both, Mel? Really?"

"They wanted to come and help look for you," Melody raised her hands in a gesture of self defense.

Changing the subject, Hali asked, "Where are Hachi and Kailani?"

"Who are they?," Eric questioned suspiciously.

"They are my friends," Hali clarified, "they helped me escape form Tiamat's cave."

"Well, no one was here, when we entered this flimsy shack..." Sam started, but was quickly silenced by Eric's steely glare.

"Oh," Hali contemplated, "maybe they went out to find some food. I'm so hungry, that I would kill for a bowl of kelp pasta right about now."

Melody snorted, because she knew how much her little sister, hated merpeople cuisine. Hali really must be starving.

"Are," Ariel stopped for a moment to recall, "are Hachi and Kailani merpeople you met in Atlantica?"

"No," Hali said matter-of-factly, "Hachi is an octopus, and kaliani is a gorgeous dolphin. Those two really do have some funny stories between them."

"The poor girl's delusional," Melody stated checking her sister head for a fever, "her temperature is normal," Melody was shocked to find.

"Now, Hali darling," Ariel gently cooed, "you very well know that dolphins and octopuses don't speak."

"Yes," Melody agreed with her mother, "neither can sharks or..."

"Well, they can speak to me," Hali said defensively, "but that's not important right now. What happened to Xavier?"

"We were attacked by poisonous sea urchins," explained Melody, "unfortunately, Xavier received the brunt of the attack."

Poor Hali looked horrified, "I know I could heal him, if I had Murphy's book."

Hali felt hot tears well up, at the though of dear, sweet, gentle Murphy. If he wasn't here, in his own home, then he must indeed be dead. Murphy said himself, that if he ventured too far off this hallowed ground, he would die.

"What book?" Eric's voice pulled Hali out of her deep thoughts.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

Vincent van Gogh (1853-1890) was a dutch post impressionist artist. In a bought of madness, he cut off the lobe of his left ear in December of 1889.

* * *

I know this is a short chapter, but my internet connection keeps dropping, and I wanted to post something. I will try to post more later today.

I just want to Say thanks to my three consistent reviewers, Converse r life, MermaidRaven, and PrincessCricket (alphabetical order was the only fair way to decide whose name came first, second, and last.)


	36. Chapter 36: Disbelief

Hali's initial reaction, was to shoot an annoyed look at her clueless father, but then she remembered, that nobody besides her really knew what was going on. Still, Sebastian could have filled her family in on the tiny details. Sometimes that crab could make a bad situation even worse, yet Seby would always hold a special place in her princess sized heart. On top of the humongous task of bringing her saviors up to speed, she had the added bonus of fixing Xavier before he died on her. A girl who had just regained her consciousness just a few moments ago, couldn't ask for more!

'I can't believe stupid Melody kissed them both,' Hali thought to herself, 'some sister she is. But I'll get her back. Just wait when we're all out of this mess, Lance...'

"Hali," Ariel's voice interrupted the girl's train of thought, "your father asked you about a book of some sort?"

"Oh, yeah," Hali scratched her head, "Murphy's book about the history of mermen, and their old magic. It was written in Ancient Atlantican."

"Ancient Atlantican?" Ariel questioned in surprise, "Even my sisters and I never learned that language! Daddy said it was a dead language, and we needn't bother."

"Well," explained Hali, "I didn't exactly _learn_ the language, you see. Murphy said I simply needed to look within my heart, because I already knew the language. He was right, too."

"Darling," Ariel said soothingly, "your words aren't making any sense."

"Who is this Murphy fellow we keep hearing about?" Eric asked again.

Upon hearing the name Murphy, Hali's eyes began to tear up once again. Poor Murphy. Hali's own dear, long lost great uncle was taken from her forever. Tiamat had better watch her back, or else.

"Murphy," Hali took in a deep, calming breath, "was the Keeper of Atlantica's history, people called him the Guardian."

"The Guardian?" repeated Eric.

"Yes," Hali said confidently, "but there's more."

"How much more," Eric's tone was as impatient as ever.

Hali looked comfortingly into her mother's eyes, "Murphy was grandpa's brother."

Ariel gave a snort of disbelief, checking Hali's forehead to make sure Melody hadn't made a mistake regarding Hali's temperature.

"Hali, darling," Ariel said kindly, "I think I would know, if my father had a brother. Don't you think he would have mentioned him before. Attina never even mentioned Daddy's having a brother, and she should know."

"How is Grandpa?" Hali asked, suddenly remembering King Triton's sorry state.

"He's not doing to well, Hali," informed Ariel, "he was barely breathing when I was with him last, and the entire Kingdom was heading to Olympia..."

"Olympia?" Hali puzzled, "Why?"

"Attina took temporary command of the throne," Ariel explained, "King Augustus and Prince Thor granted our kingdom asylum. Attina said something about a dragon."

"The Dragon!" shouted Hali as she rose form the bed quickly, but soon became dizzy, and fell back down on the bed, beside the still unconscious Xavier.

"You need to rest more, darling," Ariel ordered.

"There's no time," Hali challenged, "Tiamat could be anywhere, Atlantica and the ocean is in peril, and Xavier's life is hanging by a thread!"

"Your mother's right," Eric interjected, "you're no good to anyone, if you still feel unwell."

Ignoring her father's concerns, Hali thought out loud, "If only I had _Our Peoples' History_, I could use it to heal Xavier like Murphy used it to mend that gash in my arm."

"What gash?" Ariel shrieked.

"Damn that Tiamat for stealing my book!"

"Hali," Eric's voice boomed, "answer your mother."

"I thought it was Murphy's book," Melody said quite amused by now.

"Well, it's mine now," clarified Hali, "I'm the new Keeper, anyway."

"What is going on?" Ariel and Eric cried in unison.

Everyone was so fixedly staring at Hali that they did not notice the figures of two large creatures slip into the still open door. The sea creatures advanced the length of the room, and swam directly towards Hali.

"Princess, your awake," Kailani said nudging her lovingly, "look, Hachi, Princess is awake."

"I see," Hachi wrapped his eight great tentacles around Hali's body in a sort of hug, "I'm glad to see you are well, Princess."

Of course, the wide eyed, open mouthed individuals who were watching the scene unfold, had no idea what was going on. Not a single one of them could hear either of the animals speak, and quite frankly, it looked as if a huge blue octopus was attacking Hali. For once, it seemed that Sam and Eric shared the same idea. Both men sprung into action, turning Murphy's humble shack into a disaster area, searching for something, anything that would pry the monster loose. Sam found it first, an ornate dagger, with pearls deep-seated into the black handle. He swam hurriedly to Hali's side, and raised the dagger's curved blade high, in order to stab the beast, multiple times if he had to.

"No!" Hali screamed, "Hachi is my friend!"

Sam stopped his arm, midway through his thrust, dagger still in hand.

"Friend?" He blinked away the confusion, "Lorelei, this is a wild animal."

"No," Hali said again, pouting this time, "these are my friends, Hachi and Kailani, and they were just expressing their joy at seeing me up and about again."

"Hali," Melody began genuinely concerned for her sister's sanity, "these creatures can't talk."

"Oh, yes they can," protested Hali.

"Darling," Ariel comforted, "we were all right here in this room, and not a single one of us heard the animals say anything, not a word."

"That's because," Hali was terrible offended at her family's display of doubt, "they only speak to a Guardian, like me."

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

Ha! I promised two chapter today, and I succeeded! I only had to post this about eight hours later, because my internet connection dropped again, and it was out all day. But Huzzah for me!

How did I spend my day then, you ask. I colored over my avatar with Microsoft paint. Go to my profile and check it out!

xJadeRainx


	37. Chapter 37: Evil Musings

"This suits me much better than that old ship wreck, my pet," Tiamat cackled.

The evil queen had been hiding in the decades old wreck of a pirate ship. Some of its gruesome decorations, consisted of the bleached bones of men, who experienced the misfortune of drowning. Gold, and other loot the pirates had collected, still lay strewn about what was left of the boat, and also spilled to the sandy ground supporting the once proud ship. Tiamat enjoyed the sight of the glorious treasure, but an even greater prize awaited, the sorceress.

Tiamat's black orb, used to spy on the defeated merpeople of Atlantica, projected the scene of an empty kingdom. Atlantica was nothing more than a watery ghost town. Mizu Kaida, her diabolical water dragon made sure of that. Oh, how clever the ancient Murkens were when they developed the art of dark magic!

A laugh caught in Tiamat's throat, "And to think those silly Atlantican's think they're safe in the protecting arms of Augustus! Ha, when the beams of the full moon pierce the surface of the ocean, my powers will reach full capacity."

The ice queen sat prominently in King Triton's throne, stroking the head of her devious pet. She had kept Triton alive for a reason, but as soon as the full moon rose, the pathetic old bag would no longer be necessary.

"In three days time, Mizu Kaida, when the moon rises, I will summon your little friends," Tiamat sighed dreamily, "then our invincible army will move to attack Olympia. Every kingdom under the sea, will eventually fall under my control!"

Mizu Kaida hissed in contentment of her mistress's words, and swam off in search of trouble, no doubt.

"Now," Tiamat mused, scraping her long, appalling nails on the arms of _her_ throne, "If only I could open that foolish book."

Tiamat had tried everything her ingenious mind could come up with, yet the book remained steadfast, and unopened. Once, having become so entirely frustrated, the evil witch even zapped the book with the Trident's full power. To her surprise, the blasted thing came out without even a scratch. Worse yet, the meddlesome girl, Hali, the granddaughter and delight of old Triton, was still missing. She still didn't even know how Hali managed to escape. Despite multiple attempts and locating the girl, her searching spells proved unsuccessful. That annoying Guardian must have placed some spell protecting the dirt-child from harm, rendering Tiamat's hexes useless. Oh, how Tiamat hated light magic. Yes, this was a problem that needed to be rectified immediately.

* * *

With much difficulty, Eric and Sam were able to restrain Hali keeping her in bed, while the others looked on helplessly. Hali looked like a madwoman thrashing about, in an effort to free herself, her red hair flying wildly with every movement.

"Let me go!" Hali wailed.

"Darling," Ariel said for the twentieth-something time, "you need to rest first, and save the ocean later."

"I need that book!" Hali said through streaming tears, "Xavier, Grandpa, they need me."

"And you need rest," Eric glanced at his wife in agreement.

"Sebastian," pleaded Hali, "tell them!"

For the first time since reentering Murphy's home, Sebastian spoke, "Da girl is tellin' da truth. She not crazy, mon. She da new Guardian."

"I don't understand," Melody interrupted, "If Murphy was the Guardian, how can Hali be one?"

"I'm the Heart, _stupid_," Hali sobbed and choked.

"The heart?" Ariel questioned, "what does that mean?"

"Ya see," Sebastian tried his best to explain, "da ocean is madeof three parts..."

"Voice, Heart, Star," Hali frantically chimed in, "this is taking too long, and time is one thing we don't have. They are going to _die_! Do you people understand the meaning of the word _die_?"

Hali really was working herself into a state of exhaustion, when a silent voice reached her ears.

"Princess," Kailani wisely began, "maybe you already know how to heal him," the dolphin motion towards Xavier's near lifeless body.

"Of course!" Hali gasped, "how could I have been so stupid!"

"You're not stupid, Princess," Hachi comforted.

"Murphy would be so disappointed." Hali chided herself, "All this time, I simply needed to look with my heart."

"What are you talking about?" The royal family cried out in unison.

"I have to remember that word."

"What word, Hali?" Ariel begged.

"The _healing _word, mom," Hali's tone suggested that Ariel question should never have been asked.

Closing her eyes, and taking in a deep breath, Hali open her heart. Channeling her inner Murphy, she tried her best to remember the word. All it would take was that single word! Then suddenly, Hali's azure eyes shot open. She remembered. Struggling to get herself upright, Hali positioned herself above Xavier's body. As she placed her hands on his chest, Hali was just barely able to detect a heartbeat. She had come to his aid just in the nick of time.

"излечивать," chanted Hali.

The crowd watched in amazement as they witnessed the color return to Xavier's cheeks, as he emitted a slight, almost inaudible moan.


	38. Chapter 38: Shattered Sam

"Ha ha! I fixed him!" Hali exclaimed.

"Okay this is getting weird," Melody shivered, "now, all of a sudden, she has powers!"

Hali was so relieved, that she had saved Xavier's life, that she would have jumped up in jubilant celebration. However, Hali still wasn't feeling one-hundred percent better, since Tiamat really did a number on her with the stolen Trident. So, she settled for a quick peck on Xavier's lips, but then blushed realizing everyone was still in the room. Everyone plus Sam.

Sam backed himself into a dark corner of the room, biting down on his lip, to keep from screaming, or crying. He wasn't sure which he would do at the moment, though. Sam did know, however, that there was a searing pain ripping through his heart. Hali didn't love him. That much was painfully obvious.

"What's going on?" Xavier's weak voice croaked.

"Hush, you need rest," Hali said sweetly, brushing locks of sandy hair out of Xavier's eyes with a gentle hand, "you don't have a fever. That's good, at least."

Sam held his breath, it was all he could do, to keep from doubling over is psychosomatic pain.

Sebastian's voice rang out, "While we all stuckin here, mon, dat maniac on da loose!"

"He's right," Ariel concurred.

"I know he's right, mom," Hali said annoyed, "but I need that book. It's useless to Tiamat, but we can't win without it."

"I'll retrieve the the book," Sam bravely declared.

"We don't even know where she is right now!" protested Hali.

"I have a hunch," Sam spoke with dead eyes, "but I need to take the crab with me."

"I got a name, ya hooligan," Sebastian attempted to snip Sam's nose, but the sailor swatted him away, and Sebastian slammed into the far-side wall.

"Sebastian, are you okay?" Ariel gasped rushing to her dear friend.

Hali was more concerned with Sam at the moment, however. After all, Sebastian did have a rock hard shell to keep him safe. Sam had no armor, but his own flesh.

"That's a dangerous quest, Samuel," Hali said worriedly, grabbing hold of Sam's right arm.

Wrenching his arm out of Hali's grip, Sam replied, "I'll manage, Lorelei."

Sam's blue eyes were the saddest Hali had ever seen them, even sadder than the time the sailor had spilled his guts to her, all those years ago.

A weak, "Okay," was all that Hali could bring herself to respond.

* * *

"Con ya slow down, mon?" Sebastian voice jostled as Sam viciously moved his golden fins through the water.

"Not really, seeing that the entire ocean is in danger," said Sam sarcastic as ever, "do you really have to clamp on to my fins so tightly?"

"Yes," Sebastian's reply was simple.

"Look," Sam sighed in disgust, "just tell me how to get to Atlantica, and keep the conversation at a bare minimum."

Both the sailor and the crab, knew this would turn out to be one heck of a long swim. Neither really enjoyed the other's company all that much, to begin with. Tack on a multiple hour's swim... it just wasn't going to be fun.

After what seemed like an eternity, the once dazzling kingdom of Atlantica came into view. Sebastian finally unclasped himself form Sam's tail, and the pair swam towards Atlantica like their lives depended on it, and it was true in a sense.

"This is Atlantica?" Sam questioned in shock, "Hali described the kingdom as if it was a paradise. This isn't a paradise. My musty old ship looks better than this."

Surely, Atlantica was in an dismal state. Nothing seemed to grow there. No coral. No seaweed. No kelp. Nothing. Atlantica was a waste land, as barren as the gorge they had passed on their way to Murphy's shack. Everything was dead, but the most eerie thing about Atlantica, was the complete lack of life.

"Atlantica was not always like dis, boy," Sebastian assured the visitor.

"I believe you," Sam replied after taking in the scenery, or lack of it, "nobody would have ever even wanted to live here, if that were the case."

"Why you want to come here, mon?"

"I can't shake the feeling that Tiamat is in Atlantica," Sam explained staring off into nothingness.

"Where?" Sebastian questioned in wonder.

"If you were a power hungry hag, hiding out in an abandoned kingdom," Sam began, "where would you choose to take up residence?"

"In da castle, mon!"Sebastian shouted as if it were his idea to begin with.

"Exactly."

"How we gonna get dat book?"

"I don't know yet," Sam admitted, "it's not like we can just stroll right into the castle. If she catches us, we're dead."

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

Oh my goodness! I'm trying to end this story, but it won't let me. Does anyone else feel like their stories have minds, and are living thinking creatures? I do!

The much awaited prequel came out yesterday. It is entitled _The Misadventures of Sali_. Be sure to check it out. Still, it is not to late to send me your **private message** ideas, about Sam and Hali.

xJadeRainx


	39. Chapter 39: Dragon's Chase

"This actually makes the perfect battle ground," Sam considered, "we won't have to worry about any innocent bystanders."

Sam surveyed the lay out, looking closely at the landscape, buildings, and the once stately castle, standing old and lonely. Yes, they could use the terrain to their advantage. If they were quick and clever enough, Tiamat wouldn't even know what hit her. Unless, the evil one already knew she had company, that is.

Sebastian scrutinized the sailor's eyes, "I don't like dat look! What you plannin', boy?"

"I'm sorry, Crabby," began Sam.

"It Sebastian, mon!"

"I'm sorry _Sebastian_," Sam mocked, "but you'll have to go into the castle on your own."

"What! You crazy, mon?"

"You're small enough to sneak in undetected," explained Sam, "I need you to act as a spy."

"Dat witch gonna make crab cakes outta me, mon!"

"Well then, you're just going to have to be extra careful, aren't you?"

Sebastian grumbled to himself, "I'ma respectable crab! Why do everyone tink dey can boss me aroun'?"

The small crab swam in the direction of the castle, but didn't make if very far, before Sam called out to him again.

"Wait!" Sam cried.

"What, mon?" Sebastian said clearly agitated.

"I want to set up a base," Began Sam, "You know, kind of like a head quarters. Do you know of any good, and out of the way places."

Sebastian contemplated for a moment, "Yes, mon. Der is da Catfish Club! Nobody use it anymore."

"The Catfish Club?" repeated Sam.

"Yes," Sebastian affirmed, "It use ta be an underground music club."

"Underground, huh?" Sam mused, "Yes, I think that will do."

* * *

Murphy's humble shack, was now bustling with activity. Merpeople swam here and there, frantically bouncing ideas off each other. Really, it was amazing what a little rest, and something to eat can do for the body. Hali had already regained all of her strength, and Xavier was well on the path to recovery. It wouldn't be much longer before he was back to his normal self, which suited the group just fine. The more time that they gave Tiamat, the more trouble she would be likely to brew up. Honestly, they were going to need all the hands they could get, if they wanted to over throw the evil queen, sometime this century.

"No, no, no," Hali sighed exasperatingly, "None of those ideas are going to work. Tiamat's smarter than all that."

"Well, how about..."

"Look, Mel," Hali interjected, "There isn't a whole lot we can do, before Sam and Sebastian get back with my book."

"But they've been gone for an entire day already!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hali said angrily.

"Nothing," faltered Melody, "It's just that..."

"Girls!" Ariel admonished, "now is not the time for petty arguments. This is serious business!"

"Yes, mother," both princesses whined in a defeated manner.

* * *

Sebastian quietly swam through the water filled corridors. It wasn't a very difficult task to avoid anyone, because the castle was empty, dreadfully empty. But wait, he heard a woman's faint voice coming from what seemed to be the throne room. Only he couldn't quite hear it. Sebastian needed to get closer. Just the thought of willing swimming closer to the vile maniac known as Tiamat made is blood curdle.

Sebastian moved silently to the edge of the door, leading to the throne room, but it still wasn't close enough. The crustacean needed to get closer, still. By a stroke of serendipity, there was a prodigious white marble pillar right at the entrance of the room. This was the perfect barrier, for Sebastian to hide, yet still be able to perfectly hear every word issuing form Tiamat's ugly, evil mouth.

"Two more days, Mizu-Kaida, just two days", Tiamat's sighed as happily as an evil sorceress can sound.

Tiamat reached her had out to her pet, and scratched its great watery ears. The creature hissed in pleasure.

"When the full moon rises, not a soul will be able to stop me," cackled Tiamat.

The water dragon hissed again, rubbing against her mistress's arm.

Tiamat removed her hand from the creature, and picked up Murphy's book, that was laying on a pedestal on her right hand side.

'Da book!' Sebastian thought to himself.

"If only this useless book, would open!" lamented Tiamat.

Mizu-Kaida was swimming around the throne room in circles, as if the idiotic thing was trying to catch its own tail.

"Oh well," Tiamat said dismissively," I'll guess the army of water dragons will have to do. Come, my pet."

The poor dumb creature left its simple game immediately and raced to her mistress's side.

"There's a good girl," the queen said lovingly, "now, I need you to dispose of our little visitor."

Sebastian's face dropped at this last remark. Somehow, Tiamat knew all along that he was in the vicinity.

Suddenly, the pillar Sebastian was hiding behind shattered into a thousands of little pieces, and crashed down around his small body. Tiamat had zapped his protective barrier with the stolen Trident. Worse yet, that awful dragon was two inches from Sebastian's face, and staring at him with cold, menacing eyes. Sebastian looked once more at the ice queen, when to his surprise, she dissolved into the water, and disappeared. The dragon Tiamat called Mizu-Kaida, snorted at Sebastian, then she snapped her sharp watery teeth. Sebastian quickly got the hint. She wanted him to run. Not wishing to becoming the dragon's lunch, Sebastian took off in a hurry. The chase was on.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

I haven't posted in a while. My Internet went out again. Stupid rain! This time, it took my phone line with it. Imagine a whole day with no Internet or working phone!

Thanks, Converse r life, you gave me the idea to use the Catfish Club in my story.

Also, I watched The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning the other day. The back of the DVD case called Marina Del Ray "wickedly evil". Really if you measure Marina pound for pound against Ursula or Tiamat... what a light weight!

If your blue, and you don't know where to go to, why don't you go where fashion sits?,

xJadeRainx


	40. Chapter 40: Caution at the Catfish Club

Sam had found the entrance to the club just as the uptight crab had described it. The doorway, a large, flat slab of a stone, was the only thing that stood between Sam and the Catfish Club. The door was only to be activated by a series of specific knocks. Sam gave two long raps, followed by two short raps, and then another long rap one last time. The doorway slid open with a creak. It was pretty obvious, the club hadn't been used in decades. The large room was completely unkempt, with lonely instruments that laid abandoned, as if they were suddenly dropped by their musicians, in a moment of panic. By the looks of it, the Catfish Club, was a sort of speak easy. Why Atlantica required and underground dance club, was anyone's guess. Sam set to work, getting their home base ready, and prayed Tiamat wouldn't discover it until it was too late.

"If this doesn't work," Sam said to himself, "I don't know what will. I wonder how that crab is doing?"

Sam's ears picked up on a muffled scream outside the thick walls of the club. The Catfish Club, was nearly a soundproof room. Sam supposed it was built like that for a reason.

"Did that stupid crab forget how to get into the club?" Sam cried rolling his blue eyes.

Sam, the gentleman that he was, opened the door for his dear friend Sebastian.

"Hey Crabby!" Hr called out, but quickly realized why Sebastian was screaming. Some huge sea creature was hungrily chasing after the poor crab, and was right on Sebastian's trail. In another moment, or two, the crab would surely be the monster's afternoon snack. Judging by its massive size, Sam guessed that Sebastien, being so small, would not satiate the beast.

The sailor needed to act quickly. Looking around for some sort of weapon, Sam could only find a rather long jagged rock. He picked up the triangular shaped rock, and hastily hurled it at the monster. Sam's aim was true, and it appeared that the sharp point of the rock would surely pierce the leviathan's head. However, before Sam could congratulate himself for slaying the beast, and saving the crab, the rock had phased through the monster. It appeared to be completely unharmed.

"What the hell?" A shocked Sam cursed.

He didn't know much about sea monsters, but he did know that they were supposed to have solid bodies, just like every other living creature on earth. Sam quickly realized that this monster was a product of Tiamat's dark magic.

Sam raced after the dragon, that was playing cat and mouse with Sebastian's life. If he just sat and watched the crab die, without lifting a finger to help, Lorelei would never forgive him. That was a thought that Sam simply could not bare to live with.

"Sebastian!" Sam called out.

"I'mma little bit busy now, mon," screamed the crab.

But the sailor continued after the doomed crab, all the while trying to find a way to save him form a creature that cannot be harmed. Sam couldn't think of anything. He was close enough to the beast now, to see what it was composed of. Water. The dragon was made of water, yet it didn't seem any less deadly than the normal fire breathing dragons, that plagued unfortunate knights in shining armor.

Sam didn't know what to do, but one thing was perfectly clear. If he didn't act soon, Sebastian was going to be much less annoying. But then, an idea struck Sam like a bolt of lightning. He needed to get the monster's attention away from the crab, even if he had to use himself as the bait. Sam normally wasn't so self sacrificing, but in this case, Sebastian had valuable information stored in his tiny red brain. The crab was more useful to Lorelei right now, than the sailor was.

There was a gap about a foot wide between the dragon's jaws, and Sebastian. It didn't give Sam very much leeway, but he had to try. Having finally caught up with them, Sam cut right in front of the dragon's face. The poor unintelligent creature forgot about Sebastian all together. Sam speculated that its brain must have been made of water too.

It was an uncomfortably tight squeeze, but Sam made it through the gap, and did the only thing he could do. Swim as fast as his golden fins could carry him. He raced away in the opposite direction, back towards the Catfish Club. Sam was swimming as fast as a dolphin, but the dragon was faster. It wasn't very long before the beast caught up with Sam. There were a couple of close calls, when the dragon snapped its jaws shut, and nearly caught Sam's fins in its teeth. Sam had to swim faster, but his energy was being depleted rapidly. The sailor tried an evasive maneuver on the water dragon, but made a bad turn, and the monster sunk its unbelievably, knife-like teeth into his right arm. Sam struggled to get out of the beast's death grip, but his attempts were rendered useless. As he looked into the creatures eyes, it seemed to say, _I won_, then without warning, the dragon flung Sam forcefully into the solid door of the Catfish Club. The sailor slumped to the floor, in an unconscious heap, his lacerated arm oozing blood. Mizu-Kaida hovered over Sam's body and snorted. Then, satisfied that she had killed the annoyance, swam away.


	41. Chapter 41: So Little Time

By some spectacular feat of strength, Sebastian somehow dragged Sam's catatonic body back into the safety of the Catfish Club. This of course was not easy for the crab, but somehow or other, Sebastian succeeded. Not having any medical background, Sebastian had no clue how to dress Sam's wound, which looked as if it required immediate attention. The only thing left for Sebastian to do, was go and find Hali. She would know how to handle the situation. More importantly however, Sebastian needed to tell Hali about Tiamat, and the full moon. If he didn't get back to Hali soon, there would be no stopping Tiamat. Not to mention, there was still the matter of the book, that was held up in the castle.

"I'll be back wid help, mon," Sebastian promised the injured sailor.

Sam was still breathing, that was a good sign at least. In a hurry to find Hali and the others, Sebastian speed off, with nary a glance behind him. He was in for another long swim.

* * *

"But Daddy, I need to take care of him," Hali whined while pleading with her azure eyes.

Eric had to steel himself against the look Hali was shooting him, enough to melt any father's heart. It was the same puppy-dog stare Hali used when she was six years old, and Eric had taken her to the Shireland Fair. Against his better judgment, Eric had allowed the girls fill up on candy apples, raspberry tarts, and other sweet delicacies. Hali and Melody both became terribly ill, and had spent one uncomfortable night in bed between him and Ariel.

"Well," Eric quipped, "you don't need to lay in the same bed as him in order to nurse him back to health."

"But," Hali began to protest, never willing to lose an argument.

"Get out of that bed at once, young lady!"

Hali reluctantly rose from the rough and rather comfortless coral bed, and swam to the far side of the room, opposite or her father, making it a point to cross her lily white arms.

Not long after this little exchange took place, Sebastian came bursting through the decaying door, belonging to Murphy's shack.

"Sebastian!" Everyone cried out in surprise.

No one seemed to notice Sam's absence, no one, save Hali, that is.

"Seby," Hali began hesitantly, "where's Sam?"

Sebastian collapsed onto the rotting floor, choking from the exhaustion of his swim. He gave a few, short, loud wheezes for dramatic effect.

"Sebastian!" Hali demanded, this time with force, "where's Sam?"

"He not in good shape, mon," Sebastian managed between huffs.

"What happened?" Hali issued another demand.

Sebastian tried his best to explain the day's events, but with all the excitement, his words were jumbled up into a huge mess.

"Tiamat, she got da book, mon. Den she destroy da pillar an tol' her dragon ta kill me! An dat dragon, chase me, mon. An den it got Sam," Sebastian finished triumphantly.

Wise Ariel tenderly scooped up her old friend, "Sebastian, you really need to speak more clearly. We can't understand you."

Sebastian took in a deep breath, attempting to regain his composure, "Tiamat set her _little pet_ on me, an' Sam save me. Sam got hurt, mon."

"The water dragon?" Hali panicked, "The water dragon, got Sam?"

"Yes," Sebastian solemnly affirmed.

"What's a water dragon?" asked Melody.

"Exactly what it sounds like," Hali explained, "its a dragon completely comprised out of water."

"Water?" The rest of the royal family cried in disbelief.

"Yes, water. Tiamat used dark magic to conjure it. I witnessed it with my own eyes," declared Hali.

"But when?" Ariel gasped.

"When Tiamat was holding me prisoner, in that dank sea cave."

Before anyone had time to utter another word, Sebastian interrupted the flow of conversation.

"Sam, he really in bad shape, mon."

"Then, let's go to him!" Hali said hurriedly.

"Where is he now?" Melody was smart enough to ask.

"In da Catfish Club."

"The Catfish Club!" Ariel exclaimed. She hadn't seen the place in years.

"Wait," Sebastian warned, "der's more."

"How much more?" growled Eric.

"I hear Tiamat say, dat her powers will grow on da full moon. Den no one will stop her."

"The full moon?" Eric moaned, "that's less than forty-eight hours away!"

"Forty-eight hours!" Hali's eyes widened with due fear.

"Okay, everyone," Ariel called over the commotion, "we haven't got much time, so we had better get moving."

"What are we going to do about him?" Eric pointed at the sleeping figure of Xavier.

Xavier had long regained his consciousness, but spent most of his time sleeping off his injuries. It was very clear, that the man was in no condition to make a long swim. Xavier simply didn't have the strength.

"We could leave him hear," offered Melody, "and come back for him later."

"No we can't, crazy girl," Hali shouted rushing to Xavier's side defensively, "it isn't safe to leave him here by himself. Then what if he wakes up, and doesn't see me? He will be scared!"

Hali brushed another lock of Xavier's sandy hair away from his face, with a loving hand.

"Well, I'm not going to carry him," Eric announced.

When Ariel shot him a reproachful glance, he quickly added, "I'm getting to old for that sort of thing, you see. My back, isn't as strong as it used to be."

"You don't need to worry about that, old timer," Hali assured her father, " Kailani can carry him on her _strong_ back. We'll take Hachi along with us, too."

The group gave Hali a suspicious look. They remained unconvinced that Hali could communicate with these animals. After all, they had all spent several hours with the creatures, and failed to hear a single word come out of their mouths, much to Hali's protests.

"Kaliani," Hali called to her dolphin friend, "Can you carry Xavier to Atlantica, for me?"

"Of course, Princess," answered the dolphin.

"Hachi?" inquired Hali.

"Yes, Princess?"

"I need you to make sure he doesn't loose his grip and fall off Kailani's back. Just like you did for me."

"Your wish is my command," Hachi assured.

Without another word, the group left for Atlantica.

* * *

"Sam?"

The sailor tried unsuccessfully to open his eyes. No matter, he thought, it couldn't be Lorelei anyway. She was with _him_.

"Sam?" Hali's voice called again, "wake up."

This time, Sam opened one blue eye, with difficulty. His vision was blurry for a moment, but after a while everything seemed to come back into focus. Hovering inches above of is face, was the worried figure of Hali.

"Lorelei?" Sam whispered in confusion.

"Yes, Samuel," laughed Hali, it's me."

"Good."

"Are you okay?" as soon as Hali finished asking the question, she wished she could have sucked it back into her mouth. What a stupid question! Just looking at the man, she could tell he was in a terrible state.

"I'm fine," Sam winced in a weak, husky voice, "I just got the wind knocked out of me, a little."

Having exerted all his energy, Sam closed his eyes, and dozed off once more. Hali smiled and wondered if he was a sailor or a warrior.

Turning to the group, Hali said, "He's loosing blood fast. His arm needs to bandaging, and now."

"But what can we use?" asked Melody, "there's nothing here?"

Ariel piped up, "There's a large kelp forest, just west of the castle. If it's still living that is. I haven't seen the plant life in this kingdom so shrived up, since the Red Tide!"

Hali appealed to her sister, "Mel, could you please go to the forest, and bring back some kelp for his arm?"

"Yes, of course."

"No," the weak voice belonged to Sam.

"What?" Hali asked slightly amused, "I thought you were sleeping."

"I want you to do it, Lorelei."

"I'm sorry Sam," Hali replied in earnest, "but I need to retrieve my book. We have until the moon rises tonight to stop Tiamat."

Sam dropped his expectant head, and closed his blue eyes again. Hali did her best to position his body and make him more comfortable.

"I'll back and check on you, as soon as I can okay?" promised Hali.

But Sam didn't hear her.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

"But Sam didn't hear her." Oh no! What could that possibly mean? Did Sam just die from his massive blood loss? Damn you Mizu-Kaida! Well, what are your thoughts on the matter. I was going to continue writing this chapter, but I thought this was a good place to stop. Do you hate me?

Do you remember the episode of the Little Mermaid T.V. series featuring the Red Tide? It was really just a group of plankton like creatures that was eating all the plants. Sebastian discovered that, I think.

Have you ever seen as lassie, a lassie, a lassie? Have you ever seen a lassie go this way and that?,

xJadeRainx


	42. Chapter 42: The Kelp Forest

Sam had fallen asleep again. Amused, Hali gave a smile, in spite of herself. It was a friendly smile. Certainly, this had been a busy past few days. Two men had willingly transformed themselves into mermen, to help her on this most dangerous of quests. Somehow, both men ended up with multiple abrasions. Worse yet, one of these men, was the love of her life.

Hali sighed. Melody left for the Kelp forests several minutes ago, but Hali still felt there was something she could do for Sam right now.

The princess again spoke Murphy's healing word, hopefully for the last time, "излечивать, Samuel."

Hali rose from Sam's side to check on Xavier one last time. He was sleeping. Figures.

"Well, I'm off," Hali announced, cracking her knuckles in the process, "look after the boys, will you?"

"You're not going anywhere by yourself, Hali," informed Eric.

Hali's mouth dropped open, "Well, we can't very well leave them here _alone_, dad!"

"Exactly right," agreed Eric, "Your mother's gentle hands are perfectly capable of tending to the sick and wounded, on her own."

"But.."

"I'm going with you, Hali," Eric said decidedly.

Wishing to make her frustrations known, the princess gave an exaggerated sigh, and rolled her azure eyes.

"Well, come on, then," Hali used her annoyed voice, "you too, Hachi and Kailani," she had called the animals names in a much kinder tone.

Hali raced towards the exit of the Catfish Club, and Eric was right on her chartreuse tail.

* * *

"So, my pet," Tiamat cooed, "the crab is dead, I assume?"

Crab? What crab? Mizu-Kaida had killed something, at least. That much she definitely remembered. The dragon snorted in affirmation, much to her mistress's delight.

"Excellent!" reveled Tiamat, "but _what _is this?"

Tiamat had crafted her favorite spell, the dark, spiraling orb. The dragon swam closer to her mistress to get a better look at the image projected by the orb.

"Why, it's Triton's other brat in the kelp forest just beyond this castle," the ice queen gasped, "how very interesting, indeed!"

Mizu-Kaida gave an extravagant hiss, that pleased her mistress greatly.

Do you think I should go to her, Mizu-Kaida?"

The dragon snorted, then followed it with another great hiss.

"Yes," agreed Tiamat, "I think I shall!"

The evil queen stooped over, rubbing the dragon's ears, and kissing her fierce, watery nose.

"Now, stay here, in case some of the other dears wish to pay us a visit," ordered Tiamat, "you will be hospitable. Won't you, my darling?"

The watery beat gave a chilling snicker that resembled an baneful laugh. Music to Tiamat's wicked ears.

* * *

Melody was hurriedly grabbing handfuls of kelp to bandage the wounded sailor awaiting her return. The princess found her mind drifting back to the life she led on land. She had abandoned her wedding, right in the middle of the ceremony too. Melody wondered if Lance would understand once she had explained everything to him in great detail. Surely, the situation called for _a lot_ of explaining.

"I'm sorry, Lance," Melody said to herself bemused, catching hold of another handful of kelp.

"I'm sorry too, dear," Tiamat called in false kindness.

Melody spun around widely at the icy sound of the queens voice.

"Tiamat!" snarled Melody.

"Is that anyway to greet your doting grandmother, my lovely?"

"Doting!" Melody laughed, "you're the bitch who made me miss my own wedding!"

Melody didn't even realize when she had grown so bold.

"Such language!" Tiamat acted as if she were offended by Melody's words, "It isn't befitting of a young lady. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

"No," retorted Melody, "but they taught me how to see through evil, shallow, and simple minded people like you!"

"Then I suppose there is no chance for a reconciliation between us, dear?"

Melody's blue eyes lit up with rage, "Why would I align myself with an evil witch who tried to kill my grandfather, and steal his kingdom right out from under his nose?"

"For limitless power?" suggested Tiamat.

"Never, you sea hag!"

"Suit yourself," Tiamat shrugged, "but don't say I didn't offer!"

Lielisks brūnaļģes mežu,  
Ierobežot meitene,  
Līdz varu,  
Atbrīvojieties no viņas  
Pats!

Before Melody could react, she felt something brush against her body. Melody turned to see if she could make out what it was. Perhaps an animal was hiding somewhere in the kelp. Something wrapped around her left arm. It was a blade of kelp. As Melody struggled to loosen herself, another piece of kelp twisted itself about her free arm. The princess tried to scream, but the kelp banded against her mouth, smothering her yells for help. Lastly, a particularly strong blade of kelp coiled around Melody's red tail. The kelp forest had incredibly deep roots. Melody wasn't going anywhere.


	43. Chapter 43: Epic Failure

"Sebastian said that he last saw the book in the throne, room," Hali explained to her father.

"Tiamat very well could have moved in since then."

Hali, of course, sighed exaggeratedly at Eric's words, "We still have to check, dad."

"And if it's not there," Eric began, "do you know where to start looking?"

"We'll take it one step at a time, Dad."

"We don't have all day to search, Hali."

"I know that!" the princess burst out in anger.

"Don't ever speak to me in that tone again, young lady," reproached Eric.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Hali sighed in earnest.

The father daughter pair decided to quit the conversation, all together. Recently, all they had been doing was getting into argument after argument, and hurting each other's feelings. Having both reached their boiling points, they decided to leave well enough alone. At least for the time being. Really, neither thought that a swim through the castle would end up being so long.

King Triton's throne room was in surprisingly excellent condition, the only exception was a singular annihilated marble pillar, laying in pieces at the entrance.

"This is where Tiamat attacked Sebastian," Hali stated, "poor Seby."

"I can see that, " added Eric.

"Look!" Hali shouted pointing to a pedestal to the right of King Triton's royal throne, "that's it!"

"Huh," laughed Eric in disbelief, "You'd think she would have taken it with her, or at least hidden it."

"Why would she? She can't open, or read it. The book is useless to her, anyway."

"All right, Hali. We've wasted enough time."

"Right," agreed the princess.

Murphy's, now Hali's book, was laying undisturbed, on an ornate golden pedestal. It was practically beckoning, _come and get me. I'm waiting_. So, Hali darted off, to regain the precious artifact. The ocean would be at a loss without it. As soon as Hali had seized the book, the old binding flew open.

Almost immediately, Hali's eyes began to glow in a radiant blue light, the kind of warm light that could illuminate the world. Without her even knowing it, the words of the prophecy once again escaped her thought.

Дысперсныя  
у адкуль ты прыйшоў.  
Напісаць у акіяне,  
І гэта людзі  
у свеце.

When Hali had finished, she was breathing heavily, and nearly dropped the hefty book.

"Hali," Eric was concerned, what just happened?"

"It was the prophecy again," Hali explained.

"Prophecy?"

Hali dropped her shoulders, "Haven't you been paying attention to a word I've been saying since you found me?"

"I might need a little bit of a reminder," Eric admitted sheepishly.

"Remember," Hali rolled her eyes, "the prophecy about, me, the water dragon, and saving the ocean?"

"Where is this water dragon, anyway?" asked Eric.

"I don't know," acknowledged Hali, "It's probably with Tiamat. It follows her everywhere."

No sooner had Hali finished speaking, a loud, ominous hiss filled the entirety of the throne room.

"Hali, I've asked you to watch you tone, with me," Eric said gruffly, turning to his daughter.

Hali stared at her father in shock, "It wasn't me?"

"Then what _was_ it?" the king asked hesitantly.

With that, Mizu-Kaida's enormous figure slithered from behind King Triton's abandoned throne, hissing and snorting in the most terrible of fashions. The dragon glowered at the tiny specks that were Hali and Eric. Yes, Mizu-Kaida snorted, these two looked promising, just like tasty snacks. The beast licked its chops, before snorting bubbles, once more, at her prey. Her lips were curled upwards, ever so slightly, in the eeriest of smiles. However, the dragon didn't move an inch.

"What should we do now, Warrior?" gulped Eric.

"Guardian," Hali corrected.

"Whatever. What should we do?"

"Isn't it obvious, Daddy?" Hali breathed, "We swim away, really fast."

Eric didn't need to be told twice, and the pair swam away form the beast, each taking separate directions. Almost as if Mizu-Kaida, was motion activated, she sped off in hot pursuit. Because the merpeople had split themselves up, the dragon could only go after one at a time. She choose Eric as her first target, for he was the weaker swimmer.

Mizu-Kaida trailed after Eric like a heat seeking missile. Just as it appeared the dragon was going to take hold of Eric's dark blue tail, the merman feinted a move to the left. The dumb beast fell for the maneuver, and Eric made a narrow escape for the time being. However, the dragon quickly realized that she was chasing nothing at all, and clearly became furious. Screeching to a full halt, Mizu-Kaida turned her great body around, completely, and continued her hunt on Eric.

"Daddy!" Hali screamed out in pure panic.

"Worry about yourself, right now, Hali!"

Eric quickly dodged a massive pillar standing steadfast in the middle of the throne room. The dragon's body split in half, as it phased through the pillar, instantly rejoining as soon as it has passed the obstacle.

"I have to do something," whispered Hali in fear.

The book, seeming to have a mind of it's own opened directly to a blank page. As Hali stared down at the parchment, the strange script that was Ancient Atlantican, began to form before her eyes. Something deep within Hali's heart, told her that this was the spell that would defeat the water dragon, once and for all.

Hali quickly swallowed the saliva that had been pooling in her mouth, before speaking the words of the enchantment.

Дысперсныя  
у адкуль ты прыйшоў.  
Напісаць у акіяне,  
І гэта людзі  
у свеце.

Nothing happened. Mizu-Kaida was still chasing down her father, and was quickly gaining on him, too. Hali was a failure. Mizu-Kaida raised her grievous jaws, and clamped her fearsomely sharp fangs deep into Eric's torso.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

Oh dear! Sweet, sweet, Ariel will be devastated upon finding out she is a widow. Well, honestly, if Sam didn't die, then someone had to, right? I know, I know, I'm dreadfully evil, myself. Listen to my wicked Tiamat-esque laugh!

Come on, guys. You simply have to review this chapter!

You think I'm an ignorant savage,

xJadeRainx

(1,111 words... creepy isn't it?)


	44. Chapter 44: Bubbles

Just at the moment Mizu-Kaida's jaws snapped shut, the dragon disappeared all together. There wasn't a trace left of the beast, except hundreds of air bubbles drifting peacefully towards the ceiling. Eric was left completely unharmed, and staring wide eyed in shock at his darling daughter.

"That was curiously easier than I thought it was going to be," Hali admitted to her self stunned.

"It just... dissolved," Eric was in awe of the situation, but mostly in awe of Hali.

Somehow, Hali wasn't exactly sue how it happened, but somehow, she was wrapped in the loving arms of her father. Hali tried to remember the last time she had hugged Eric. Oh yes, she was ten years old, and Max, the family's sheepdog had died. They had buried Max along with his favorite pair of slippers. Incidentally, they were also Eric's favorite pair. The kings feet have gone cold ever since that fateful day.

"It was the prophecy," Hali said between a few short sobs.

"Don't cry dear," Eric comforted, "the monster is gone."

Hali burst into tears remembering how Eric would inspect her room top to bottom driving out any hidden monsters held up in her bedroom. She was six years old, and Daddy was always there to protect her.

"I thought you were going to die," cried Hali some more.

"It's over now," Eric said lifting his daughter's chin to meet her azure eyes, "but you need to calm down. There is still a lot to do, and we only have a few more hours."

Hali could only bring herself to nod, and together she and her father swam back towards the Catfish Club.

* * *

When Hali and Eric reached the Catfish Club, they discovered that Melody had never returned form her trip to the kelp forest. Ariel was understandably, a complete wreck, with Tiamat roaming the seas and all.

"She never came back?" Eric repeated for the third time.

"Yes, and it's been hours," wailed Ariel, "Eric, what if she's..."

"She's not dead, Mom," Hali spoke the truth. She would have felt it in her soul if her sister was gone.

"But we can't be sure," Ariel's voice was grave.

"Yes we can," Hali said decisively, "but we have to go find her now."

"But what about them?" Ariel pointed to the injured merman.

The two looked almost like friends, laying side by side in sleep, on the floor of the Catfish Club. Xavier was nearly back to his normal self, thankfully, but Sam's condition was a whole other story. Miraculously, Sam's bleeding had stopped, but it seemed that Hali's spell was the only thing keeping him alive. Mizu-Kaida really did a number on him.

But the dragon was gone, and her sister was missing. Hali needed to find Melody and worry about the rest later.

"We're going to have to leave them with Sebastian," explained the princess, turned Guardian.

"I take care of dem, mon," Sebastian volunteered, "ya go an' find Melody."

Before leaving the Catfish Club again, Hali was sure to recast the healing spell on poor, unfortunate Sam.

"излечивать, my friend," Hali uttered.

Without another word, the royal family left Sebastian and his patients, in search of their lost kin. Thankfully, the kelp forest was not too far form King Triton's palace. It wouldn't be much longer before they found Melody. They had to find Melody.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

I know this was a short chapter, I had planned to make it longer, but it just didn't seem to fit the mood of the chapter. So, I have saved it for another day.

Now, did you really think I would Kill Eric in front of his daughter before they even had a chance to reconcile? Tell me the truth, guys? And Converse r life, you are a little smarty, aren't you?

Before you all start to throw rotten tomatoes at me, let me explain. The reason Mizu-Kaida was defeated so easily and quickly, was because it was Hali's destiny to destroy her. The act was predetermined in her DNA, so to speak. Also, I think it added a bit of comedy. Could Tiamat's spells really be so Weak? What a loser!

Thanks for reading this far,

xJadeRainx

Last chance to send me your **private message** ideas about Hali and Sam. Tick-tock!


	45. Chapter 45: Last Minute Heroics

In one astoundingly rare moment, both Sam and Xavier were conscious at the same time. Poor Sebastian had his work cut out for him, seeing as the two men were engaged in some sort of war, despite their injuries.

"Don't touch me," growled Sam.

"I was just trying to make you feel a little more comfortable, my friend," Xavier alleged, while giving a rather rough pat on Sam's injured arm."

The sailor winced through the sharp, shooting pain in his limb, "With friends like you, who needs enemies?"

"Alright, mon" Sebastian valiantly tired to play the part of peacekeeper, "dats enough."

Unfortunately, the old crab's warning went unheeded by Xavier and Sam. Shooting each other venomous looks, appeared to bring each of the men great pleasure.

"If you think you will win her, you're dead wrong," Xavier snarled.

"You're a fool," spat Sam.

"Excuse me?" Xavier said defensively.

"She chose you," Sam clenched is jaw for a moment, "dimwitted as you are, she chose you."

"I'm not an idiot," roared Xavier.

"Then prove it, big guy!"

Watching two merman battle it out, is indeed a rare sight. When the merman involved happen to have sustained multiple injuries, it becomes a comedy of errors. Since both Sam and Xavier were still quite unused to their fins, their tails infallibly got in the way. The entire scene reminded Sebastian of when a witless carp gets himself caught on a fisherman's line, and begins to flail with little hope of freeing himself at all.

"Stop it now, mon!"Sebastian bellowed, "unless ya wanna kill eachodda."

However, the brawl continued until Sam let out an ear-piercing scream, and clutched his injured arm. He really could have used some of that kelp, at the moment.

"Ya happy now, mon?" reprimanded Sebastian.

The crab was met by the angry glowering of Xavier and Sam.

"Now you stay on dat side of da club," Sebastian pointed to Sam, "an you stay on da odda side, mon," he motioned to Xavier.

The merman tempestuously swam to their perspective places, without another word to the horrible crab, but stared at each other with stone cold eyes.

* * *

"I suppose you'd like to know why I'm doing this, my dear?" Tiamat teased Melody as she was restrained by the living kelp forest.

Incontestably, Melody could not answer the queen's absurd question, seeing as she was tightly gagged with kelp. However, the look in Melody's eyes was unmistakable. Her eyes were burning with pure hatred. There was such an abundance of hate emanating from Melody's piercing gaze, that there was no room left for even fear.

"Giving me the silent treatment, I see," cackled Tiamat.

If looks could kill, Tiamat would have dropped down dead.

"I guess," the evil sorceress began, "I'll just have to tell you then."

Melody was breathing hard from her anger, never taking her hard gaze off Tiamat, not even for a second.

"Power, control... you understand, don't you, my dear?" Tiamat stopped to regard the captured mermaid.

Melody had began struggling to get loose again, but still, a cold glare was etched into every inch of her face.

"Don't look at me like that, honey!" Tiamat barked, "I gave you the generous opportunity to join me, remember? You refused, rather rudely, I might add."

Unfortunately, the hot rage, issuing form Melody's soul was not enough to help her escape for the kelp shackles Tiamat had fashioned.

"Right about now, dirt-child," hissed the ice queen, "my little pet, should be finishing off your friends."

The degree of hatred embedded deep within Melody's gaze must have increased by tenfold.

"She's invincible, you see. No one can hurt water," Tiamat cackled again, "soon, I can summon all her brothers and sisters... a whole army! Then the little sweetheart will have hundreds of playmates. Simply heartwarming, isn't it?"

Melody's steely look seemed to imply otherwise.

"No?" Tiamat put a had to her chest in mock surprise, "well, we're all entitled to our opinion, I suppose."

The miserable mermaid tired unsuccessfully, to chew through the thick kelp. Just as it seemed Melody was making some headway, another blade of kelp would wind itself tightly across her red lips.

"As the first beam of the full moon pierces the surface, the ocean will be mine," Tiamat said in all seriousness, "Just a few more hours. It seems, that you and your friends have run out of time."

Melody's eyes seemed to convey that Tiamat was wrong, becasue evil never prospers.

Tiamat, raised the stolen Trident and aimed it straight at Melody's heart.

Smiling wickedly the ice queen said, "Did you ever think that your dear grandfather's Trident would be your demise?"

A lightning hot ray shot from the three points of the Trident. The target, of course, was Melody. The death ray traveled closer and closer to the mermaid trapped within the kelp. For the first time, Melody closed her blue eyes in fear.

"Вызваленне, Melody" Hali's powerful voice commanded.

That's when the miracle occurred. Milliseconds before the ray could cut through Melody's delicate body, the kelp that had held her captive for so long, spontaneously exploded into tiny pieces. Melody sunk with the kelp, that drifted to the ocean floor, like confetti. Tiamat's ray continued its course, going on for miles, until it was finally swallowed up by the dark sea.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

Well, readers, _Ocean Heart_ is nearing its end. Does this make you happy or sad? I would have continued on, but this seemed like a good place to end the chapter. Also, it helps to stretch the story out just a little bit longer. I hope you have been enjoying my first attempt at a fanfiction.

Lesson Time!

A comedy of errors, referrers to a work, most commonly a play, that is a slapstick comedy, or farce. I think this nicely fits the scene of Xavier and Sam's merman brawl. Also, one of Shakespeare's early plays _The Comedy of Errors_, was written between 1592-1594. The play is about two twins who were separated at birth, and their family and friends suffer several cases of mistaken identity.

People all over the world, join hands,

xJadeRainx


	46. Chapter 46: Delusions of a Lunatic

Tiamat spun around fiercely, her amber eyes glowing in the blackness of the sea. There was Hali, standing cross armed, with Ariel and Eric behind each shoulder. Hali's good friends Hachi and Kailani had accompanied the royal family on the particularly dangerous journey, as well. Melody took advantage of the queen's momentary distraction, and speedily swam into the protective arms of her parents.

"How is it you live?" the witch questioned outraged.

"Your_ little pet_," Hali's face twisted in sarcasm, "is gone...forever."

"Impossible!" shouted Tiamat.

"I would have brought you back its head, but seeing as it was made of water, that proved rather difficult."

"My baby!" cried the ice queen.

"No, Tiamat," Hali corrected clearly annoyed, "it wasn't a baby, it was a spell. Your real baby, however, Adelaide will have to grow up without her mother, because I'm going to kill you."

Tiamat scoffed, "That little brat was merely a distraction, a part of my master plan."

"What spell did you use Tiamat?" demanded Hali.

"What ever do you mean?" the evil one tried her best to sound innocent.

"What spell did you use, to make my grandfather fall in love with you?" the Guardian clarified impatiently.

"Oh, that spell," Tiamat tapped the side of her head dramatically, "it went a little something like this."

Again, Tiamat raised the Trident, and a beam, twice as big as the previous one, discharged from its tips. Tiamat's intention was to kill them all in one fell swoop.

Hali was unnerved, and stood her ground, stubbornly.

As the beam came just close enough for Hali to initiate the spell, Hali called, "Шчыт."

Instantly, a shimmering, electric blue shield, completely encased the Guardian and the others. Tiamat's deadly spell rebounded, and headed straight back at her. Finally, Hali had won.

Before Hali even had time to breath a sigh of relief, though, Tiamat had a spell of her own ready at her disposal.

_Pilnvaras no Tumšs,  
Aizsargāt es._

The ice queen needn't bat an eye lash as the blistering hot beam was neatly deflected to her left, and it too, was swallowed by the deep, dark ocean waters.

"Did you really think it would be so easy to get rid of me, child?" Tiamat smirked in triumph.

"I was hoping," admitted Hali.

"Hmm, well, it seems you've failed, dearest."

"No, Tiamat," Hali began confidently, "only you will fail. Evil will fail. You'll see."

The sorceress laughed off Hali's words wickedly.

_Pilnvaras tumšs un seno,  
Ņemt es prom,  
līdz mēness  
dod tā jauda  
uz es!_

Tiamat disappeared before their very eyes, leaving behind an unnatural coldness about the water.

"Where do you think she went?" Eric was the first of the brave souls to speak.

"I don't know, Dad," Hali confessed, "she could be anywhere."

"How long do you suppose until the moon rises?" inquired Ariel, with Melody still wrapped in her motherly embrace.

"Maybe two hours?" Eric answered.

"Two hours," repeated Hali in frustration, "I need to find that witch in less then two hours."

Eric stared into his daughter's sullen eyes, which seemed to already have accepted defeat. It was a look that simply did not suit Hali's spirit whatsoever.

"If any one can do it, you can, Hali," Eric said earnestly.

"What?" Hali blinked at her father's encouragement.

"I know you can do it. We all do," reiterated Eric, "You're going to save us, and the ocean."

Hali looked past her father, and there was her mother and sister nodding in agreement. The Guardian had found renewed hope. Now all she need to do was find Tiamat, and put an end to this once and for all.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this," Hali acknowledged fearfully.

"That's easy," began Eric, taking his daughter by the hand "we'll do it together."

"That's right, darling," attested Ariel.

"Did you guys hear that?" Melody sniffed, speaking for the first time since being rescued.

Ariel, Eric, and Hali each stopped to listen. It was the sound of a voice, way off in the distance. The big question was, who did it belong to?

"Hallliii!" the voice cried out.

Hali strained her eyes, looking towards the direction of the sound. Hali even blinked a few times, just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. She wasn't. Far out at sea, Hali could distinguish the figures of a small crab and two merman.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

This is a short chapter, my friends, but I'm getting rather tired, so I'm calling it quits for tonight. Who could those three mysterious figures be? Somehow, I think you already know. I hope you enjoyed the latest riveting installment of _Ocean Heart_. I hope the ending wasn't too mushy for you.

Dashing and daring, courageous and caring,

xJadeRainx


	47. Chapter 47: Revelation

The three dark figures had been approaching for some time. Hali waited, but soon grew impatient, and was driven to act out. No longer able to contain herself, Hali raced through the cold, black sea, and flung her arms around Xavier's neck, so forcefully, that they began to sink. Apparently, Xavier still wasn't strong enough to carry their combined weight, so Hali reluctantly released her death grip on the poor man.

"Xavier," Hali shrieked with delight, "your awake!"

Xavier met Hali's cheerful gaze, with a warm smile, "So , I'm not dreaming, then?"

Hali pinched his cheek playfully, "No, your here in the flesh."

"So am I," sighed Sam.

"Oh, Sam," Hali gasped, "how are you feeling?"

"Better," the sailor averted his eyes, to escape the cruel azure gaze.

At this short pause in the conversation, Sebastian, eager to speak as ever, began, "I tol' dem to wait, so dey can get back der strength, mon, but dey wanted to come an' find ya."

Melody feeling uncharacteristically sorry for Sam, hurriedly changed the topic of conversation, "Your arm still looks really bad, Sam."

Sam delivered a manly shrug, "It's just a little sore, that's all."

"Samuel," Hali admonished, "It's more than a little sore, and it's sure to get infected if..."

"It's fine, Lorelei," Sam interjected rather gruffly.

"Just let me wrap it, Sam," pleaded Hali, concern in her eyes, "you'll feel better, I promise."

"All right," conceded the sailor, "if it will put you at ease."

"Good," Hali said decidedly, dressing Sam's wound with the kelp, now back to its typical state, "now, doesn't that feel better?"

"Yes," Sam swallowed hard, but still refused to meet her gaze.

Hali would have brought herself to say something else, something that might possibly heal Sam's breaking heart, but alas, she was at a rare loss for words. It didn't matter, however, because her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar, yet silent voice.

"Princess," Kailiani warned, "we are quickly running out of time."

"That's right, Princess" agreed Hachi, "the moon will soon rise, and then we are all doomed."

"They're right," Hali announced to the group.

Once again, Hali's words were met by the blank stares of her companions.

"They said," Hali sighed exaggeratedly, "they said, that we're running out of time. Tick-Tock!"

"Riiiight, okay," Melody drawled out, "Why don't we just get going, then?"

"The question is," Eric's kingly voice boomed, "where is Tiamat most likely to be? The ocean is a vast place, after all."

"Atlantica?" suggested Ariel, "at Daddy's palace, maybe?"

"No," Hali quickly dismissed.

"Why not?" Ariel asked in a wounded tone.

"It's too obvious," Hali explained, "she's got to be somewhere else right now."

"What about the sea cave Tiamat imprisoned you in?" asked Xavier.

"I don't think so," Hali shook her head brushing off yet another idea.

"Why not!" the six voices cried simultaneously.

"I just have a feeling," shivered Hali, "that's all."

"Okay, okay," Melody urged the group, trying to keep calm herself, "if we put our heads together, we're bound to think of something."

Hali buried her face in Xavier's bare shoulder in a desperate attempt to hide her fear, and the shame of her failure. At the same moment, Eric took one long, controlled breath and silently counted backwards form ten. Meanwhile, Sam contemplated gouging out his eyes, that seemed to betray him every time he glanced in Hali's direction.

"Princess," Hachi's voice pulled Hali back into the realm of reality, "why must you always doubt yourself? The Guardian must look within her heart, and find the answers to any challenging disputes that might arise."

"You're right again, Hachi," sniffed Hali.

"Look with in your heart, Princess," Kailani reinforced.

Hali closed her eyes in self-meditation. At first, she saw only blackness, intense blackness, and she resigned to give up all hope. Then, the Guardian's entire body flinched backwards. Something, a blurry image flashed before Hali's eyes. The picture was whirling about Hali's head so dizzily, she could not make heads or tails of what she was seeing. Hali was sure, however, that she could hear Tiamat's cold voice, it was muffled, distant. The witch was chanting something.

_Vienas stundas laikā,  
Okeāna,  
Griba būt mans.  
Pūķus, daudzi un spēcīgu  
būs izpostīšana jūras.  
Un es to dzert,  
No mēness!_

For some unexplainable reason, Hali clearly understood every word of Tiamat's terrible chant. At least, Hali sighed, it wasn't a spell. They had time to find the witch, but very little. Hali once again focused her inner powers. She desperately need to get a clear view of Tiamat's whereabouts. Hali gave an audible gasp, although her azure eyes remained shut to the world. She saw a flash of a tattered, damp flag, in dismal condition. Then, she spotted a broken mast, and the bleached bones of men, long dead, still clutching tightly to their precious treasure.

"I know where she is," Hali opened her eyes amazed at her accomplishment.

"Where?" the group responded.

"She's hiding out, in an ancient wreckage of a pirate ship."

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

So, I haven't posted for a few days, and I sincerely apologize for that. Wednesday, I was suffering from a terrible bout on allergies, so I took some over the counter allergy medication, and it knocked me out for half the day, literally. When I woke up, I said to myself, "I really need to update, _Ocean Heart_!" but my head was still feeling very fuzzy, and I didn't feel like writing anything. So, I didn't it. Thursday I was just feeling lazy, sorry.

Faithful and friendly, with stories to share,

xJadeRainx

Check out the new poll on my profile page, please.


	48. Chapter 48: Hints and Clues

"Oh great!" Melody huffed sarcastically, "surely, there can't be too many sunken ships in the sea. That really narrows it down."

However, cranky Melody was suddenly reminiscent of her childhood, when Ariel took hold of her delicate ear and twisted it.

"Maybe you should use _your_ powers to find Tiamat's exact location, Melody Lark Benson!" Ariel reprimanded fiercely, in a motherly warning.

Melody gulped. Merely forty-eight hours ago, she had been totally prepared for her wedding, and as a result, also prepared for a new life as an adult. Melody was just vows away form dropping the Benson from her name and taking Manelin in its place. Here she was, a woman now, and her mother was still pinching her ear as punishment. Still, Melody lowered her head in shame at her hurtful words directed at Hali.

Hali grinned in spite of herself, "That's fine. I'll give self-meditation another go. Maybe there will be another clue."

Hali hurriedly shut her eyes, and drew in a few short calming breaths, even though there was still the edge of dread, and fear plaguing her thoughts. Time was of the essence, Hali knew, so she desperately searched for a hint. Just one tine piece of information was all Hali needed. Oh how she needed it!

"The flag," Hali whispered through her closed eyes, "I can make out the image on the flag!"

"What does it look like?" Sam perked up, happy to finally be of some real, useful service.

"It background is entirely black cloth."

"Keep, going Lorelei," Sam urged, "I need more information then that."

"Okay," breathed Hali, "The images are painted in white."

"That's not really helping at this point, Lorelei," admitted Sam, "keep trying."

"I see a long bone with a skull directly above it," Hali said excitedly, "the skull is strategically placed between a dagger to the left, and a heart on the right."

Sam gave a hard laugh, "The Gentleman Pirate!"

"Excuse me?" croaked Eric.

"The ship belonged to a man named Stede Bonnet," Sam explained, "his nickname was The Gentleman Pirate."

"Do you know the name of the ship?" interrogated Eric.

"Yes," Sam was proud, "it's called the _Revenge_."

"What a happy name," Melody joked.

"Pirates aren't generally happy people, darling," Ariel hushed.

"How do you know that?" Hali asked admiringly.

"I flirted with piracy as a teenager," announced Sam nonchalantly.

"Really?" Hali stared with starry eyes.

Xavier felt a twinge of jealously creep up on him. Maybe Sam was wrong about the man Hali had chosen, after all.

"Yeah," shrugged Sam, "but that ambition was quickly squashed."

"How so?" Melody seemed equally as intrigued.

"My captain put me on a month's worth of latrine duty." Sam winched at the awful memory.

Xavier snorted at Sam's misfortune. Not that Xavier had found the anecdote to be particularly funny, but still, he needed to do something to draw the attention away from the sailor. Hali was gawking at Sam as if he was some sort of hero.

Sam glared at his nemesis, and it looked as if the two were bound for another melee. Luckily for everyone, Hali's book provided an excellent distraction when the binding unexpectedly flew open to a blank page. They all gazed in wonder as a mysterious, foreign script spontaneously formed on the page.

Кажаце словамі,  
Захоўваць  
І я вазьму цябе  
Ўсюды вы пажадаеце.

"What does it say?" asked Melody carefully scrutinizing the seemingly ordinary parchment.

"Speak your words, Keeper," Hali began reading to the benefit of the group, and I will take you anywhere you wish."

"How strange," Ariel remarked.

"Not really," Hali replied breathlessly, "I think it's a transportation spell."

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

This is a short chapter, but I particularly like this one for some reason. Stede Bonnet (1688-1718) really was a pirate, historically. He was nicknamed the Gentleman Pirate becasue he unexpectedly left his life as a wealthy planter, for a life of piracy. In reality, his ship the _Revenge_ (I'm not copying PrincessCricket) was not sunk, but captured and Bonnet was executed for his crime. I just really like his nickname, so ironic, so I had to include it in my story. Keep reading to see how the story ends.

Make new friends, but keep the old,

xJadeRainx

Don't forget about the new poll on my profile!


	49. Chapter 49: A Spell's Detour

Hali continued to stare at the script that had appeared so spontaneously on the aged parchment in front of her.

"Speak your words," Hali repeated out loud.

"Rather vague, isn't it?" Eric contemplated.

"I think," Hali stated "I have to craft my own spell. I've never done that before."

"That makes sense," mused Melody, "It's not like the Ancient Alaticans would create a 'Find Tiamat' spell.

"What if I can't do it?" Hali doubted herself once more.

Hali had made a habit of putting on a iron facade for most of her life. Oh, outwardly she was a tough girl, but recently, these awful events had chipped away at her armor, exposing her for the soft-shelled girl she truly was.

"If you couldn't do it, " encouraged Kaliani, "the book would have never chosen you as the new keeper, Princess."

Hali patted Kailani on her smooth head, "You're right again, my friend."

By this point, all of Hali's companions had quit questioning Hali's sanity. They had learned, rather difficulty, that absolutely anything could happen.

"Why don't you give it a try, darling," Ariel suggested.

"Alright, here it goes," Hali cleared her mind, and took in one deep cleansing breath.

Hali's eyes glowed with a intense blue light, as she formed the words of her spell, her original spell.

_Кніга майго народа,  
Старажытнай і мудрай,  
Дапамажы мне.  
Tiamat хаваецца ў помста  
Карабель доўгі затонул.  
Прынясеце я і мае сябры  
Каб знайсці яе.  
Такім чынам, мы можа пазбавіць акіян  
Ад гэтай чумы._

_

* * *

_

The spell was finished. Hali's body experienced a strange sensation as a result. Everything around her was a blur, as Hali's body was propelled through the water at an alarming speed. The only thing she could make out was flashes of light that appeared before her eyes here and there. She wasn't sure how much longer this process would continue, and she wondered if she had cast the spell in time. It couldn't possibly be much longer to the full moon. Just as Hali finished these pressing thoughts, her body came to a halt, as if time had frozen. However, Hali assumed that she had not just defied the laws of physics, so she concluded that the spell must have run its course. She was rather dizzy form her travel, so it took the Guardian a moment to regain her bearings. But soon, her azure eyes came back into focus. Hali spotted a rather stunned-looking Xavier and near by, was Sam, rubbing his eyes intently. Hali looked around, for the rest of her companions, but to her surprise, they were no where to be found.

"Where is everyone else?" Xavier questioned.

"Beats me," answered Sam.

"I was talking to Hali," Xavier growled.

"No need to be rude, landlubber," Sam shot back.

Hali fully ignored the men and their ridiculous quarrel. They really were quite reminiscent of Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum. Which of the two was Tweedle-_Dumb_? Well, that argument was still up for debate. Somewhere, Hali's spell had gone wrong. The Guardian racked her brain trying to recall the words she had spoken. This was most definitely a result of the words she had chosen. Hali should have been more aware. Murphy had warned her that when crafting an original spell, each word must be carefully selected. Hali sighed, for she came to realize where she had failed to make the spell sufficiently specific.

"_Friends_," Hali slapped her face, "I said the word 'friends' in my spell."

"Huh?" the two fools left off their argument and turned to face Hali.

Hali rolled her lovely azure eyes. Honestly, she would prefer to have her mother at her side, but she was stuck with the likes Sam and Xavier. Obviously, there wasn't any time to craft another spell; the moon could rise at any given moment. Well, they should be of some use, Hali supposed. Really, Hali wouldn't have gotten as far as she had, in this battle against Tiamat, without them. Still, it wasn't bad for a first attempt at an original spell. Hali was rather proud of herself, actually.

Also, the spell had failed to bring them directly to Tiamat. Hali retraced the words of her spell in her brain, once again.

The Guardian sighed, "I asked the spell to help my friends and I _find_ Tiamat."

"So?" the mermen were speaking in unison, and neither of them liked the idea very much.

"That means we have to_ look_ for her," explained Hali.

"Well," Xavier looked pensive, handsomely pensive, "if you asked the spell to_ help_ us, maybe it will leave us clues along the way."

"Pff," scoffed Sam, "I was just going to say that, Lorelei."

"Look," Xavier said angrily, "her name is Hali, and I don't appreciate..."

"Oh, boys," Hali chided with exasperation in her voice, "if you're going to tag along, you really need to stop the bickering."

"Bickering?" Xavier tried to hide his shame at being disciplined by a girl two years is junior, "we're not bickering."

"No, not bickering," added Sam given Xavier a playful pat on the back, "it's witty banter, that's all."

Hali knew they were lying, but did not care to acknowledge the fact. Precious time was slipping away, and they needed to locate the ice queen post haste.

"Hey, what's that!" Xavier suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Sam turned to look at where Xavier was pointing.

There was a large rock, easily six feet tall jutting prominently out form the sand. This alone wasn't an abnormal sight in the depths of the ocean, however, the shape of the rock surely was. The formation was that of an arrow pointing northward.

"It's an arrow," Hali couldn't believe her eyes.

None of them needed to ask anymore questions. Without another word, Hali, Xavier and Sam, followed in the direction the arrow was pointing. The merfolk encountered several more of these rock arrows throughout their journey. Each was aware that this was a dangerous quest, but adrenaline pushed them onwards, adrenaline, and the knowledge that ocean could fall into evil hands in the blink of an eye. Sooner than they could have hoped for, the debris that was wreck of Bonnet's _Revenge_, came into view.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum are characters fashioned after a popular nursery rhyme that appear in Lewis Carroll's _Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There_. The book was published in 1871, and was a sequel to Carroll's beloved children classic, _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_.

Now, my darlings, I thought you might be interested in this tidbit of fascinating information. I was listening to some random compositions of classical music, like I often do when I type, when a familiar tune reached my ears. "That music is from_ Beauty and the Beast_," I said to myself. Looking up the composer's name, Saint-Saens, (I was unfamiliar with his work, or so I thought,) I discovered that the music was form a larger piece called the _The Carnival of Animals_. Looking it up on Google, I affirmed my suspicions. The background music to _Beauty and the Beast_, was indeed set to _The Carnival of Animals_ (1886). This discovery is so mind-blowing I don't think I will be able to sleep a wink tonight. Imagine all the classical music that was reinforced in our brains as children through cartoon and movies! Why do parents say that television is bad, again?

Don't sit under that apple tree, with anyone else but me,

xJadeRainx


	50. Chapter 50: A Bounty of Bones

The two merman at Hali's side, stood in awe. Hali laughed to herself, for she had seen many a sunken ship over the years, but this was a new experience for Sam and Xavier. Strangely, this was yet another thing they had in common. Hali gave the men about thirty seconds to take in the view with all its splendor, but then the Guardian inside her took over.

"Let's go," Hali commanded her two devastatingly handsome soldiers, "and be quiet. Tiamat could be lurking anywhere."

"Yes, ma'am," Xavier grinned boyishly.

"I'll follow you anywhere, Captain," added Sam.

Hali couldn't help but smile at the two fools in front of her.

"Come on," she sighed, waving her arm in a motion that communicated, _follow me_.

The trio swam about, exploring every last detail of the shipwreck. For a vessel that hadn't been seen in over twenty years, the _Revenge_ was in astonishingly good condition. Aside from being completely split down the middle, and the main mast, splintered beyond repair, Bonnet's ship remained intact. Her original paint job was even visible in places. Hali's heart was beating like a drum in her chest, out of fear and anticipation.

"So this is the _Revenge_," Sam's voice was just above a whisper, "the boys will never believe me."

"Then don't tell them," Xavier spat at his enemy.

Hali gave another exaggerated sigh, if facing mortal danger couldn't make them get along, no force on earth could.

"_Pirates_," Hali sounded disgusted, "just look at them!"

Skeletons, that were the remains of Bonnet's crew, littered the decaying deck of the ship. Many of the skeletons' were complete, and still embracing, tightly to their chests, the treasure they loved so dearly in life.

"That's a pirate for you," Sam added wisely, "never willing to give up his booty. Not even in death."

"I wonder why he was called the Gentleman Pirate," Hali asked with curiosity.

"As far as I remember," Sam's chest swelled as he gave Xavier a triumphant glance, "it was because he refused to kill women. Bonnet wouldn't hesitate on rob a woman though..."

"Oh," the guardian said rather thoughtfully.

Suddenly, Hali shuddered ferociously, the sight of these bones was really beginning to take its toll on her psyche. Each of the merman having taken notice of this, reached of her hand, then pulled away in revulsion, at the realization that their hands had touched each other's, instead of Hali's.

Rolling her eyes once more, Hali said, "Let's go, we have to find Tiamat now."

Hali gripped her book tighter, partly due to her internal fear, and partly because she certainly did not care to drop it among the bleached remains of the once living. Although if that did ever happen, Hali was sure that Xavier and Sam would be more than willing to retrieve it for her, and fight for the honor to do so. Hali smiled to herself as she imagined the scene.

They continued to swim the length of Stede Bonnet's _Revenge_. Certainly, it was a large vessel, but there was no apparent sign of Tiamat, no sign at all.

"She's got to be here," Hali said adamantly.

"Maybe she's below deck," offered the sailor.

"I suppose that's a possibility," mused Hali.

Sam brightened, "I'll go in first, to see if the coast is clear."

"Oh no," challenged Xavier, "I'll go in first."

There was absolutely no way he was going to let Sam upstage him. Not again, anyway.

"I know more about ships, Landlubber," Sam growled," I'll go in first."

Hali shook her pretty head, with her lovely fiery hair floating around her. By the looks of it, Sam and Xavier were about to get violent, for about the hundredth time since their acquaintance only a few shot days ago.

"We'll go in _together_," Hali chastised them like a mother chastises her children, "all_ three_ of us."

"But...," the merman protested in unison.

"_Together_," Hali repeated herself forcefully.

Together, they all ventured below the deck of _Revenge._ The room was very dark, they could have used an electric eel or two to light the way. Hali felt one of the men reach for the hand. His hand felt, well, bony.

"You really should eat more, Sam," Hali remarked, since the sailor was the skinner of the two men.

"What are you talking about, Lorelei?" Sam asked genuinely puzzled at the random question.

"Your hand is so cold and bony," Hali reiterated.

"I'm not even touching you," the sailor replied hesitantly.

"Xavier?" there was the slightest trace of apprehension in Hali's voice.

"It's not me, Hali," answered Xavier, rather unwillingly.

"But then?" Hali stopped short, "Who is?"

It was at this moment that Hali remembered her spell book. She recalled seeing a light spell within the book somewhere. Hali should have cast a light spell in the first place.

'I'm such a stupid Guardian,' she silently reprimanded her self, 'really!'

"Свет!" cried Hali.

Hali gave out a blood curdling scream, but she wasn't alone. Both Sam and Xavier were screaming just as loudly. Right before their eyes, stood a living skeleton, and clasped within its bony fingers, was Hali's wrist. The poor girl's skin was paler than it ever was in her whole life.

* * *

Hali couldn't bring herself to quit screaming. For crying out loud, a skeleton was grabbing onto her arm, and it refused to let go.

"Shut up, ye wench, or I'll make ya shut up!"

This was sufficient to enough to end Hali's screaming. The infernal bag of bones was speaking to her in plain English! The terrified girl, much forgetting that she was the Guardian, the Ocean's Heart, and savior of the sea, commenced to wriggle out form the skeleton's grip. However, this was to no avail, for the horrible thing held on tightly.

Where its eyes once were in life, there was nothing more than two gaping holes. A few of the ribs in his ribcage, were shattered, and the bone that should have been its left big toe, was missing altogether.

Looking around, Sam found and old chest, empty and decaying, but still quite heavy. Without warning, he hurled it at the undead creature, and it's bones fell apart one by one, crashing into a hellish pile at Hali's finst. Hali immediately rushed into the protective arms of Xavier. However, Sam had no time to even begin to feel a little bit jealous, because the pile of bones began to reconstruct itself right before their very eyes.

"Who are you?" stammered Hali.

"Don't ya mean, who was I, lass?" the skeleton seemed to have a certain fondness for jokes.

"Fine," Hali humored the monster, having regain some of her courage, "who _were_ you?"

The skeleton swept into a dramatic bow, "I be Captain Stede Bonnet, ye swabbies!"

Sam appeared to be extremely offended at the sailing lingo. Here he was, his captain's first mate, being called a _swabbie_. Unacceptable!

"I'll have you know, _captain_," Sam said defensively, that I am a _first mate_, myself."

"Sam!" Hali scolded, "now is not the time to be challenging bones!"

"Arrrrr, sassypants," Hali's words looked to have insulted Captain Bonnet's skeleton, "I won't be bones fer long!"

The three merpeople standing before the monstrosity were left with their mouths agape.

"Tiamat!" exclaimed Hali.

"Yo ho ho," what used to be Bonnet laughed eerily, "so, ya know 'er as well?"

"What did she promise you?" Hali demanded.

"Aye, the proud beauty tell me ta kill ya, and she'll make me human again."

Hali gave an audible gasp.

"Why, Lass," the skeleton grinned dreadfully, "Don' tell me ya have the Davies, thar!"

"I thought you didn't kill women," Hali tentatively asked.

"Arrrrr," Bonnet's skeleton acknowledged, "but that long before I went ta Davy Jones' Locker!"

"If you touch her..." Xavier warned.

"Avast ye varmint," roared the skeleton, "before I slit open yer belly and make ya dance till yer innards fall out!"

"Well, that doesn't sound like fun." added Sam.

"Shut up, ye scurvy dog, or you'll be gallows meat!"

Ariel was right. Pirates, generally weren't happy people after all.

Unexpectedly, the skeleton of Stede Bonnet, yelled, "Dogs ahoy!" and rushed at them with its rusted, old cutlass.

Sam hastily scooped up a couple of swords that lay, unused for two decades, and tossed one to Xavier, who caught it up by the hilt, rather craftily. Neither man was very handy with a sword, but they couldn't very well make idle time, with the mad remains of a dead pirate's skeleton coming after them. Surprising, Bonnet's skeleton was still rather skillful with a blade, despite having no usage of his limbs in the last twenty years. The two men fought off the monster, bravely, but they were no match for the undead one. The skeleton already had given both Sam and Xavier a few good slices to their arms. They were both dripping with blood, but still on they fought blocking at least half of the former pirate's blows.

Hali fumbled through the pages of her spell book, looking for some sort of enchantment that could help the boys out of this mess. Her search yielded absolutely no results. Hali gulped. She was going to have to craft her very own spell, yet again. If she screwed it up this time, then Xavier and Sam were as good as dead. Hali quivered, once the skeleton had taken care of the boys, it would come after her next. She desperately needed to get this spell right, the first try. Hali didn't have the time to cast another one, after all.

_Держава  
З маіх продкаў,  
выпараецца  
Гэты вораг касцей,  
І захаваць мае сябры  
ад далейшага шкоды._

At first, it appeared as if Hali's incantation had no effect if the skeleton whatsoever. Then, Bonnet's skeleton spontaneously exploded into many shards, flying through the salty water, in all directions. All three had to hit the deck in order to avoid being drilled through by the sharp bone fragments. Hali, Sam, and Xavier, all waited, half expecting for the skeleton to reconstruct itself again, but after several minutes, it became obvious that the daemon was finished for good. It was over.

"That's it?" Sam questioned in disbelief.

"Really, now," Xavier offered is agreement.

Hali simply shrugged her petite shoulders, "Tiamat really should work on her spells, to make them stronger."

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

All right, here is a nice long chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it. I thought it was rather comical. That Stede Bonnet didn't scare me one bit... but them again, I did write him, so I knew how it was going to end and Hali didn't. Poor Hali! The pirate lingo Bonnet's skeleton used in this chapter are all words I found on line. I would have defined them for you, but I'm too lazy for that kind of taxing work! SO, you'll have to look it up for yourselves.

Anyway, I always intended to mention that Sam was first mate on his ship, but I jsut never had the opportunity. Luckily, I found the opportunity right here!

Little bread and butterfly's kiss the tulips,

xJadeRainx


	51. Chapter 51: The Moon Rises

"My spells are plenty strong, dirt-child."

Hali gave a frightful start, and Xavier and Sam soon followed suit. Tiamat, just suddenly materialized inside the cavity of the revenge. The evil queen stared at the merfolk with her cold, amber eyes.

"If your spells are so mighty," Xavier retaliated in Hali's defense, "why was the skeleton so easy for Hali to defeat?"

"Did you ever hear of the word _distraction_, my boy?" Tiamat snarled, "or are you too dim-witted?"

Xavier would have strangled the hag, then and there, if Hali hadn't motioned for him to stay back.

"I don't believe it," Sam was setting Tiamat up for a dig.

"You don't believe what, handsome?" the queens icy voice settled on Sam.

"It just, that in all the stories I've ever heard about mermaids," Sam paused for a moment, as he sized up the enemy, "mermaids were always described to be beautiful. Where do you fit into the equation?"

Tiamat roared in anger. As she did so, her entire body began to glow in a faint green light. The moon was beginning to rise. When the first of the full moon's beams pierced the surface of the ocean, all would be hers. The light continued to grow more intensely, as it enveloped the sorceress' body, her blood red tail appeared green in the malicious lighting. She was obviously draining the energy from the moon. It was only a matter of moments, now.

Xavier gallantly lunged at Tiamat with the sword he was still holding, but the queen was too quick for the stable hand. An unbelievably large shaft of white-hot lightning shot directly from the tips of the Trident. It landed on the ground right in front of Xavier, and he recoiled backwards at an alarming speed.

"Шчасна прызямліцца," Hali prayed that her simple spell would be enough to safe Xavier's life.

The stable hand, sailed through the water, and slammed into the wall on the far side of the _Revenge_. Before he knew it, Xavier was showered by twenty years worth of debris. Other than that, he appeared to be completely unharmed.

Tiamat was outraged at the thought of the little dirt-child, grandbrat of pathetically weak Triton, being able to counter a spell, she had spent years perfecting.

"You brat!" Tiamat was now seething with hatred, "You will die now!"

Tiamat directed three rays of crackling electricity at the mermaid, and each of the rays hit its mark, exactly. Hali sunk to the deck, writhing in her agony. The poor girl was emitting yelps of pain, that would break anybody's heart. Then suddenly, the yelps stopped, altogether, and Hali lay in a lifeless heap on the wooden planks of Bonnet's Revenge.

Tiamat laughed hideously, her body was now fully engulfed in the evil green light. The first moonbeam had finally pierced the water's surface.

Xavier, unable to hide his tears, wanted to rush to Hali's side, but was restrained by Sam's arm.

"Let me go!" sobbed Xavier.

"Look!" Sam whispered.

Xavier studied the lifeless form of his lover, tears flowing freely from his eyes. Then he saw what Sam must have meant. A movement, just barely noticeable, but a movement just the same. Hali had taken a short breath. She was still alive.

Tiamat ignored the fools, mourning the loss of the dirt-child. She needn't worry about them anymore. Her water dragon army would take care of them, and avenge the tragic death of her beloved Mizu-Kaida. The sea witch raised the Trident high in the air, and began her incantation.

_Paldies jums Mēness,  
Lai ļautu man savas pilnvaras. _

Hali painstakingly opened one eye. The water was twirling about the Trident's tips, just as it had before. Only Hali knew Tiamat must be summoning something much more dangerous than Mizu-Kaida. The Guardian needed to stop the lunatic, if she had to die trying.

'My book!" Hali thought to herself in panic, 'I can't find my book!'

_Okeāna  
_Tagad pieder man!

Good. Tiamat was still distracted. If she noticed that Hali was still living, she would immediately rectify that tiny detail. Hali's hands, searched around for her book. Nothing. Finally, her fingers closed around a small, hard object. It wasn't her book. No, far from it. Hali's dainty fingers were grasping a pistol that had once belonged to the Gentleman Pirate himself.

'Thanks, Bonnet,' Hali praised the dead pirate, but she wasn't sure that the pistol would even fire.

Hali abruptly pulled the trigger, with a click, and the bullet nearly tore off Tiamat's arm. The evil one's arm was hanging by a tendon, and blood was spurting everywhere. Tiamat wore on her face a look of utter shock, but she still held the Trident in her good arm. Undeterred, Tiamat continued her spell.

Ūdens pūķi,  
Daudzi numurs,

Tiamat's spell was nearly complete. If she finished speaking the incantation, the the ocean would fall, and Hali would have failed at the only thing she was asked to do. No, the thing she was destined to do. There was no time to look for her book, now. Hali needed to craft a spell quickly. It was now or never.

Hali took in a breath and cast the simplest, most specific spell her brain could come up with.

"Памерці, Tiamat!"

The sorceress crashed to the floor in a heap, and flopped her tail like a dead fish. Tiamat moaned in agony for several moments, and then... silence. Not wanting to take any chances, Xavier ran his sword through the ice queen's body, staining the blade with blood.

Hali breathed a sigh of relief, but soon fainted from stress and exhaustion.


	52. Chapter 52: Happy Days are Here Again

"How are we going to get back?" Xavier asked as he tenderly scooped his mermaid up in his strong arms.

"We could follow the arrows back," Sam contemplated, "but from there, I haven't got a clue."

"We'll figure something out," Xavier said decidedly, "come on."

Xavier turned to leave behind the awful pirate ship, and Sam hurriedly tucked Hali's book under his arm, and grabbed the Trident with his free hand.

The boys were in for another long swim, and as a result were becoming experts at swimming with their tails. Each prominent rock formation guided their way. Despite fatigue, sore muscles, and stinging wounds, they trudged onwards. Neither Sam nor Xavier had the heart to let Hali down now, after she just single-handedly saved the entire ocean from certain doom.

"Hey, watch it!" screeched Xavier.

Sam had just rubbed the trident the wrong way, and a burst of lightning completely demolished one of the rock arrows they were so faithfully following.

"Listen, buddy," Sam defended himself form this brutal verbal attack, "I'm carrying two weapons of mass destruction here! You got off easy. I'll gladly trade for what you're holding, though."

Xavier stared down at Hali's swollen face. The girl was sleeping peacefully.

Brushing aside a tendril on red hair, Xavier smiled, "No, I'm keeping Hali."

Sam would have challenged the landlubber, for his right to carry the sleeping princess to safety, but an unexpected, though familiar voice was conducted through the water, and finally reached the ears of the two young men.

"My baby!" Ariel screamed, "What happened to my baby?"

The sailor and the stable hand looked up in surprise. within sight was Hali's family, the annoying red crab, and her animal familiars that Hali so lovingly called Hachi and Kailani. Within moments, the unusual group formed a large circle around Sam and Xavier who was still clutching Hali tightly to his chest. The first thing Eric did was take Hali into his own arms.

Xavier reluctantly released the girl to her father, "She's fine, Your Majesty. Just sleeping like a baby."

"I'll take that," Ariel held out an expectant hand, obviously referring to her father's Trident.

Sam gladly obliged. He certainly didn't want to be responsible for the weapon any longer than was necessary, not after all the mishaps he had had with it already.

"How did you manage to find your way here?" inquired Sam.

"We followed the dolphin," answered Melody, "It took us a while to figure out what she wanted, but then when the octopus started pulling us along...."

Every last one of them stopped, when they heard a small moan escaped from Hali's lips.

"Tiamat?" her voice was etched with pain.

"She's dead, Hali," Xavier assured her.

"Oh," it was a simple reply, and Hali buried her face Eric's shoulder, and fell asleep once more.

* * *

It had been a full day since Tiamat's demise, and Xavier and Sam stood on the beach side by side, staring into the ocean.

"Take care of her," Sam offered each word between jagged breaths.

"I will," promised Xavier.

"When she comes back," Sam sighed heavily, "tell Lorelei I said goodbye."

Xavier nodded earnestly, "Of course."

"If I ever find out that you somehow mistreat her," warned Sam, "I'll come back for her."

Xavier snorted, "you don't need to worry about that."

With that, Sam turned, leaving for his ship. His captain was bound to be furious with him. After all, the crew was only supposed to be docked for a week.

* * *

Having been too weak to travel back up to the surface, she had spent her time recuperating in King Triton's castle. Ariel had sent word to her sisters, that the threat had been eliminated, and the kingdom was once again bustling with life.

Hali woke up with a groan. Serene had stuck dozens of seaweed band-aides, the kind with the little cartoon sea creatures etched on them, all over Hali's body. The little mergirl didn't seem to care that many of the band-aides were placed on areas of Hali's body, that had no visible injuries at all. The clam shell bed that Hali had been sleeping in for a solid week, now, was so littered with Serene's stuffed animals. that Hali could scarcely move her arms. There was Darwin, keeping a watchful eye on Serene's favorite cousin. Darwin was joined by the likes of Brutus, the blue whale, and Mr. Pointy, the starfish, was being utilized as a sort of pillow.

"Oh, Serene," Hali giggled.

Hali pushed aside the mass of stuffed animals, and Darwin toppled over the side of the bed.

"Sorry, Darwin," Hali apologized, while placing the seahorse back upon the bed.

The word spreading quickly through the castle, was that King Triton had finally awoken. Hali was determined to see her grandfather, before returning back to land.

It was a short swim to the king's bedchambers, and Hali entered, making sure to knock first.

"Come in, dear," The voice belonged to her Aunt Attina.

"How is he?" Hali inquired.

"He's awake," Attina stated, "but he is still very weak."

"Hello, grandpa," Hali was tearing up.

King Triton attempted to speak, but his body was still under a large amount of stress from his ordeal, so a few meaningless gurgles was all that came form his lips.

"Shhh," Hali hushed.

Her grandfather didn't need to speak a word, because Hali could read the king's thoughts through his expressive eyes. After a while, Hali turnned to her aunt.

"I should be getting home, now."

"Yes," Attina agreed, "Ariel's probably out of her mind with worry.

Attina, who was still in temporary command of the throne gathered the family together to bid farewell to Hali. Hali hugged each of her aunts and many cousins.

When Hali came to Jade, she said, "Take care of grandpa."

"I will," promised Jade.

Next it was Serene's turn. The poor mermaid was bawling, unabashed, and clung steadfastly to Hali's chartreuse fins.

"No, Hali!" the child wailed.

"Now, Serene," warned Andrina, "let go of your cousin this instant!"

"No!" this was a very stubborn little girl.

"Don't worry, Serene," Hali comforted, "I'm not leaving forever. I'll be back for a visit really soon."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Hali smiled at the girl.

"Pinky swear?"

Hali laughed, and interlocked her pinky with Serene's. Then she fussed with the five year old's blond locks for a moment, and began her journey to the surface.

* * *

A man and a woman stood in the bright moonlight, with the waves crashing around their ankles.

"Sam wanted me to tell you goodbye," Xavier was shaking for no reason at all.

"I hope he finds happiness," sighed Hali.

"Hali?"

Hali turned, to face the man standing before her. Xavier was gazing at her, with a depth Hali had never seen before, through those sea-green eyes.

"Yes, Xavier?" her words were breathy.

"Je t'aime."

Having finally spoken those undeniably romantic words, Xavier pulled Hali into the kiss that she had been waiting so patiently for. Hali immediately wrapped her arms around the neck of her true love, and pushed deeper into the kiss.

* * *

Eric stood on his balcony watching the scene that was unfolding before him. A pair of star crossed lovers where wrapped closely in an embrace, and kissing passionately. His knuckles were turning white, he was griping on to the railing so tightly. Eric was huffing rather heavily, when Ariel's hand rested lightly on his shoulder.

Addressing his wife, Eric asked, "I'm going to lose this battle, aren't I, Ariel?"

"I think you're going to lose a daughter," Ariel wisely replied.

Eric seemed to contemplate this for a moment, then said, "Tell Hali that she can see whomever she pleases."

Eric turned to reenter their bedchambers, "Coming to bed, my love?"

"In a moment," the queen smiled at her king.

Ariel stared at the two lovers, who were now holding hands, and gazing out over the ocean. Hali's head was resting against Xavier's shoulder, and Ariel couldn't help but smile to herself. they made such a cute couple.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**French Pop Quiz**

If you can tell me what _**Je t'aime**_ means, you will win a prize. I will fashion a character after none other than wonderful you. The character will appear in one of my sequels or in my prequel, if you prefer. **The first to post correctly wins.** Good luck to all!

**Amendment**: Contest closed. Winner Found.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

So, I hoped you enjoyed the story. I just love, mushy happy endings don't you? This chapter shifted scenes a whole lot, but I wanted to capture everyone's feelings at the end. I have a mix of emotions right now. I'm happy that the story is finally over, but I'm sad at the same time. I really enjoyed writing this fanfiction. Not bad for a first attempt, if I do say so my self. On the bright side, there is always my sequel to look froward to! Be sure to check back for Ocean Heart trivia. Thanks a million.

Grab your coat. Don't forget your hat,

xJadeRain.


	53. Chapter 53: Trivial Matters

_Trivia: Character Names:_

**Adelaide**: King Triton's and Tiamat's daughter. The name Adelaide means beautiful princess, or of noble kin. Since she was a baby princess, I decided on this name, plus it follows suit with Ariel and her sisters all having names beginning with the letter "A". Before I had a chance to congratulate me on my creativity, upon doing my research, I discovered that Adella's name was the shortened form of Adelaide. Disney beat me to the punch a good twenty-something years earlier. Needless to say, I was steaming mad.

**Adrian**: Lance's brother, and Eric's attempted suitor for Hali. According to_ The Name Game_, a baby naming book, Adrian means pessimistic and hard to please. This fits his personality, or lack of one, just fine.

**Alabaster**: Eric's horse, named after his white coat.

**Ami**: Xavier's mother. Ami is French for friend, because she was friends with a mermaid, I decided to name the character as such. I am well aware that "amie" is French for a female friend, but I like the way the name "Ami" looked written down, opposed to "Amie".

**Babette**: Xavier's neighbor from France. His father wanted him to write to her, instead of Hali. I didn't really put any thought to her name. I just looked for a very French sounding name, and Babette struck a chord with me. I think it's because in a animated movie about Raggedy Ann and Andy, there was a doll named Babette. Raggedy Ann and Andy had to save her, when she was kidnapped by a pirate! Who remembers this movie?

**Bass**: He is one of Flounder's twins, named after the species of fish.

**Bonnie**: Nina's childhood doll that was lost at sea. Bonnie means, pretty girl, or in this sense, pretty doll.

**Brisk**: Hali's horse. Brisk is a synonym for quick or fast. Since Brisk, is the swiftest horse in Shireland, he received this name.

**Brutus**: Serene's stuffed blue whale. The name Brutus means, heavy, muscular. Blue whales are the largest creature on the planet, so the name was a no brainer.

**Chestnut**: Melody's horse, named after her brown coat.

**Darwin**: Serene's stuffed seahorse. Darwin means dear friend, and everyone knows that a stuffed animal is a little girl's best friend.

**Dr. Salus**: The doctor on staff at the palace. Salus is Latin for healthy. Since doctors keep us all healthy, there could be no better name.

**Hachi**: Hali's octopus friend. Hachi is the Japanese word for the number eight. Octopuses have eight arms. Need I say more? Again, this was a case of me believing that I was a creative genius, but my brother (the same brother who thinks my story is boring) informed me that in an anime called One Piece, there is a octopus man character named Hachi. I was really upset when I heard that.

**Hali** **Sara Benson**: The name Hali is Greek in origin, meaning the sea. Sara is of Hebrew origin meaning princess, and Benson happens to be the the last name of the voice actor who played Ariel in the_ Little Mermaid _trilogy, Jodi Benson. I did this as a tribute to her.

**Jade**: Hali's cousin and Attina's oldest daughter. The name Jade means green gemstone (I wonder why?) I just love everything about jade. I love the stone, I love the spelling, I love the sound of the word. I just love jade! That's why it is part of my screen name.

**Jolie**: The doll young Hali gave to young Nina to replace the lost Bonnie. Jolie is French for pretty. I would like to think of Jolie as a beautiful imported French doll.

**Kailani**: Hali's dolphin friend. Kailani is Hawaiian for sea and sky. Since dolphins live in the sea, but still need to breathe air, I thought the name was absolutely perfect.

**King Leroy**: Lance's father and King of Westland. The name Leroy means, king.

**Lace Kennard Manelin**: Melody's fiancé. Kennard means royal and brave. Manelin means Prince of princes.

**Lorelei**: Sam's pet name for Hali. Lorelei means alluring enchantress, a perfect name for a half mermaid, if you ask me.

**Marlin**: One of Flounder's twins. A marlin is a species of fish. It looks sort of like a sword fish.

**Marshall**: Xavier's father, and head horse keeper at the palace stables. Marshall means, horse keeper. Whoa Nellie!

**Melody Lark Benson**: When I think of the word melody, I automatically think of the word, song. Since a lark is a kind of songbird, I thought it would be a cute middle name for Melody. (**Note**: Originally, Melody is a product of the Walt Disney Co.)

**Mizu-Kaida**: The water dragon Tiamat conjured. Mizu is a Japanese word meaning water, or mist, and Kaida is a Japanese girl name meaning little dragon. I took the name to mean, "water dragon", seeing that Mizu-Kaida was created form pure water.

**Mullet**: Sam's shipmate, named after the fish, not the unfortunate hair style of the 80's.

**Murphy**: The Guardian and King Triton's brother. The name Murphy means, descendant of sea warrior. Murphy's powers were passed on through his family lineage, remember?

**Minerva**: Hali's etiquette tutor. She is only mentioned by name. Minerva is Latin for Goddess of Wisdom. A perfect name for an etiquette tutor, I think.

**Mr. Pointy**: Serene's stuffed starfish. Starfish do have points, and the name Mr. Pointy is pretty cute. Also, I wasn't in a very creative mood. Oh well.

**Nina**: A servant girl in the palace. Nina's name was taken form the Spanish word, niña, meaning girl, or in this case servant girl.

**Ophelia**: The pseudonym Hali gave to Xavier, meaning helper. Hali lied to Xavier, "I'm just a servant girl, a helper..." Clever, right?

**Piper**: Sam's shipmate named after the popular children's tale, _The Pied Piper of Hamlin_.

**Pisces**: Flounder's oldest child. Pisces is obviously named after the astrological sign, Pisces. (Incidentally, my mom is a Pisces.)

**Sam**: I once got a prize in a package of _Cracker Jack_. It was a little optical illusion that if you looked at it one way, there was an image of an old, withered sailor. Turning it upside down, the image was of a young, fresh faced sailor. The illusion was titled _Salty Sam_. I just always loved that name, and that illusion, so I gave it to our favorite sailor.

**Serene**: Hali's five year old cousin, and Andrina's youngest child. Naming this little mermaid was a challenge. What was a good name for a mermaid. Tranquility? Yuck! Serenity? No, I didn't like that. I did like the name Serena, but PrincessCricket already had a character by that name. So, I chopped off the 'a' and named her Serene. I quite liked the results. Et toi?

**Siren**: Ami's mermaid friend. In Greek mythology, mermaids were called sirens. They would lore sailors to their untimely deaths.

**Squirt**: The orphan boy Sam's ship picked up in Rabat, named after his small size.

**Stede Bonnet**: Although, historically a real person, Stede Bonnet appeared in my story as the skeleton bone captain of the _Revenge_.

**Sushi**: Flounder's youngest child. A Japanese dish, mad from raw fish. I've never tired sushi. Have you?

**Tiamat**: The evil queen. She was named after a goddess in Babylonian mythology. Tiamat was an evil deity often depicted with a sea serpent, or dragon at her side.

**Tilapia**: Flounder's oldest daughter. Named after yet another species of fish. I happen to eat this particuliar kind of fish almost every Friday. Sorry, but it tastes so good!

**Warren**: The bulky guard that caught Hali attempting to sneak back into her room. Warren is a name meaning, guard. Duh!

**Xavier**: Hali's true love. Xavier is Latin meaning brilliant, or one who owns a new house. I decided to go with the first of the two definitions to describe him. Maybe I can squeeze the "house" thing in sometime in the future. What do you think?

* * *

_Spell trivia:_

**Hali's Spells**: The language of Hali's spells was Belarusian.

**Tiamat's Spells**: The language of Tiamat's spells switched form Turkish, to Albanian, to Latvian.

I had originally planned to translate them all for you now, but that would be way too much work for a lazy girl like me. Besides, I have a feeling that most of you already looked up the spells on your own. I will tell you, however, the words Hali spoke to kill Tiamat.

Hali took in a breath and cast the simplest, most specific spell her brain could come up with.

"Памерці, Tiamat!" - This was the simple, and specific spell crafted by our darling, Hali. It translates to, "Die, Tiamat!" Blunt and to the point.

* * *

_Location Trivia:_

**Garvey's Pub**:The Pub Sam took Hali, that was later raided by Eric. The name Garvey means, rough. It reminds me of the pubs atmosphere._  
_

**Shireland**: Derived form the word, shire, meaning country, and land meaning, well...land. Therefore, it means country land. I was quite proud of this name actually.

**Murk**: Tiamat's underwater kingdom in the Antarctic Ocean. Murk, developed from the word murky, reminds me of evil and darkness. Hence, Tiamat's kingdom.

**Westland**: A Kingdom to the west of Shireland. Again, not one of my best creative moments.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

_The Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah_ was stolen form Natsuki Takaya, the manga artist and author of the popular _Fruits Basket_. Read it if you have the chance.

This trivia section entailed a lot of work. Please leave a comment/review for me. It would be most appreciated. Thanks.

Don't take your worries. Leave 'em of the doorstep,

xJadeRainx


End file.
